Les îles célestes et l'homme à l'écharpe
by Erzats
Summary: Alors que les Chapeaux de Pailles viennent de quitter Alabasta et d'accueillir Robin dans leur équipage, ils débarquent à Jaya, cherchant à atteindre les îles célestes. Mais ils sont rejoint sans le vouloir par un drôle de type portant une écharpe. OC. Suit l'histoire avec quelques arrangements. Anciennement "Skypiea et un mystérieux inconnu"
1. Chapitre 1 : L'inconnu de Mock Town

**Salut les gars ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je démarre donc une nouvelle fic sur l'univers One Piece, les idées me sont venues un peu d'un coup. Concernant mes autres fic, je ne les oublies pas. Je vais faire comme ça : chapitre One Piece, trad, chapitre FT, trad et on recommence. Basiquement, un nouveau chapitre par histoire et sa trad par semaine (environ). Je pense aussi que alterner les fic peut m'aider, surtout pour me changer les idées.**

 **J'espère que cette fic, qui introduit un de mes OC, vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour me donner des conseils ou ce que vous pensez de la fic.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : Je n'ai pas les droits de One Piece.**

 **Chapitre 1 : L'inconnu de Mock Town**

/- Grand Line - Mock Town -/

Le temps était au beau fixe en cette après-midi, sur l'ile de Jaya. La seule ville de l'île, Mock Town, était comme toujours très active mais en même temps, on pouvait difficilement imaginer que cela se passe autrement pour une ville où les pirates sont littéralement les patrons. La taverne de la ville était elle aussi très active, remplie de pirates venus se remplir la panse et passer du bon temps. Parmi ces clients peu commun, il y en avait un qui se démarquait des autres, autant par son calme que par son style.

Il avait les cheveux blanc comme la neige, des yeux rouges comme le sang et la peau naturellement bronzée. Il était habillé d'un T-shirt noir à manche longue, d'un pantalon de toile gris avec des chaines enroulées autour de la taille et des chaussures noires. Sa tenue était complétée par une longue écharpe rouge, qui lui cachait le bas du visage et le cou. Il lisait tranquillement le journal lorsqu'il entendit 2 voix différentes crier en même temps depuis le bar.

Levant les yeux vers le bar, il aperçut les 2 personnes qui venaient de crier. La première était un homme aussi grand que large, portant une chemise blanche ouverte et un bandana couvrant sa tête, laissant dépassé des cheveux noirs qui ne faisait pas vraiment propre. L'autre en revanche n'avait rien à voir. Il était beaucoup plus jeune et avait l'air d'être un gringalet absolu, avec une veste sans manche rouge, un short bleu et des sandales. Cependant, un coup d'œil au chapeau de paille sur sa tête fit tilter notre inconnu.

? (pensés): "C'est… Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ? "

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que les 2 personnages se remirent à parler, toujours en parfaite harmonie.

Luffy et ? : "Elle est infecte/succulente à en mourir cette tarte aux cerises !"

Luffy et se mystérieux personnages échangèrent un regard, comme si ils venaient de se trouver un rival.

? (pensée, circonspect) : "Peut-on vraiment devenir rivaux aussi facilement ?"

Luffy et l'inconnu se mirent alors à boire, toujours parfaitement synchronisés, pour à nouveau faire part de leur avis, qui divergeait encore, et toujours d'une même voix. Puis ce fut autour de commandes de nourriture que ça empira encore, Luffy et l'inconnu demandant une quantité de plus en plus grande de nourriture, juste pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre jusqu'au moment où ils manquèrent d'en venir aux mains. Querelle stoppée par l'intervention d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, assise 2 places à gauche de Luffy.

Nami : "Luffy ! Tu m'as promis, souviens-toi ! Et puis d'abord, nous n'avons pas d'argent pour acheter tant de friands ! Nous ne sommes pas venus pour faire des courses !"

? (pensé) : "Cette rouquine fait partie de l'équipage de Chapeau de Paille ? De quelle promesse elle parle ? "

Après de derniers éclats de voix, le pirate inconnu quitta le bar, mais à peine fut il sorti qu'un autre entra et notre silencieux inconnu le reconnu sans problème.

? (pensé) : "Et Merde. C'est ce con de Bellamy."

En effet, Bellamy la Hyène, aka 'Le Plus Grand Rookie de tous les temps' valant 55 millions de berrys, venait d'entrer dans le bar et il avait l'air de chercher quelqu'un.

Bellamy : "Je cherche un gamin avec un chapeau de paille. Il est là ?"

L'arrivé de Bellamy fit taire tout bruit dans le bar, alors qu'il se tenait debout, bras croisé à l'entrée du bar.

Bellamy : "Hé hé… Alors c'est toi qui vaut 30 millions de berrys ? 'Luffy au Chapeau de Paille '…"

? (pensé) : "30 millions ? On dirait que t'as pas lu le journal aujourd'hui, mon gars."

Alors qu'il s'avança vers le bar, offrant un verre à Luffy, ses sbires arrivèrent également dans le bar, tailladant les clients présent pour se libérer de la place, les autre ne faisant rien pour les arrêter, préférant retourner à leur verre pour éviter de se mettre cet équipage à dos. Alors que Luffy commençait à boire le verre offert par Bellamy, ce dernier lui écrasa la tête sur le bar, brisant ce dernier. Presque instantanément, le sabre du mec aux cheveux verts assis à côté de Luffy se retrouva sous la gorge de Bellamy.

? (pensé) : "Roronoa Zoro. Si ça part en baston, la ville va avoir du mal à rester debout."

Alors que Luffy se relevait, prêt à en découdre, Nami l'arrêta le temps de poser une question au barman.

Nami : "Attend Luffy ! Tavernier ! Nous voulons aller dans les îles célestes ! Vous savez quelque chose ?"

Alors que tout le bar se mit à rire devant l'absurdité de la question, l'inconnu à l'écharpe les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

? (pensé) : "Les îles céleste ? Ils sont sérieux ? Ce n'est qu'une lég…"

Sa phrase resta en suspend quand il aperçut le Log Pose au poignet de Nami, dont l'aiguille pointait vers le ciel.

? (pensé) : "Sur Grand Line, le Log Pose est le seul élément sur lequel on peut se reposer pour naviguer. Si il pointe vers le ciel, ça voudrait dire que les îles célestes existe vraiment ?"

Mais même la vue du Log pointant vers le ciel ne suffisait pas à convaincre le reste des pirates du bar, qui affirmait que le Log n'était pas un instrument fiable. Selon eux, les îles céleste étaient une légende inventée par les habitants du coin à l'époque pour expliquer l'existence des Knock-Up Stream, un courant marin redoutable qui propulse les bateaux vers le ciel. Par la suite, Luffy et Zoro se firent passer à tabac et humilier par Bellamy et son second, Sarquiss, clamant que l'ère des rêves étaient terminée. Après en avoir fini avec les 2 pirates, Sarquiss s'adressa à Nami, qui eut aussi droit à sa dose d'humiliation quand il lui proposa de l'acheter pour qu'elle rejoigne leur équipage et malgré sa réplique qui se voulait pleine de défi, elle ne reçut que plus de rire et elle sorti du bar trainant Luffy et Zoroderrière elle, se retenant clairement d'exploser (de colère ou en larme, peut être les deux) quand une voix résonna.

? : "Les îles célestes existent ! "

Tournant la tête, Nami vit le gros pirate de tout à l'heure, assis par terre en train de se gaver de tartes aux cerises.

? : "Ce sont tes amis qui ont remporté la victoire. La nouvelle ère dont ils parlent, c'est que des conneries. LES PIRATES NE CESSERONT JAMAIS D'AVOIR DES RÊVES !"

Cette exclamation passée, notre inconnu à l'écharpe retourna à son journal et son café, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

? (pensé) : "C'est pas avec cet état d'esprit que Bellamy ira loin sur Grand Line. En tout cas, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille semble être un équipage vraiment particulier. (jette un œil au journal) Alabasta est bien l'île juste avant Jaya, non ? Hum. Je crois que les îles célestes pourraient être une destinations plus que convenable."

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta le bar, réfléchissant à quoi faire mais s'arrêta quand il entendit Bellamy et Sarquiss discuter du descendant de Montblanc Norland qui vivrait sur Jaya.

? (pensé) : "Montblanc Norland, c'est pas le mythomane qui disait avoir trouvé une cité d'or il y a 400 ans ? C'était sur cette île ?"

Après avoir entendu de loin Bellamy parler de rendre visite à ce Cricket pour le délester de ses trouvailles, il eut le présentiment que Luffy reviendrais tôt ou tard à Mock Town et décida de l'attendre.

/- Time skip -/

Le soir venu, malgré l'heure tardive, le bar était plein, rempli des membres de l'équipage de Bellamy, notre inconnu à l'écharpe assis à la même table que cet après-midi. Ils venaient de voler la collection d'objet en or repêcher par Cricket, tout en passant le pauvre homme et ses amis simiesques à tabac. C'est alors qu'un type, complètement ivre mais étonnamment vif, comme si il avait décuvé son rhum d'un coup, surgit soudainement dans le bar, le teint pâle et les yeux grands ouverts, les mains tremblantes comme si il venait de voir un fantôme. Il tenait à la main un papier, qui était en fait un avis de recherche.

L'ivrogne : "Écoutez tous ! Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu devrais te tirer en vitesse ! Tu risques de te faire tuer !"

Bellamy (en rogne) : "Quoi ? Qui veut me tuer ?"

Sur ce, l'ivrogne tendit l'avis de recherche vers la taverne, qui se figea à la vue de celle-ci, mis à part pour l'inconnu que souriait. Il s'agissait du nouvel avis de recherche de Luffy, chiffré à 100 millions de Berry et celui de Zoro à 60 millions. Tandis que la taverne commençait à s'agiter, les pirates craignant une représailles pour ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, Bellamy les calma.

Bellamy : "Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? Vous avez pas vu ce type ? C'est un coup assez classique, un type qui fait ses propres avis de recherche pour faire flipper les autres. J'en viens même à me demander si sa prime de 30 millions est pas fausse, elle aussi."

? : "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !"

Les têtes se tournèrent vers notre ami, qui riait à gorge déployée, s'attirant les foudres de Bellamy.

Bellamy : "Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire, ducon ?"

? : "C'est toi qui me fait rire, avec tes conneries ? Je peux t'affirmer que cet avis de recherche est un vrai."

Bellamy : "Mais ouais, c'est ça. Même si c'était un vrai, pour avoir 100 millions sur sa tête, il lui aurait fallu être impliqué dans un putain de merdier pour avoir une prime pareille. Et j'ai jamais entendu parler de ce gars."

? : "Mais justement. Donc au lieu de te la couler douce et de te la péter, tu ferais mieux de te préparer."

Bellamy : "Et à quoi, je te prie ?"

Luffy : "BELLAMYYY ! OÙ TU TE CACHES ?!"

? : "A te faire botter le cul."

Entendant la voix de Luffy, Bellamy sorti dans les rues désertes de Mock Town, repérant Luffy sur le toit d'un bâtiment.

Bellamy : "Regarder qui voilà. T'as oublié quelque chose ?"

Luffy : "Rend l'or de Mr Tête de diamant !"

Utilisant les pouvoirs du Bane Bane no Mi, Bellamy sauta jusqu'au bâtiment, atterrissant en face de Luffy.

Bellamy : "Je l'ai volé en tant que pirate. T'en es un aussi alors t'as pas à me faire la leçon."

Luffy : "Bien sûr que si. Ce sont mes amis et je vais te le reprendre !"

Bellamy : "Tu peux essayer tant que tu veux, toi et ta fausse prime ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement frapper quelqu'un ? AHAHAHAHAHAH !"

Très vite, le combat s'engagea et Luffy se retrouva debout au milieu de la place de Mock Town, tandis que Bellamy bondissait dans tous les sens, si vite qu'il était impossible de la suivre. Luffy n'était pas impressionné pour autant, faisant craquer les os de sa main droite.

Luffy (marmonnant) : "Tu te demandes si je sais frapper… ?"

Bellamy : "HAHAHAHAHA ! Quelle cité d'or ?! Quelle ile céleste ?! L'ère des rêveurs est finie ! Tu es la honte des pirates ! ADIEU, CHAPEAU DE PAILLE !"

*BAM*

D'un coup, Luffy asséna un coup de poing juste devant lui, qui atteint Bellamy au visage et le coup était si puissant que la Hyène fut stoppé net, l'empreinte du poing de Luffy littéralement imprimée dans la joue. Le silence accompagna cette fin de combat soudaine, personne n'osant croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sarquiss (dans le déni) : "Hé… C'est pas drôle… Bellamy ?! Allez, relève toi… (stressant) ALLEZ ! ARRÊTE DE JOUER AU CON ! LÈVE TOI ET FAIS NOUS TON SHOW HABITUEL ! BELLAMY !"

Le vent se leva, envoyant un papier se coller au visage de Sarquiss, qui s'en empara avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de l'avis de recherche à 100 millions de Luffy, qui d'un coup faisait beaucoup plus vrai. L'équipage de Bellamy, comprenant que cet avis de recherche n'avait rien de faux, prirent la fuite, tandis que Luffy s'éloigna, l'or de Cricket sur le dos. Sarquiss tenta de l'interrompre, lui demandant où il comptait allé mais Luffy lui répondit simplement en pointant le ciel du doigt…

Luffy : "Dans le ciel !"

? (pensé)(avec un sourire) : "C'est officiel, je vais faire un bout de chemin avec cet équipage." Sur ce, il s'envola, littéralement, se dirigeant vers l'autre côté de l'île.

/- Plus tard -/

Nami (énervée) : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?! Ce gamin est vraiment pas possible ! Il a 46 minutes de retard sur l'horaire, à ce rythme on va louper le courant."

Chopper : "Il s'est peut être fait battre en ville …"

Nami : "S'il perd, je le massacre même s'il est à l'heure !"

Zoro : "Qu'est qui va pas chez toi ?"

Luffy : "HEEEEY ! J'ai réussi les amis ! Regardez ça !"

Luffy était en train de s'approcher, le sac d'or sur le dos et, allez savoir comment, poursuivi par un dynaste géant.

Nami et Ussop : "MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHAIS ?!"

L'équipage faisait maintenant face au Vogue Merry, qui avait reçu des espèces d'ailes pour pouvoir utiliser le Knock Up Stream mais pour une raison étrange, le design donnait au bateau une apparence de poulet.

Luffy : "WOAH ! Génial ! Le Vogue Merry version aérienne ! On dirait qu'il peut voler !"

Ussop : "N'est-ce pas ?!"

Nami : "Ça me rassure encore moins…"

Zoro : "Ouais, une colombe vole mieux qu'un poulet."

Nami (à Zoro) : "Je parle pas de ça ! Idiot !"

Après avoir rendu son or à Montblanc Cricket, Luffy alla vers le Merry, rejoignant les autres tandis que Shoujou et Masira, les 2 singes récupérateurs travaillant avec Cricket, prirent la mer à leurs côtés pour les escorter jusqu'à l'emplacement où aura lieu le Knock Up Stream.

Cricket : "Force Alliés Primates ! Vous avez intérêt à pas le bousiller ! Peu importe ce qui arrive ! Donnez toutes vos tripes pour les aider !"

Luffy (montant à bord) : "Ok, on y va !"

Cricket (à Luffy) : "Gamin ! Nos routes se séparent ici ! Mais il y a une chose sur laquelle tu peux compter. Dans le passé, personne n'a jamais prouvé que la cité d'or et les îles volantes n'existaient pas ! Les gens peuvent se moquer de toi pour une raison aussi stupide, mais qui s'en soucie ?! C'EST ÇA, LA VRAIE PASSION !"

Les bateaux s'éloignèrent enfin de Jaya, guidé par leur South Bird, pour se diriger vers l'endroit où le Knock Up Stream est sensé se produire. Alors que tout semblait se passer pour le mieux, Masira remarqua soudain une forme noire apparaitre à l'horizon.

Masira : "Des Emperonimbus ! Ils approchent !"

Shoujou : "Quoi ? Mais c'est beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ! Plongeurs ! Trouvez-moi ce courant illico !"

Très vite, le lieu d'apparition du courant fut trouvé et le Vogue Merry se dirigea vers lui, luttant contre des vagues de plus en plus violente. Le Log Pose pointait vers cet énorme nuage, signe qu'effectivement, leur prochaine destination se trouvait bien là-haut. Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'emplacement exact du 'catapultage', ils commencèrent à se dire que c'était pas une bonne idée. Ils se retrouvèrent emporté par un tourbillon d'une taille gigantesque, si grand que même les monstres marins se faisait emporter. Ce qui n'aidait pas certains membres de l'équipage.

Force Alliés Primates : "Ok, les amis ! C'est à vous de jouer, bonne chance !"

Luffy : "Ouais, merci du coup de main."

Ussop : "Attendez ! Revenez ! J'ai peur ! J'veux partir ! C'est horrible !"

Nami : "Il m'avait pas parlé d'un tourbillon géant ! Ce sale menteur !"

Ussop : "Faut faire demi-tour, Luffy ! On a encore le temps ! Ce truc va nous tuer ! Les îles célestes, c'est un rêve dans un rêve !"

Luffy : "Un rêve à l'intérieur d'un rêve … "

Nami : "Il a raison, Luffy on y arrivera jamais !

Luffy (avec un grand sourire de gamin) : "Une aventure sur une île issue d'un rêve à l'intérieur d'un rêve ! Si on loupe ça, on le regrettera tout le reste de notre vie !"

Pour le plus grand malheur des 3 pirates morts de trouille, incluant Chopper qui hurlait à la mort depuis tout à l'heure, leur capitaines trouvait la situation plus qu'amusante et pendant qu'ils se lamentaient sur leur sort, le Merry fut happé dans le tourbillon, se retrouvant dans les airs un instant quand soudain, la mer se calma d'un coup et le bateau se retrouva à nouveau sur l'eau.

Sanji : "Que… Ça s'est arrêté ou quoi ?"

Nami : "…Non ! Ça commence maintenant ! La base du tourbillon vient de toucher le fond."

? : "Attendez une minute !"

Luffy : "Hé, Zoro. Regarde."

Non loin du Merry, un autre bateau, qui ressemblait à une espèce de radeau géant avec une grande voile noire sur laquelle était peint 3 crane avec 4 os croisés derrières. A son bord, 4 personnes que Zoro, Luffy et Nami reconnurent. Il s'agissait du sniper qui tirait sur les mouettes à Mock Town, de l'espèce de catcheurs, du type qui avait filé des pommes empoisonnés à Luffy et le pirate avec lequel Luffy a failli se battre à Mock Town.

? : "J'suis venu pour ta tête à 100 millions ! Rends-toi !"

Luffy : "Comment ça, 100 millions ?"

? : "Donc t'es pas au courant. Il y a une récompense de 100 millions sur ta tête. Et Zoro 'le Chasseur de Pirate' ! 60 millions sur la tienne !"

Ussop : "C'est vrai c'est de nouvelle affiches ! Zoro, ta tête est mise à prix."

Sanji : "Quoi ! Hé, une minute et la mienne ?! J'en ai une, non ?!"

Ussop : "Non"

Sanji : "Regarde mieux."

Ussop : "Non"

Alors que Zoro et Luffy se réjouissaient de leurs nouvelles primes, Nami tentant de les calmer une nouvelle fois, de leur faire comprendre que c'était pas une bonne nouvelle, l'océan commença à gonfler juste en dessous du navire de cet autre équipage et soudain, l'océan explosa littéralement, projetant de l'eau violemment dans les airs, comme un gigantesque geyser, réduisant le radeau géant en morceau et catapultant le Merry dans les airs.

? : "Mais putain de merde ! C'était quoi ça !"

Sanji : "Aucune idée mais le bateau vogue à la surface de la trombe d'eau !"

Nami (à elle-même) : "… Le vent"

Luffy : "Yes, direction les îles célestes."

Sanji : "Non attends, on a un problème. Le bateau commence à flotter. On risque de se faire éjecter !"

? : "Ok, super, et on fait comment ? Le souffle nous a propulsé jusqu'ici alors on peut plus faire marche arrière."

Nami : "Hissez la voile ! Maintenant ! Ce n'est pas une simple colonne d'eau ! C'est un courant ascendant !"

Même si tout le monde avait des doutes, Nami restait sans doute la meilleure navigatrice du monde, du moins aux yeux de l'équipage, et ils obéirent et une fois la voile déployée, le bateau se détacha de la colonne mais il se mit à voler, littéralement.

Luffy : "Génial, ce navire vole dans les airs !"

? : "J'suis impressionné, j'ai jamais vu personne réussir un coup pareil, t'as du talent."

Nami : "Merci !"

Luffy : "Bien joué, Nami ! Maintenant, en route pour les Emperonimbus !"

Equipage : "OUAAAAAIS !"

Mais arrivé au nuage, il fallait maintenant le traverser, et lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils luttèrent pour rester conscient, la difficulté à respirer et l'absence d'oxygène faisait de ce nuage un lieu difficile à traverser. Le bateau arriva enfin au bout du nuage et fut propulser dans les airs, laissant derrière lui quelques-uns de ses morceaux, notamment des fragments de ses ailes. Il fallut un moment à l'équipage pour se remettre de la traversée mais quand ils se relevèrent, ils furent émerveillés par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Ils étaient entourés de nuages, voguant sur une mer de nuage.

Nami : "On navigue sur des nuages ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?"

Luffy : "Ben, on peut, ce sont des nuages après tout."

Sanji, Zoro, Chopper et ? (battant l'air de leur main) : "Non, ce n'est pas possible !"

Chopper : "Oh non, Ussop ne respire plus !"

Luffy : "Quoi ? Fais lui du bouche-à-bouche."

Sanji : "Ok, je vais le faire à Nami-swan !"

Zoro et ? : "Abruti."

C'est à ce moment-là que l'équipage marqua un temps d'arrêt, se tournant tous dans la même direction, fixant ce type avec une écharpe autour du coup se tenant debout au milieu du bateau, les bras croisés, qui se contenta de lever une main, en un geste de salut.

? : "Yo."

Equipage (sauf Robin) : "MAIS D'OÙ TU SORT, TOI ?"

? : "De la cuisine."

Nami : "ET COMMENT T'ES MONTÉ À BORD ?"

? : "Le hublot."

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse en rajouter, Robin pris la parole.

Robin : "Je pense que tout le monde ici aimerait savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici, sur ce navire ?"

? (s'adossant au bastingage) : "J'étais à Mock Town et je vous ai entendu parler des îles célestes et comme vous aviez l'air déterminé à y aller, je me suis permis de taper l'incruste. Ne vous inquitez pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal, si c'est ce que vous craigniez. D'autant qu'on est pas encore arrivé à destination."

Nami : "Pardon ?"

? : "Allo ? Les ÎLES célestes ? Vous voyez une île dans le coin ? En plus, l'aiguille du Log Pose pointe toujours vers le haut, donc faut qu'on monte encore."

Nami (regardant le Log Pose) : "Effectivement, mais comment on fait pour monter, gros malin ?"

? (les bras derrière la tête) : "C'est toi la navigatrice, tu te débrouille."

Alors qu'une veine palpita sur le front de la rouquine, l'attention de l'équipage fut attiré par Ussop, qui avait pris la décision de faire de la plongé sous-marine dans la mer de nuage. Il plongea et s'enfonça dans les nages, disparaissant du champ de vision de l'équipage. L'inquiétude commença à se faire ressentir et les propos de Robin n'arrangèrent pas la situation.

Robin : "Je me demande… Vous croyez que … cet océan a un fond ?"

Réalisant qu'ils étaient dans le ciel, le fond de cet océan correspondait un fond des nuages, et donc, au vide, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Zoro : "Cet idiot a traversé les nuages ?!"

Luffy allogea son bras pour tenter de rattraper le sniper mais il lui était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, alors Robin pris les choses en mains.  
 _ **OJOS FLEUR !**_

Utilisant les pouvoirs du Hana Hana no Mi, elle fit apparaitre des yeux sur le bras de Luffy, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver Ussop, qui venait effectivement de traverser les nuages et commençait à chuter vers l'océan.

 _ **SEIS FLEUR !**_

Faisant apparaitre six bras à partir de celui de Luffy, Robin rattrapa Ussop et permis ainsi à Luffy de le remonter sur le bateau, non sans amener avec lui plusieurs créatures, semblable à des poissons et des poulpes, comme si Ussop avait servi d'appât pour la pêche. Créatures que Zoro découpa sans effort. Alors que l'équipage avait à nouveau oublié notre inconnu, trop occupé à admirer les poissons vivants dans cette mer, Chopper, avec des jumelles, repéra au loin un bateau qui venait de se faire détruire par un homme portant un masque, qui se dirigeait maintenant vers eux. En effet, le mystérieux personnage, qui semblait courir sur les nuages, sauta sur le bateau, un bazooka dans les mains.

Sanji : "Stop ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

L'inconnu masqué : "Je vais tous vous supprimer !"

A l'entente de cette menace, Zoro, Sanji et Luffy se préparèrent au combat, mais ils se firent tous mettre au tapis sans aucun effort. Alors que l'homme au masque s'éloigna, pointant son espèce de bazooka sur le bateau, il fut interrompu par une autre voix inconnue.

? : "Tu en a assez fait !"

Le nouvel arrivant se jeta sur l'homme au masque, le repoussant avec sa lance et se présentant comme le Chevalier du Ciel, un vieil homme en armure de chevalier armé d'une lance, accompagné d'un oiseau au plumage rose à pois mauve, qui était brun au niveau de la queue et de la tête, avec un long bec. Alors que Luffy, Zoro et Sanji essayait de comprendre comment ils avaient put se faire battre si facilement, Robin apporta la réponse : la raréfaction de l'oxygène.

Chevalier : "Nous sommes sur la Mer Blanche, à 7000 mètres au-dessus de la Mer Bleu. Et au-dessus, se trouve la Mer Blanche-Blanche, à 10000 mètres. Les habitants de la Mer Bleu ne peuvent pas respirer correctement."

Après quelques explications, le Chevalier se proposa de leur offrir sa protection, pour 5 millions d'extols par personnes. Mais devant l'ignorance des pirates au sujet de cette monnaie, le Chevalier fut confus.

Chevalier : "Vous ne venez pas de Highwest ? Vous êtes allez sur au moins une ou deux îles."

Nami : "Une minute ! Il y a une autre route pour accéder aux îles célestes ?"

Chevalier : "Vous voulez dire que vous êtes venus en utilisant ce monstrueux geyser ? Dur de croire qu'il existe encore des gens aussi téméraires que vous."

Nami (en larmes) : "Je le savais… ce n'était pas la route normale."

Luffy (secoué par Nami) : "On s'en fout. On l'a fait c'est tout."

Nami (secouant Luffy) : "Je croyais que j'allais mourir ! Si on avait eu plus d'infos…"

Au final, le chevalier se leva, lançant un sifflet à l'équipage.

Chevalier : "Quand vous utiliserez ce sifflet, je descendrais pour vous aider. Normalement, je vous demanderais 5 millions d'extols mais ce sifflet est un cadeau. Utilisez-le quand vous voulez !"

Nami : "Attendez ! On ne sait même pas comment vous vous appelé !"

Chevalier : "Mon nom est Gan Forr, le Chevalier du ciel et mon compagnon Pierre ! D'ailleurs, Pierre est un oiseau qui a mangé le Uma-Uma no Mi."

Cette petite révélation, accompagnée par le début de la transformation de Pierre, déclencha la surprise des habitants de la Mer Bleu.

Gan Forr : "Ce qui veut dire qu'il se transforme en cheval ailée ! Aussi connu sous le nom de … Pégase !"

Sauf que le pégase avait les même couleur que Pierre, à savoir rose à pois mauves et sa tête lui donnait un air de demeurés, ruinant l'image majestueuse que l'équipage se faisait jusque là du célèbre cheval volant.

Maintenant que Gan Forr venait de partir, les chapeaux de pailles retournèrent à une autre source d'interrogation. L'inconnu à l'écharpe.

Nami : "Bon, que comptes-tu faire, désormais ?"

? : "Eh bien, je pense que je vais vous accompagner, du moins tant que vous êtes sur les îles célestes. Après tout, c'est pas comme si je pouvais aller ailleurs. Je pourrais même intégrer votre équipage, si vous le voulez."

Luffy : "Ouais, non merci. J'ai pas envie."

? : "Je sais voler."

Luffy (pinte à la main, des étoiles dans les yeux) : "Pour notre nouveau membre d'équipage, hip hip …"

Equipage (sauf Robin, qui ria doucement) : "C'EST QUOI CE CHANGEMENT D'AVIS !"

Robin : "Pendant que notre navigatrice discute avec notre capitaine, pourriez-vous au moins nous dire quel est votre nom ?"

? (observant Nami passer Luffy à tabac) : "Vous avez une définition de 'discuter' quelque peu ambiguë, mais pour répondre à votre question, je m'appelle Ashuku, mais appelez-moi Ash, c'est plus simple."

Robin : "Très bien. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous présentez notre équipage. Je me nomme Nico Robin, je viens tout juste d'intégrer l'équipage comme archéologue. Vous connaissez surement déjà notre capitaine et notre épéiste grâce à leurs avis de recherche. Le blond est notre cuisinier Sanji, celui avec le long nez, c'est notre sniper Ussop, le petit renne, c'est Chopper, notre médecin et enfin la navigatrice, Nami."

Ash : "Vous avez vraiment un tanuki comme médecin ?"

Chopper (prenant sa forme humaine) : "T'as pas entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire !"

Ash : "Ah, pardon. Un gorille. Désolé."

Chopper : "UN RENNE ! TU LE FAIS EXPRÈS OU QUOI ?"

Ash (avec un sourire narquois) : "Oui. (tournant la tête, ignorant Chopper qui s'énervait plus encore) Tiens, c'est quoi ça là-bas ?"

Le navire avait vogué un peu tout seul pour finalement se retrouvé devant une espèce d'arche, sur laquelle était marqué l'inscription 'Porte du Paradis'. Alors que certains pensait déjà être mort, ils aperçurent une vieille dame avec un appareil photo, qui leur parlait depuis l'arche.

Amazon : "Vous êtes là en visite ? Ou vous êtes venu pour faire la guerre ? L'un ou l'autre peu importe. Si vous voulez passez, il vous faudra payer une taxe d'immigration de 1 milliards d'extols par personnes. C'est la loi."

Ash : "1 Milliards par personnes ? Ils se font pas chier au Paradis. Vous voulez pas qu'on vous beurre les tartines, aussi ?"

Nami : "Um…Et si on a pas d'argent …?"

Amazon : "Vous pouvez passer."

Ussop : "ON PEUT ?!"

Amazon : "Ou… Vous pouvez ne pas passer. Je ne suis pas un garde ou un guerrier. Je demande seulement les intentions de chacun."

L'aura presque malicieuse autour de la vielle dame ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Ash. Mais soudainement, un espèce de homard géant apparu sous le Merry, prenant le bateau entre ses pinces.

Amazon : "Le célèbre express de la mer Blanche : 'Le Homard Express'"

Tracté par ce homard géant, l'équipage s'engagea sur la route nuageuse en spirale, en route pour les îles célestes. Mais de son côté, Ash ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce séjour dans le ciel allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

 **Bon, voila pour ce premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis ou me donner des conseils, ou même pour me poser des questions sur la fic. Je rappelle que je vais alterner entre One Piece et Fairy Tail, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, chaque fic devraient être updater environ toutes les 2 semaines.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les anges et Dieu

**Re-bonjour, tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien. On est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre dans cette aventure sur les îles célestes. Bonne lecture !**

 **P.S. : Je ne suis pas le détenteur des droits sur One Piece.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Les anges et Dieu**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes déjà que le Vogue Merry, tracté par le homard géant, remontait une route nuageuse entourée de nuages. Ce tunnel vertical était si long qu'ils n'en voyaient pas la sortie, et avaient perdu de vue l'entrée depuis un bon moment déjà.

Ussop : "Où est-ce que l'on vas ? Le nuage devient plus épais et plat comme une rivière. Ça a rien de naturel tout ça."

Nami : "Bien sûr que non, regarde là-haut. Il y a quelque chose d'écrit là-bas !"

En effet, contre les nuages était posé un espèce d'énorme panneau sur lequel était écrit les mots 'Godland Skypiea'

Chopper : "La sortie !"

Ash : "Godland Skypiea !? C'est pas la sortie ! C'est une entrée !"

Propulsé par le homard qui les lâcha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la sortie, les faisant décoller au-dessus de la mer Blanche-Blanche, leur donnant une vue imprenable sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Au milieu des nuages, ils pouvaient apercevoir des bâtiment aussi blanc que les nuages cotonneux les entourant, entouré d'une forêt d'un vert émeraude. A bord de l'océan, ils apercevaient ce qui semblait être une plage d'un blanc immaculé, qui leur faisait un point d'amarrage idéal. Évidemment, celui qui fut le premier à réagir fut Luffy.

Luffy (avec un grand sourire) : "C'est une île…! UNE ÎLE CÉLESTE !"

Le bateau fut à peine arrivé à proximité de la plage que les 3 gamins de l'équipages (Luffy, Ussop et Chopper) étaient déjà en train de courir partout sur la plage, s'émerveillant sur tout et n'importe quoi, les autres toujours à bord. En parlant des autres Zoro venait de lâcher l'ancre, Robin s'était changée et Nami, qui avait changée de tenue, portant maintenant un haut de maillot de bain bleu camouflage et un pantalon s'arrêtant juste en dessous des genoux, se tourna vers Ash qui la regardait avec une expression neutre sur le visage et ayant troqué son haut à manche longue pour un veste sans manche ouverte, cherchant à régler un dernier détail.

Nami (pointant Ash du doigt) : "Toi là. Tu fais pas partie de l'équipage alors on va établir quelques règles".

Ash : "Et depuis quand c'est la navigatrice qui décide de qui intègre l'équipage ?"

Nami (ignorant le commentaire) : "Premièrement, si tu nous attires des problèmes, tu nous payes pour tous les litiges qu'ils me créeront. Deuxièmement, si tu trouves un trésor, il est pour moi. Et troisièmement, si tu avais besoin d'argent pour acheter quoique ce soit, je t'en prêterait, mais avec un taux d'intérêts de 500 %."

Ash (marmonnant) : "Et moi qui croyait que les frais de 1 milliard par personnes étaient abusées. C'est pas des oursins qu'elle a dans les poches, mais des porcs épic. Et des hérissons. Et des cactus. Et des clous."

Nami : "Oh, et puis-ce que je ne te fais pas confiance, tu resteras constamment sous ma surveillance. En plus, si il y a des habitations, il y a des habitants, donc des boutiques et j'ai besoin d'un porteur. "

Ash (marmonnant) : "Ah, la pétasse."

Nami (tournant la tête, une veine palpitant sur le front) : "Pardon ?"

En se tournant, elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à un Ash qui avait une glace à l'italienne sortie de nulle part entre les mains.

Ash : "J'ai dit 'Ah, la glace, y a rien de mieux.' Tu m'as pas laissé finir ma phrase aussi."

Nami (se reprenant) : "Non, non, non. Ça marcheras pas. Je t'ai clairement entendu dire…"

Ash (pointant derrière Nami, les yeux écarquillés) : "Oh la vache ! Une île couverte d'or !"

Nami (se retournant, les yeux en forme de Berry) : "OÙ ÇA !?"

Évidemment, il n'y avait absolument rien et Ash en profita pour descendre du bateau, rejoignant les 3 gamins, déjà rejoint par Sanji, sous le regard satisfait de Zoro, ravi de voir quelqu'un faire tourner en bourrique celle qui avait depuis longtemps héritée du titre de sorcière. Bientôt, tout le monde était sur la plage, s'amusant à découvrir ce que cet environnement très particulier avait à offrir. Des plantes ressemblant à des ballons, des espèces de pastèques carrées très dure, mais également du mobilier de plage, principalement des sortes de chaises longues faites en nuages. Ash, perdu dans sa contemplation, fut tiré de ses pensées par un espèce de petit renard d'un pelage violet extrêmement pâle. Et presque instantanément, ils entendirent une douce mélodie parvenir à leurs oreilles. Ils virent alors une personne, se tenant debout sur un nuage.

Sanji : "Heee ! Il y a quelqu'un là-bas !"

Ussop : "Oh non ! On va encore devoir se battre ?!"

Chopper (paniquant) : "Le sifflet ! Où est le sifflet ?!"

Sanji : "Non, attendez ! C'est un ange !"

En effet, la silhouette de l'individu se précisa, indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, qui tenait une harpe dans ses mains, avec une paire d'ailes dans le dos. Elle s'arrêta de jouer, se tournant vers les pirates, laissant ces derniers voir ses yeux foncées.

? : "Bidonjour !"

Ash : "Pardon ?"

? : (s'avançant) : "Vous venez de la mer bleue ? Viens ici, Suu."

Le petit renard, donc appelé Suu, se précipita vers l'inconnue ailée, qui s'approchait de plus en plus du groupe.

Luffy : "…On est monté d'en dessous. Tu habites ici ?"

? : "Oui, je suis une habitante. Ici c'est Angel Beach, l'une des plages de Skypiea."

Maintenant au niveau de l'équipage, elle tourna la tête vers les 2 espèces de pastèques que Luffy avait sous les bras, riant légèrement.

? : "Haha… vous vouliez boire le jus de ces conashes ?"

Ash : "Du jus de conashes, hein ? Vous auriez pas du nectar de shalopes, aussi ?"

Sanji (outré, les dents pointues) : "Non mais ça va pas ?! C'est quoi, ces manières, abruti."

? (ignorant les éclats de voix) : "Toute la peau est dure comme de l'acier. On ne peut pas la couper, il faut faire comme ça."

Sur ces mots, elle prit l'une des conashes de Luffy et, à l'aide d'un petit couteau, fit un trou sur le haut du fruit et y glissa une paille, avant de le rendre à Luffy, qui put donc boire le contenu du fruit et à en juger par son expression, ça avait l'air sacrément délicieux. L'inconnue se présenta enfin, le petit renard dans les bras.

? : "Je suis Conis. Et là, c'est Suu. Si je peux vous aider, n'hésitez pas à me le dire."

Sanji : "J'en ai un. Votre regard m'éblouis…" commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Nami, lui tirant l'oreille.

Nami : "Dégage."

Ash (les bras croisés) : "Hum…"

Nami lui jeta un regard, le voyant plongé dans ses pensées avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole., avec un ton des plus sérieux

Ash : "Alors pour pouvoir profiter d'une conashe, il suffit de mettre une paille dans le trou ? C'est bon à savoir."

Nami (mode véner) : "ET TOI, TU DÉGAGE ENCORE PLUS !" hurla-t-elle avant de lui botter le cul, l'envoyant s'écraser à bien 20 mètres sur la plage. (soupirant) : "Comment peut-on avoir l'esprit aussi mal tourné ?"

Ash : "J'ai juste parlé d'une paille dans un trou, c'est qui le plus tordu ? Moi ou celle qui y a vu une allusion sexuelle ?"

Nami parti pour lancer une autre réplique cinglante dont elle a le secret avant de s'arrêter, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il avait pas tort. Zoro de son côté s'approcha de Ash, se plantant devant lui, son regard dans le sien, comme pour le jauger, avant de tendre la main vers ce type qu'il connaissait à peine.

Zoro : "Je sais pas si tu rejoindras l'équipage, mais en tout cas, je l'espère beaucoup."

Ash (serrant la main de Zoro) : "Merci, ça fait plaisir."

Nami (retournant à Conis) : "Bon passons. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous devons apprendre, nous ne savons rien de cet endroit."

Conis : "Demander moi ce que vous voulez."

Mais avant d'aller plus loin, ils furent interrompus par un bruit, accompagné d'une forme à l'horizon.

Conis : "Ah, père."

Père de Conis : "Bidonjour, Conis !"

Conis : "Oui. Bidonjour, père."

Ash : "Je m'y ferais jamais à cette façon de dire bonjour."

L'inconnu, étant donc le père de Conis, était un homme avec une barbe et le même genre de coiffure que ça fille, à savoir dressés en 2 petites antennes. Il était aux commandes d'un étrange véhicule, portant sur son dos une sorte de panier. Il s'approchait de plus en plus de la plage, mais sans ralentir, ce qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer s'écraser dans les palmiers à l'autre bout de la plage, ce qui l'envoya au sol.

Père de Conis (se relevant) : "Tout le monde va bien ?"

Zoro : "C'est plutôt à nous de poser cette question !"

Père de Conis : "Ce sont des amis, Conis ? Dans ce cas laissez-moi me présenter : je m'appelle Pagaya."

Une fois les présentations passées, ainsi qu'une invitation à diner, accepter avec joie par les pirates, Luffy se mit aux commandes du véhicule, appelé Waver, et tenta de le piloter, mais hélas pour lui, c'était loin d'être simple et il termina sa course dans l'océan de nuages, dans lequel il coula, comme pour leur mer bleue d'origine. Peu après, le temps pour les pirates de repêcher Luffy, mais aussi Chopper, qui avait eu la bonne idée de plonger chercher Luffy lui-même, Pagaya leur expliqua.

Pagaya : "Les Waver sont fait pour être légers et donc très mobiles. Même les plus petites des vagues altèrent sa course. Je suis désoler, mais il faut une parfaite connaissance de la mer pour savoir lire les vagues. Il faut au moins 10 ans d'apprentissage pour le maîtriser."

Ussop (sous le choc) : "Impossible ! Ça demande trop de patience !"

Ash : "Une parfaite connaissance de la mer ? Je me demande si…"

Nami : "Heyyyyy !"

En entendant la voix de Nami, l'équipage, Pagaya et Conis se tournèrent et virent Nami, debout sur le Waver, le pilotant comme si elle en avait fait toute sa vie.

Ussop (encore plus sous le choc) : "ELLE LE PILOTE !"

Ash : "Elle a l'air de s'éclater un max. En espérant que ça lui fasse oublier les règles à la con qu'elle m'a imposé."

Pendant que Nami s'amusait avec le Waver, le reste des pirates furent guidé par Pagaya jusqu'à chez lui, empruntant un grand escalier, d'où ils pouvaient voir des ouvriers découper des nuages, comme on le fait pour la pierre sur la Mer Bleue. Pendant le trajet, Pagaya leur expliqua les différences entre les 2 types de nuages sur les îles célestes : les nuages aqueux, qui composent la Mer Blanche et Blanche-Blanche et les nuages Ferme qui constitue les îles en elles-mêmes et qui sont donc utiliser dans la construction. Ils arrivèrent finalement chez Conis et Pagaya, une maison qui ressemblait davantage à une villa qu'à une maison.

/- Un peu plus tard -/

Luffy (parlant dans un coquillage) : "Ussop est un idiot !"

Ussop : "Pourquoi moi ?"

Conis : "Maintenant, appuie sur le sommet du coquillage."

Luffy : "Où ? Ici ?"

En appuyant sur le coquillage, ce dernier ce mis à répéter les paroles mots prononcés par Luffy, Ussop et Conis, avec les mêmes voix.

Ash : "Je vois. Ce truc à enregistrer les sons. C'est ça que vous appelez un Dial ?"

Arrivé dans le salon de leur maison, Conis avait pris l'initiative de parler aux pirates et à leur 'invité' des Dials, des coquillages originaires des îles célestes qui avait tous des fonctions différentes. Des Lampe-Dial utiliser comme des lampes, des Audio-Dial, comme celui que Ussop et Luffy venaient de tester, des Heat-Dials, utilisés comme chauffages ou comme four et plein d'autres, aux fonctionnalités diverses et variés. Ash, visitant la maison, tomba sur la cuisine, où Sanji filait un coup de main à Pagaya pour préparer le repas et en profiter pour en apprendre davantage sur la cuisine locale quand il se mit à tousser violemment.

Pagaya : "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Sanji : "J'ai essayé cette sauce coloré mais c'est si fort… Tellement fort que ma langue me brûle."

Pagaya : "Oh, pardon. Elle est périmée."

Sanji (jetant le pot par terre) : "Alors la laisse pas trainer ! Tu veux ma mort ?!"

Ash secoua la tête devant ce spectacle avant de d'arrêter son regard sur ce qui semblait être des beignets de poissons qui lui mirent l'eau à la bouche. Tendant la main pour en prendre un, il manqua de se faire planter un couteau dans la main par Sanji.

Sanji : "Bas les pattes, monsieur 'Je tape l'incruste'. Personne n'y touche tant que Nami et Robin ne sont pas à table."

Ash (jetant un œil derrière Sanji) : "Ah, Nami. Où t'as foutu ton haut de maillot ?"

Sanji, l'œil en cœur, se retourna d'un coup, prêt à profiter du spectacle, mais en se retournant, il vit que Nami n'était pas là. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda vers le plat de beignet et vit qu'ils avaient disparus.

Sanji (en flammes) : "ENFOIRÉ ! REVIENS ICI !"

Sanji arriva dans le salon, se jetant sur Ash pour lui balancer un coup de pied au visage, mais lorsque son pied entra en contact avec son visage, sa jambe fut projeter vers l'arrière, comme si il venait de taper un bumper qui l'envoya à l'autre bout du salon, sous les regards surpris des autres personnes présentes.

Chopper : "Eh ! Mais comment il a fait ça ? Il a même pas bougé."

Zoro : "Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait, mais si il peut mettre le cuistot au tapis, ça me vas."

Ash : "Hehe. Je vous expliquerais plus tard. En attendant, je pense qu'il serait plus sage de manger, non ?"

Sanji (se relevant) : "On règlera ça plus tard toi et moi. Par contre où est Nami ? Je ne la voie plus."

À l'entente de ses mots, Pagaya et Conis étaient d'un coup devenu beaucoup plus soucieux.

Conis : "Père…Il ne vas rien lui arriver … ?"

Pagaya : "Oui, ma petite Conis, j'ai moi aussi un mauvais pressentiment."

Ash (fronçant les sourcils) : "De quoi vous parlez ?"

Conis : "Ici à Skypiea, il y a un endroit dans lequel il ne faut absolument pas se rendre, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est un endroit tout prêt d'ici. En Waver, on y arrive très vite. Il s'agit d'une terre sacré, l'endroit où vit Dieu. Upper Yard."

Cette révélation provoqua des réactions diverses au sein de l'équipage. Dans le cas de Luffy par exemple.

Luffy : "Quoi, il y a un dieu ?! Là où il ne faut surtout pas aller ?!"

En voyant Luffy sourire de plus en plus, Ussop intervint, attrapant Luffy par le col de sa veste.

Ussop : "Luffy ! À quoi tu penses ?! Écoute-la un peu ! Si elle dit qu'il ne faut pas y aller, c'est qu'il ne faut pas y aller, jamais de la vie !"

Luffy : "C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ne pas y aller, hum ?"

En disant ces mots, il s'était mis à siffloter, grignotant sur un bout de pain. Personne ne pouvait voir son visage mais il était facile de deviner à quoi il pensait.

Tout le monde (pensées) : "Il vas essayer d'y aller…"

Ash (pensées) : "On dirait que ce mec n'a aucune notion de danger. Comment ils ont pu survivre jusque-là avec un type pareil à leur tête ? Ah oui, il est balèze."

/- Pendant ce temps, Upper Yard -/

Nami : "Wow. Ces arbres sont immenses, je n'arrive même pas à voir la cime."

La navigatrice, comme le craignait Pagaya et Conis, s'était trop éloigné et avait fini par atteindre le bord d'Upper Yard, la terre de dieu. Alors qu'elle admirait la végétation locale, tout en se posant de multiples questions, elle entendit un bruit provenant de la forêt. Elle tenta alors de partir mais n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'elle entendit un clic derrière elle. En se retournant, elle se retrouva face au type masqué qui les avait attaqué sur la Mer Blanche. Mais une explosion provenant de la forêt les interrompis. Nami et l'homme masqué tournèrent la tête vers l'explosion et ils virent un homme, couvert de blessure et de sang, allongé par terre.

Homme blessé : "Hey ! Aidez-moi ! Laissez-moi monter ! J'ai…raté mon bateau. Je ferais n'importe quoi !"

Mais hélas, Nami n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une lumière bleuté intense apparue dans le ciel et d'un coup, une masse d'énergie de la même teinte bleutée s'abattit sur le pauvre homme dans un fracas assourdissant, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survivre.

Homme masqué : "Merde… Enel ! Il ose encore souiller la terre sacrée !"

À peine eut il finit sa phrase qu'il fit un bond en arrière, esquivant une autre décharge d'énergie sorti de nulle part avant de fuir, laissant Nami seule devant Upper Yard. Entendant des voix, la rousse se cacha derrière un arbre, pour pouvoir écouter sans être vue. Elle eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir 4 personnes et 2 animaux qui discutaient entre eux de ce qui venait de se passer.

Inconnu 1 : "Vous croyez qu'il parlait à quelqu'un en particulier..?"

Inconnu 2 : "Il priait certainement pour vivre plus longtemps. Mais pourquoi Enel l'a-t-il sauvé ?"

Inconnu 3 : "Oui, on a plus le droit de profiter ? On peut plus s'amuser ?"

Inconnu 4 : "Les 'immigrants illégaux' suivants sont déjà arrivés. Amazon dis qu'il y a un bateau avec 8 personnes venant de la Mer Bleue."

Inconnu 3 : "Seulement 8 ? Ça vaut pas la peine !"

Inconnu 2 : "Pourtant, on pourrait facilement se les partager en 4."

Maintenant que les autres étaient partis, Nami se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et pour elle rien ne s'annonçait bien, les paroles d'Amazon à Heaven's Gate lui revenant en tête.

 _'Vous devez payer une taxe d'immigration de 1 milliard d'extols par personnes.'_

Nami (pensées) : "8 immigrants clandestins ? Peut-être parce qu'on a pas payé ? Oh non. Ça veut dire qu'on va finir comme se gars ?! C'était qui c'est types et c'est quoi cet endroit ?!"

Nami remonta sur le Waver et retourna à Angle Beach.

Nami : "C'est du sérieux…! Il faut que je le dise aux autres."

/- Angel Beach -/

Pagaya : "Il est vraiment vieux !"

Luffy était avec Pagaya et Conis sur la plage d'Angel Beach, le vieil homme inspectant le Waver que les pirates avaient trouvé à la Mer Bleue. Le reste de l'équipage était sur le Sunny, prêt à partir à la recherche de Nami. Mais pendant que Luffy se demandait si ce Waver était réparable, il fut interrompu par toute une troupe de type en uniforme blanc qui rampaient sur le sable, absolument pas discret.

Leader : "À toutes les unités, halte !"

Ils se relevèrent passant une main dans leur dos et l'autre derrière leur tête, 2 doigts dressés vers le ciel, comme pour faire des oreilles de lapin.

Troupe : "Bidonjour !"

Conis et Pagaya : "Bidonjour."

Leader : "Les 7 immigrants illégaux des mers bleues, c'est vous non ?! N'essayez pas de nier. Amazon, la gardienne de la porte vous a vue. Elle a également envoyé votre photo."

C'est mots provoquèrent la surprise de Conis et Pagaya, qui ignorait ce détail concernant les pirates. Malgré tout, ils tentèrent de les soutenir.

Pagaya : "Non ! Il y a une méprise, capitaine McKinley! Ils ne sont pas mauvais…"

McKinley : "Ne cherchez pas d'excuses. Regardez la vérité en face. De toute façon, il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire tout de suite. L'immigration illégale est punie par le jugement du paradis. C'est un crime de classe 11, vous allez être punis, puis vous redeviendrez de simple touristes."

Ash : "Ah ok, et c'est quoi cette punition ?"

McKinley : "C'est très simple. Payer 10 fois la taxe d'entrée. 100 millions d'extols par personnes, soit 800 millions pour vous 8. Si vous payez maintenant, votre crime sera oublié."

Ussop : "8-800 millions ?! Et ça fait combien en Berry ?"

McKinley : "En monnaie de la Mer Bleue ? Je crois que c'est 1 Berry pour 100 Extols."

Ash : "C'est déjà moins cher, mais je pense pas que les caisses de ce bateau soit aussi remplie. On ferait mieux de retrouver Nami et partir avant que ça parte en sucette." (pensées) "D'autant que si on paye et que Nami l'apprend, j'ai dans l'idée qu'on va mal le vivre."

Il fut assez vite sujet du Waver hors d'usage sur la plage, avec d'un côté McKinley, qui faisait la liste des crimes lié à la destruction ou au vol d'un Waver, de l'autre Pagaya et Conis qui tentait d'arranger le coup et au milieu Luffy qui s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose. Quand soudain…

Nami : "Attendez une minute ! Luffy ! Ne leur désobéi pas !"

Nami, à bord du Waver, était en train de se ruer vers la plage, pour annoncer aux autres ce dont elle avait été témoin, quand Ussop lui adressa la parole.

Ussop : "Quoi ? Ne pas leur désobéir, Nami ?! On peut payer la taxe d'entrée de 7 millions d'extols."

La position de Nami empêchait les autres de voir son visage quand elle prononça les mots qui suivirent.

Nami : "…Eh bien, on pourrais la régler de justesse mais 8 millions de Berries c'est-"

Ash (réalisant ce qu'elle allait faire) : "Oh non…"

Nami : "BEAUCOUP TROP CHER !"

Dans sa colère, elle percuta McKinley avec le Waver, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la plage.

Ash : "Tu parles d'une réaction abusive. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'on va pas pouvoir partir tranquillement les mains dans les poches."

Nami rendit le Waver à Pagaya et Conis, les remerciant, avant d'attraper Luffy par le bras et de le tirer vers le bateau, ne voulant pas rester une minute de plus ici. Mais hélas pour eux.

McKinley (se relevant) : "Attendez ! Vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher ! Avec toutes vos agressions verbales et ceci, vous avez clairement commis le crime de classe 5 d'obstruction à un agent de la force publique. Au nom du Dieu Enel, vous êtes condamnés au 'Flot des nuages' !"

Ash (une tasse de thé à la main) : "Le Flot des Nuages ? Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai dans l'idée que c'est pas aussi fun que ça en a l'air. *boit une gorgée*"

Conis : "En effet. Ils mettent le bateau sur une nuage et on vous laisse flotter dans le ciel jusqu'à ce que vous mourriez. C'est une peine de mort !"

McKinley : "SAISISSEZ-LES !"

Une fois le signal donné, les soldats se saisirent de leurs arcs et visèrent les pirates toujours sur la plage.

 _ **MILKY ARROW !**_

Les flèches fusèrent, laissant derrière elles une trainée nuageuse et si les tirs furent facile à esquiver, c'était parce que ces tirs n'avaient pas pour but de faire mal, mais de mettre en place des routes nuageuses, sur lesquelles les Bérets Blanc se mirent à se déplacer grâce à leurs espèces de patins à glace spécial nuages. Mais Luffy esquiva, s'accrochant à un arbre avant de retourner vers les soldats, tournoyants rapidement sur lui-même.

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO HANABI !**_

D'un coup, des coups de poings et de pieds jaillirent quasi simultanément, frappant tout les soldats, les mettant tous hors-jeu en l'espace d'un instant.

Pendant que les membres de l'équipage réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant, Ash était toujours surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Ash : "Je rêve où il s'est étiré, là ?"

Robin : "En effet, j'imagine qu'il est normal de trouver cela surprenant lorsqu'on le voit pour la première fois. Il a mangé le Gomu Gomu no Mi, faisant de lui un homme caoutchouc."

Ash : "Vu qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de gars à se battre avec une arme et vu sa prime, je me doutait que ça devait être le cas, juste surpris par le style de pouvoir."

Entre temps, McKinley venait de se relever et s'était mis à rire, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

McKinley : "Hahaha, pauvres fous… Vous auriez dû nous écouter… les bérets blancs sont les forces les plus compréhensives de toutes les force de dieu sur cette île. Ils ne seront pas pardonnés ! Vous êtes maintenant des criminels de classe 2. Criez et pleurez autant que vous voulez… Quoi qu'il arrive, vous serez jugés par les oracles d'Upper Yard !"

Une fois les Bérets Blanc partis, les pirates s'étaient tous rassemblés sur la plage, Nami leur expliquant ce à quoi elle avait assisté plus tôt à Upper Yard. Elle en était finalement revenue à se plaindre de cette affaire d'intrusion.

Nami : "On a été trompé ! C'est ce que la grand-mère a dit. 'Vous pouvez passer', mais c'est une intrusion illégale ? Quelle arnaque !"

Ash : "J'suis d'accord que c'est pas réglo, mais on aurait pas eu ces emmerdes si on, non, si TU avais voulu payer."

Nami (pointant Ash du doigt) : "Silence ! Tu n'as pas le droit à la parole."

Ash : "À t'entendre soit gueuler, soit parler constamment d'argent, je me demande comment tu as fait pour avoir ce droit."

Nami (énervé) : "JE VAIS TE TUER !"

Zoro : "J'adore ce mec."

Après cet incident passé, l'équipage décida qu'il valait mieux qu'ils quittent Angle Beach, ne serait-ce que pour éviter d'attirer des ennuis à Pagaya et Conis. Ussop, Sanji et Luffy se portèrent volontaire pour aller chercher des provisions, et des outils dans le cas d'Ussop, chez Pagaya pendant que le reste de l'équipage préparait le bateau pour repartir.

Nami : "Hey, toi avec ton écharpe."

Ash : "J'ai un nom, la rouquine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Nami : "Déjà, tu me dois 2.000.000 de Berries pour ce que tu as osé dire tout à l'heure à propos des frais d'entrés."

Ash : "COMBIEN ?!" Il avait hurlé, outré par le montant exorbitant exigé par la navigatrice, alors qu'il n'avait fait que dire la vérité.

Nami : "Ensuite, va avec les 3 idiots, au moins tu serviras à quelque chose."

Ash : "Et dans l'hypothèse où je te demande d'aller te faire mettre ?"

/- Plus tard -/

Ussop : "Si tu veux survivre, tu apprendras à ne pas contredire Nami quand elle donne des ordres. Et aussi de faire ce que je dis. Je suis en fait la tête pensante de cet équipage."

Ash avait finalement été contraint de suivre, après s'être fait passer à tabac par Nami, qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié qu'il lui parle comme il l'avait fait. Ce qui expliquait qu'il avait en ce moment même le visage gonflé et couvert de bosse, visible même malgré son écharpe qui cachait une bonne partie de sa tête.

Ash : "Le problème tiens en 3 points : Je dis ce que je pense sans filtre, je n'aime pas me faire marcher sur les pieds et j'adore foutre les gens en rogne. Un cocktail explosif s'il en est."

Ash, donc accompagné de Luffy, Sanji et Ussop étaient chez Pagaya, faisant le plein de provisions pour la suite de leur voyage quand Ussop remarqua quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le Merry. Sanji s'empara de la longue vue d'Ussop, qu'il braqua sur Nami un instant avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Sanji : "Nooooon ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle porte un T-Shirt ? Pourquoi ?"

Ash : "Really, man ? C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Parce que T-shirt ou pas, ils sont tous dans la merde j'ai l'impression."

En effet, grâce à leur longue vue, ils purent voir une espèce de homard géant sous le bateau, transportant ce dernier au loin, des espèces de serpents géants à leurs poursuites.

Sanji (tremblant) : "Pourquoi un T-Shirt ?"

Ussop (le tapant du plat de la main) : "Tu penses toujours à ça ?!"

Ash : "Autant pervers que gentleman, ce type."

Ussop : "Luffy ! C'est sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Luffy : "Où ils vont ?"

Ash : "Je sais pas où ils vont, mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'on leur laisse le choix."

Pagaya : "Ce homard est un servant de Dieu. Tout ce qu'il prend deviens uns 'offrande' à Dieu. Ils sont donc surement en route pour l'Autel Sacrificiel."

Ash : "Sacrificiel ? AH ! Tout un programme, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pagaya : "En fait, ce sacrifice n'est qu'une rumeur. Apparemment le jugement de Dieu confrontes els criminels à 2 punitions, le sacrifice et l'ordalie. Vos amis sont donc actuellement des otages. Ce qui veut dire que ceux qui seront vraiment jugés, ce sera vous 4 ! I ordalies, une pour chacun des oracles."

Luffy : "Je me fiche de ces histoires de sacrifice ou de je sais pas quoi. Peu importe ce qui nous attend là-bas. Il faut qu'on retrouve Nami et les autres. Alors on va défoncer ces oracles et c'est tout."

Pagaya : "Vous ne devriez pas les prendre à la légère ! Le pouvoir des 4 oracles dépasse votre imagination. Et le plus important, le dieu Ener vis à Upper Yard…"

Luffy : "J'irais là-bas de toute façon. J'irais sauver mes amis."

Devant cette détermination, Ash souri avant de se lever, se tournant vers les autres.

Ash : "Bon, je pense qu'on a pas vraiment le choix. Allons voir ce domaine de Dieu de plus près."

 **Chapitre long mais que j'espère plaisant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en laissant une review. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

 **Next time : Départ pour Upper Yard. Ordalie des sphères et le Merry à L'autel Sacrificiel**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ordalie et Onde de choc

**Salut les gars ! Vous allez bien, j'espère. Nous sommes donc réunis ici aujourd'hui pour le 3éme chapitre de cette fic One Piece avec au programme plus d'infos sur les pouvoirs de mon OC. Bonne lecture.**

 **P.S. : Je ne suis pas le proprio de One Piece, seul mon OC est à moi.**

 **Chapitre 3 : Ordalie et Onde de choc**

/- Skypiea, Lovely Street -/

Une fois la décision prise d'aller chercher leurs amis, embarqués par un super homard en direction du domaine de Dieu, Luffy, Ussop et Sanji, toujours accompagné par Ash, l'auto-stoppeur à l'écharpe, se trouvaient maintenant sur Lovely Street, un quartier commerçant de l'île céleste. Conis les conduisait au port de l'île, pour s'embarquer pour Upper Yard. Cependant, alors qu'ils avançaient dans la rue, ils remarquaient que les citoyens ailés les regardaient d'un œil étrange, tous semblaient particulièrement stressé. Chose que Luffy semblait être le seul à ne pas le remarquer, les 3 autres légèrement stressés face à ces regards.

Ash (pensées, fronçant les sourcils) : _"C'est bizarre. Je veux bien que le fait qu'on soit des criminels ait circulée, mais de quoi ils ont peurs ? C'est de la punition qu'ils ont peur ? Mais pourquoi ?"_

Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant une étrange statue, dans une cloche de verre. Elle représentait une sorte de créature humanoïde avec 2 bras croisés sur le devant et deux canines proéminentes.

Luffy : "Quelle drôle de truc. On dirait un phoque."

Sanji : "C'est juste une vielle statue en terre, mais elle a peut-être une signification religieuse."

Ussop : "C'est de l'art ! On le voit au premier coup d'œil."

Ash : "Je préfère rien dire. J'ai pas vraiment envie de blasphémer qui que ce soit. On est déjà suffisamment dans la merde."

Conis : "C'est 'Vearth'. La grande idole de tous ceux qui vivent dans le ciel."

Ash : "Ouais, j'ai bien fait de rien dire. J'aurais finis foudroyer pour sûr. AHAHAH !"

Ussop : "T'as un drôle d'humour toi."

Ash : "Et encore, t'as rien vu, Pinocchio."

Ussop : "Pardon ?"

Sans répondre à Ussop, Ash se tourna pour suivre Conis, Sanji et Luffy, trainé par le cuistot, direction le quai, sans remarquer McKinley, les observant, laissant échapper un rire mauvais, sans savoir que Ash l'avaient vu, ce dernier de plus en plus méfiant quand à ce qu'il allait arriver. Une fois au quai, ils découvrirent ceux avec quoi ils allaient se rendre à Upper Yard. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de petit bateau avec une tête de corbeau en guise de figure de proue, propulser par 2 dials, comme pour un Waver. Une fois les dernières instructions données par Conis, les 3 pirates s'apprêtaient à monter à bord mais Ash s'arrêta pour poser une question à Conis.

Ash : "J'aimerais savoir un dernier truc avant de partir."

Conis : "O-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?"

Ash : "Depuis qu'on est partis de chez toi, t'as pas arrêter de trembler comme une feuille. C'est quoi le problème ? En plus, j'ai dans l'idée que c'est pas sans rapport avec la façon que les gens ont de nous regarder depuis tout à l'heure."

Ussop : "Attend, tu crois que parce que tu nous aide, les gens vont penser que tu es notre complice ?"

Luffy : "Tu aurais dû nous le dire, on serait allé là-bas par nos propres moyens."

Ash (pensées) : "J'ai dans l'idée que c'est plus que ça."

Conis : "Je…Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange… Je vous ais bien expliqué comment aller jusqu'à l'ordalie… Je vous amène ici… C'est comme si je vous guidais à…"

Ash : "…Notre mort."

2 simples mots qui changèrent brutalement l'ambiance, sans pour autant que les 3 pirates n'ai de réactions visibles sur le coup. Les autres habitants commençaient à crier, lui ordonnant de se taire, d'arrêter de parler, mais Conis ne s'arrêta pas.

Conis : "Je suis désolé ! C'est moi qui… qui ais appelé le Super Lobster Express !"

Sanji : "Le homard qui as enlevé Nami-swan et les autres, c'était toi !?"

Conis : "Si on identifie pas les criminels et qu'on ne les envoie pas au jugement, on est tués ! C'est le devoir du citoyen ! Je suis désolée !"

Les 4 citoyens de la Mer Bleue étaient sous le choc devant cette révélation. Conis, qui les avait accueilli à bras ouvert sur cette île, les avaient vendus parce que la loi de l'île l'y avait obligée.

Citoyens : "Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire ?! C'est un blasphème contre Dieu !"

Luffy : "Tu es bête… Tu n'as pas eu le choix ..?! Alors…"

Luffy, Ussop, Sanji (hurlant) : "Pourquoi tu nous l'as dit ?!"

Ash : "Attend un peu… *C'est un blasphème contre Dieu !... J'aurais finis foudroyer pour sûr. AHAHAH !...* Mon instinct peut être grave casse-couille des fois."

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, une lumière bleuté étincelante apparue dans le ciel, tandis qu'une masse d'énergie de la même couleur se précipitait vers Conis. Luffy plongea pour tenter d'éloigner Conis, mais il n'arrivât pas à aller assez loin, étant toujours dans la ligne de mire du jugement divin. Quand ce dernier atteignit enfin le sol, la puissance de l'impact et de la déflagration fit exploser tout le quai dans un fracas assourdissant qui résonna plusieurs secondes. Quand tout se calma et que la fumée se dissipa enfin, il y avait un énorme trou au centre de ce qu'il restait du quai. Et aucune trace apparente de Luffy, Conis et Ash.

Sanji : "Hey ! Où êtes-vous ?!"

Ussop : "Luffy ?! Conis !?"

Ash : "Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié."

En entendant la voix de Ash, les 2 pirates tournèrent la tête pour voir Ash, assis par terre de l'autre côté du trou, Luffy et Conis à ses côtés.

Ussop : "Hey, au final, t'as failli te faire foudroyer, hein."

Ash : "Garde tes sarcasmes, Pinocchio. Au moins, on est en vie."

Sanji : "Mais comment t'as fait pour les sauver ?"

Ash : "J'ai mes secrets."

Gan Fall : "Vous avez eu de la chance, on dirait."

Le chevalier du ciel venait d'arriver, chevauchant Pierre sous sa forme d'oiseau, se tenant juste au-dessus de Luffy, prenant Conis avec lui.

Gan Fall : "Laissez-moi cette fille. Enel ne la trouveras pas. Maintenant que vous connaissez la dure réalité de cette île, faites comme bon vous semble, bonne chance."

Sur ces mots, il s'envola, disparaissant au loin avec Conis, tandis que les 3 pirates et l'auto-stoppeur montaient à bord du Karasumaru, partant en direction d'Upper Yard.

/- Plus tard, au bord d'Upper Yard -/

Luffy, Ussop, Sanji et Ash étaient à bord du Karasumaru, navigant sur une route de nuage en direction d'Upper Yard, dont l'immense forêt apparaissait enfin.

Ash : "Wow, vous pensez que cette forêt existe, sur la carte que vous avez ?"

Ussop : "Ouais, il y en a une. Mais c'est une forêt normale, pas comme celle-là."

Sanji : "Si cette carte a été trouvé il y a plus de 200 ans, elle sans doute plus vieille encore. Du coup c'est normal que la forêt ai changé entre temps."

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée d'Upper Yard, des statues représentant Vearth, comme à Lovely Street, bordant la rivière nuageuse comme des gardiens observant les voyageurs. En plus des statues, il y avait également des torches décoré de cranes et de lances, mais également de nombreuses épaves de bateaux. Ce qui n'aida pas à rassurer Ussop.

Ussop : "Merde ! Il y a quelque chose là-bas !"

Luffy : "Ben oui, c'est une forêt…"

Ash : "Je vois pas le rapport."

Sanji : "Regardez. C'est moi ou il y a des tas d'épaves de bateaux !?"

Luffy : "Ben oui c'est une forêt."

Ussop (observe Ash qui venait de sortir un Escargot-Phone) : "Tu fais quoi, là ?"

Ash : "Allo, le rapport ? Tu es où ? Luffy a besoin de toi."

Ussop (sweat-dropping) : "Tu fais trop d'effort pour une seule blague."

Alors que Ash s'apprêtait à répliquer, il vit une forme longue et fine s'approcher de leur embarcation à vive allure. Quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait, il posa une main à l'arrière du bateau, près de l'eau.

Ash : "Accrochez-vous !"

*BOOM* Une petite déflagration retentie et le Karasumaru fut projeter vers l'avant, évitant de justesse une gigantesque hache qui passa pile à l'endroit où se trouvait le Karasumaru quelques secondes plus tôt. La surprise passée, Luffy se repris.

Luffy : "C'était quoi ça ? Un monstre hache ?"

Ussop : "Attention, il y en a un autre !"

Luffy (entendant des bruits de mécanismes) : "Non, pas seulement un… RAMEZ AUSSI VITE QUE POSSIBLE !"

Aussitôt que Luffy avait donné son ordre, de multiple hache, oscillant au-dessus de la rivière comme des pendules, la petite embarcation glissant entre les pendules pour éviter les coups de haches.

Sanji : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!"

Ussop : "Devant ! Luffy, freine !"

Luffy : "Ça le fera pas ! Ussop, dirige nous !"

À ces mots, l'homme au chapeau de paille se tourna vers l'arrière, tirant ses bras derrière lui.

Ash : "Il va quand même pas le faire ?"

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA !**_

Ash (en tailleur, dans les airs) : "Ah ben si, il l'a fait."

Le Karasumaru s'envola, atterrissant loin du tronçon couvert par les haches, pour finalement se faire attaquer par des espèce d'anguille des nuages géantes, dont ils se débarrassèrent sans problème pour finalement arriver en face d'une espèce de visage qui avait une main de dressée devant, comme pour faire signe de s'arrêter. Dans les 4 doigts de la main (pouce exclu) se trouvaient des portes avec des inscription sur le dessus.

Sanji : "Ordalie des Marais, Ordalie du Fer, Ordalie des Fils, Ordalies des Sphères."

Ash : "On nous laisse choisir notre épreuve, alors ? Intéressant."

Ussop : "Alors Dieu veut jouer avec nous ?!"

Luffy : "Ok, allons dans les sphères. Ça a l'air marrant, non ?"

Ussop : "Ce sont des ordalies. Aucune n'est marrante !"

Sanji : " Attend… J'aime bien Sphère aussi. C'est le seul qui a pas l'air violent. "

Ash : "Donc tu aimes les boules, hm ? "

Sanji (shark-teeth) : "TU ARRÊTES, AVEC TES SOUS ENTENDUS DE MERDE !"

Pendant que Sanji commençait à s'énervait, Luffy avait dirigé le Karasumaru vers l'entrée de l'Ordalie des Sphères, les faisant entrée dans un long tunnel sombre, la sortie déjà visible dans le fond.

Ash : "Vous savez quoi ? Je me demande si il y a pas une bonne sortie. Sans épreuve je veux dire."

Sanji : "C'est idiot. Pourquoi il ferait ça, ça n'a pas de sens."

Ash : "Ou alors, c'est la seule sans épreuve et on va se faire jeter jusqu'à la Mer Bleue. AHAHAHAHAHAH !"

Ussop : "Ton sens de l'humour est sacrément tordu."

Ash : "Ouais. Autant que les sourcils de Sanji."

Sanji : "Hey !"

Le Karasumaru arriva enfin à la sortie du tunnel et une fois réhabitué à la lumière, ils se retrouvèrent…

Dans les airs, le vide juste en dessous.

Les réactions des pirates furent unanimes : la surprise et l'horreur. Sauf pour Ash, toujours assis en tailleur, dépité, le visage à moitié enfoncé dans son écharpe.

Ash : "Je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de faire des prédictions à la con dans ce genre."

Ussop, Luffy, Sanji : "SANS DEC' ?!"

Sanji : "Mais pourquoi on tombe pas, au fait."

Ash : "La gravité marche pas tant qu'on regarde pas vers le bas."

Luffy : "Ah bon ? "

Luffy, bien entendu, se laissa tenter par la curiosité et regarda par-dessus bord, provoquant la chute de bateau.

Ussop : "IL AVAIT RAISON !"

Ash : "LUFFY, ESPÈCE DE CON !"

La chute fut plus courte que prévue, puisqu'ils atterrirent sur une rivière de nuages, au milieu d'Upper Yard. Mais cela n'aidait pas certains à se sentir mieux.

Ussop (tremblant, en larmes) : "J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allais…Tomber de 10.000 mètres…!"

Ash : "Bon ben ça va, tout est bien qui finit bien."

Sanji : "Tu la fermes. La prochaine fois que tu veux faire un trait d'humour, abstient toi ! En attendant, on est où là ?"

En effet, le Karasumaru naviguait sur une rivière de nuages au milieu d'Upper Yard, entouré par d'innombrables nuages en forme de ballon, flottant un peu partout. Devant eux, la Milky Road se divisait en plusieurs chemins, zigzagant entre les arbres.

Ash : "C'est donc ça, l'ordalie des sphères ? J'avoue être un peu déçu."

Luffy : "Peut-être qu'on a choisi le seul chemin sans épreuve. Si on avait pris les autres, on serait peut-être retombés en bas."

Ash : "J'apprécie ton optimisme, ouistiti, mais ces ordalies sont censé servir de jugement aux criminels, je pense que tous les chemins sont dangereux, on feraient sans doute mieux de rester sur nos gardes…"

Sauf que Luffy et Ussop, qui avait accepté la théorie de son capitaine, n'avaient rien écouté, préférant manger des biscuits tout en s'amusant avec les sphères qui flottaient autour d'eux.

Ash (sweat-dropping) : "…Ou vous pouvez vous en battre les couilles, ça marche aussi je suppose."

Sauf que alors qu'ils se passaient un nuage comme des volleyeurs, un serpent surgit brutalement du ballon, gueule ouverte se jetant sur Ussop qui eu tout juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter la morsure du serpent avant que Luffy ne l'envoi au loin d'un coup de pied.

Ash : "J'me disais aussi. Ce sont des œufs de serpents ?"

Ussop (pointant vers un ballon qui s'approchait) : "Sanji ! Là ! Un nuage ! Shoote le !"

Sauf que quand le pied de Sanji entra en contact avec le ballon, se dernier explosa, carbonisant les 4 occupants du bateau, qui restèrent sans bouger un instant, pris par surprise.

Sanji : "Mais qu'est qui va pas avec ces trucs ?!"

? : "HoHoho ! C'est amusant de voir ce qui va en sortir. On les appelles les 'nuages surprise'."

À l'entente de cette voix inconnue, les 4 criminels se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent face à face avec un type assis en tailleur sur une de ces sphères, habillé d'une combinaison blanche avec des gants et des bottes oranges. Il avait de longs cheveux rouges couvert d'un chapeau jaune et portant des lunettes jaune à monture grise. Comme pour les autres habitants des îles célestes, il possédait également une paire d'aile dans le dos.

?: "HoHoHo ! Bidonjour ! Merci d'avoir choisi mon ordalie des sphères."

Luffy : "Tu es l'ordalie des sphères ?! Tu es une sphères ?!"

Cependant, la question de Luffy restât sans réponse, tandis que le prêtre se mis à danser sur sa sphère, comme si il n'en avait rien à foutre.

Ash : "Hey, la boule de bowling ! Comment vont nos membres d'équipages ?"

Sanji : "Tu fais pas partie de l'équipage."

Ash : "Retourne à tes casseroles. C'est le capitaine qui décide de ça, pas toi."

Sanji : "Je vais te….. RAH. Luffy ! T'en dis quoi ?"

Luffy (l'ignorant) : "Dis-nous où sont Nami et les autres !"

?: "Les sacrifices ? Je ne sais pas. Ils mourront si on les laisse tout seuls… Et si ils réussissent à s'échapper, ils mourront quand même…"

Luffy : "Quoi ?"

?: "Vous devriez vous inquiétez pour vous. Si vous voulez allez plus loin, ils vous faudra me battre d'abord."

Sur ce, il se mit à sautiller de ballon en ballon, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'embarcation. Luffy tenta alors de la frapper, mais son coup fut éviter à bout portant par le prêtre qui plaça sa main juste devant le visage de Luffy, qui fut propulser en arrière, le visage en sang malgré son corps de caoutchouc, avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Ussop : "Que.. Luffy ! Un coup comme ça devrait pas pouvoir te blesser !"

?: "Un coup ? Pas tout à fait…"

Sanji se jeta alors sur le prêtre, prêt à lui coller un coup de pied au visage quand …

?: "Coup de pied au visage de la jambe droite…"

Sanji (amorçant sa jambe droite) : " _ **COLLIER SH**_ … Quoi !?"

? : "Le 'Mantra' est le pouvoir donné aux élus."

Sanji (pensées) : "Impossible… Il peut lire tous mes mouvements à l'avance ?!"

À son tour, Sanji fut projeté au sol par le prêtre, rejoignant Luffy sur la terre ferme, avant d'être rejoint par Ussop et Ash, eux aussi frappés par le prêtre.

?: "Ce n'est pas un coup… Mais un impact. Je suis Satori, un des Prélats qui sers le grand Dieu Enel. Je contrôle Vearth et la forêt des égarés !"

Luffy : "La forêt des égarés ?"

Satori : "En effet. Votre bateau va errer sur la Milky Road de cette forêt et finira par sortir via le seul chemin qui le permet. Autant vous dire que perdre ce bateau, c'est renoncer à l'autel sacrificiel. Il vous faut donc remonter sur votre bateau avant qu'il ne parte, mais moi et mes sphères sommes ici pour éviter que cela ne se produise. Bienvenue dans Upper Yard, la terre sacré interdite… La probabilité de survivre à la forêt des égarés et inférieure à 10% !"

Ash : "Ok, c'est une course au bateau en sommes. Très bien. Les gars, rattrapez le bateau, je m'occupe de ce type."

Satori : "Hooo ? Même à trois vous n'aurez aucune chance, tu ne penses pas sérieusement y arriver tout seul ?"

Ash : "Au contraire, et puis en plus, il faut que je fasse mes preuves au combat si je veux gagner leur confiance. ET en plus, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi, boule de billard."

Sanji, Luffy et Ussop l'observait attentivement, prêt à découvrir de quoi se mec était réellement capable.

 _ **SHOCK BOOST : MOVE !**_

D'un coup, une détonation sourde retentie au moment où Ash décolla du sol, comme projeté par une force invisible. Par la suite, d'autres détonations s'enchainèrent, s'accompagnant de changement brutaux de direction de Ash, qui se retrouva très vite au niveau de Satori. Mais comme pour les autres, il avait prévu les mouvements pourtant vif d'Ash et avait donc positionné sa main pour être juste an face du visage de Ash.

 _ **IMPACT !**_

La force déployé par le coup fut visible depuis la terre ferme, l'air ondulant autour du point d'impact. Mais pourtant, à la surprise générale, y compris celle de Satori, l'impact n'eu aucun effet sur Ash, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et se contenta de sourire.

Ash : "Pas mal. *attrape le poignet de Satori* Maintenant à mon tour !"

Il plaça sa main contre le visage de Satori, sa main semblant se couvrir de petites ondulations qui s'assemblèrent au creux de sa main.

 _ **SHOCK PALM !**_

*BAM* Satori fut frappé en plein visage par un impact similaire au sien, ce qui l'envoya en arrière s'écraser contre un arbre, du sang coulant de son nez. Il se repris assez vite, remontant sur un ballon, ressentant un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension et de colère.

Satori : "Mais pourquoi est-ce que mon impact n'a pas marché ? Qu'as-tu fais ?!"

Ash : "Oh, pas grand-chose. C'est juste que ce genre d'attaque va pas avoir énormément d'effet sur moi."

Pendant ce temps, Luffy et les autres tentaient de retourner sur le Karasumaru mais les ballons étaient particulièrement gênant. Ils étaient partout et dès qu'ils apercevaient enfin le bateau, des ballons surgissaient de partout, les empêchant de progresser, à coups d'explosion et autres pièges. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, Luffy en a eu marre.

Luffy : "Ils font chier tous ces trucs !"

Luffy entrepris d'éjecter l'un des ballons au loin d'un coup de poing, mais le ballon alla percuter d'autres ballons et la forêt devint une espèce de billard géant, les sphères rebondissant dans tous les sens, rendant la progression vers le bateau encore plus dure.

Sanji : "Super ! Bien joué, Luffy ! Merci !"

Luffy : "Désolé !"

Au même moment, Ash et Satori étaient toujours en pleine confrontation, Satori attaquant avec ces ballons tout en esquivant les coups de Ash grâce au Mantra, en tentant également de le frapper avec quelques impacts, dans l'espoir que l'issue soit différente, mais sans succès. Ash esquivait les ballons grâce aux pouvoirs de son fruit du démon, qui lui permettait de changer brutalement de direction tout en étant dans les airs. Il en profita pour se ruer sur Satori, et il parvint à lui attraper la main mais il se fut repousser aussitôt par un ballon explosif qui était arrivé sur sa droite.

*BOOM* Ash fut projeté au loin, atterrissant sur un autre ballon, qui était malheureusement rempli de cactus, les aiguilles se plantant dans sa peau avant qu'il ne finisse par retomber sur le sol. Mais la satisfaction de Satori ne dura pas quand il se rendit compte que son gant droit avait disparu et que Ash tenait une espèce de coquillage rouge et plat couvert de trou dans la main.

Ash : "Je vois, tu utilises un dial qui absorbe l'énergie cinétique des coups et qui la renvoi sous forme d'onde de choc. C'est un peu comme la version fabriqué par l'homme de mon pouvoir. Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais il est temps d'en finir. Alors, c'est... *BOOM* !"

Ash fut couper dans son élan par un nuage surprise qui était sorti de nulle part et avait explosé dans son dos. À genoux par terre, reprenant son souffle, Ash releva la tête, et au loin, il vit des nuages surprises rebondir dans tous les sens, expliquant comment l'un d'entre eux a pu le toucher. Il vit également les 3 pirates courir dans tous les sens, tentant d'esquiver sans grand succès les sphères.

Ash (à lui-même) : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils branlent, sérieusement ?"

Reportant son attention sur Satori, il le retrouva debout sur son ballon, une espèce de bâton en forme de sucre d'orge à la main, un long dragon composé de nuages surprise à ses côtés.

Satori : "Oui, tu as raison, il est temps d'en finir. Je te présente mon SPHÈRE DRAGON ! Il est constitué de nuages explosif et de nuages rempli d'épées. Si tu touches un explosif, il créera une réaction en chaine qui vous emporteras tous ! Abandonne !"

Ash : "Désole, bouboule, mais je suis pas du genre à abandonner."

Satori : "Soit. Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Sur ce, il agita son bâton, et le dragon fondit sur Ash, qui esquiva en se jetant sur le côté. Tandis que la bête le poursuivait, Ash observait Satori, et plus exactement, la façon qu'il avait de bouger son bâton. Un sourire victorieux apparu alors sur son visage.

 _ **SHOCK BOOST : DODGE !**_

D'un saut boosté, il esquiva un coup de mâchoire de dragon et sautant au-dessus de sa tête. Puis il se redirigea en plein saut et attrapa une corde attachée à la tête du dragon qui était reliée au bâton de Satori, qui était horrifié par ce qu'il se passait.

Satori : "Quoi !? Mais comment ?"

Ash : "En observant tes mouvements. Ouvrir les yeux, ça sert."

Satori : "Lâche ça !"

Satori tira alors sur sa canne pour ramener le dragon, mais il embarqua aussi Ash, qui drainait le dragon explosif avec lui.

Satori : "Quoi ? Arrête ! Lâche ça !"

Ash : "Bonjour. Vous aviez passé commande ?"

Et à ce moment que Satori comprit, il avait merdé.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOM*

La détonation fut si puissante que le souffle atteignit les 3 pirates qui se démenaient pour retourner sur le bateau, qui était littéralement couvert de ballons surprises, les empêchant d'approcher. De retour sur les lieux du crime, un grand cratère fumant était apparu au milieu de la forêt, Satori flottant au-dessus sur son nuage, salement amoché par l'explosion, mais toujours conscient. De son côté, Ash était allongé sur le sol, plus amoché que Satori, mais toujours conscient lui aussi.

Satori : "Ton petit stratagème n'a pas porté ses fruits on dirait."

Ash : "Au contraire. Fallait que je détourne ton attention assez longtemps pour sue ton Mantra ne sois plus un problème."

Satori ne comprenait pas où son adversaire voulais en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose autour de son poignet. Jetant un œil à sa main, il vit une chaine accrochée à son bras, l'autre extrémité de la dite chaine dans la main de Ash.

Ash (se relevant) : "Comme je le disais, c'est fini."

 _ **SHOCK BOOST : REWIND !**_

Utilisant ses impulsions, il se mit à tourner sur lui-même très vite, sa chaine se réenroulant autour de sa taille, attirant de ce fait Satori vers lui, le Prélat ne pouvant rien faire pour se dégager alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Ash.

 _ **SHOCK CLOTHELINE !**_

Quand Satori arriva à son niveau, Ash frappa Satori au visage avec un bras tendu, le Prélat percutant l'avant-bras de plein fouet, avant-bras qui émit une puissante onde de choc à l'impact, ce qui eut pour effet de le mettre KO instantanément.

 _Ash vs Satori : Vainqueur - Ash_

Ramassant sa chaine, il retourna auprès des autres, voir si ils avaient réussis à remonter à bord du bateau, ce qui était finalement le cas, mais pour une raison étrange, ils étaient tous affalés dans le bateau, couvert de bosse.

Ash : "Les gars, vous êtes sérieux ? Des boules vous ont mis dans cet état ? C'est minable."

Sanji : "Ça n'a rien à voir. Et d'ailleurs, tu pourrais nous expliquer ce talent que tu possèdes, non ?"

Ash : "Pas de problème. Mais ça attendra que l'on ait retrouvé les autres, j'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir réexpliquer 20 fois la même chose."

Le temps passa et après avoir quitter la forêt, ils finirent par arriver à une espèce de champ plutôt lugubre, puisqu'il était couvert de cranes empaler sur des pointes en bois. Mais avant d'avoir pu comprendre de quoi il s'agissait exactement, ils furent surpris par tout un escadron de personnes qui se déplaçait grâce à des patins similaires à ceux utilisés par les Bérets Blancs. L'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs en queue de cheval, au bras gauche et visage tatoués et l'avant-bras droit couvert de bandages avec une cigarette à la bouche. Il était armé d'un bazooka étrangement familier qu'il pointa vers le Karasumaru quand il aperçu ses passagers.

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO BALLOON !**_

Luffy dévia le boulet en se gonflant comme un ballon, le renvoyant dans la forêt environnante, provoquant une explosion qui faucha un arbre.

Ash : "Hey ! C'est pas le type avec le masque qui nous a attaqué lorsqu'on venait d'arriver ?"

Sanji : "Si, c'est bien lui, je reconnais ce bazooka."

? : "Alors c'est vous, les gars de la Mer Bleue qui font un vacarme monstre sur Skypiea. Retournez chez vous. Si vous décidez de faire quoi que ce soit sur cette île, on vous tueras, tout comme Enel."

Sur ces mots, ils disparurent, laissant derrière eux un Luffy frustré, voulant lui faire sa fête. Mais Ash avait froncé les sourcils en repensant à ce que ce type venait de dire.

Ash (pensées) : "Tuer Enel ? Ils veulent tuer Dieu ? Mais pourquoi ?"

Malgré cette intervention, les 4 compères continuèrent sur leur lancé, s'avançant de nouveaux dans une forêt mais cette fois, au loin, ils aperçurent une espèce de lac avec en son centre une sorte de pyramide et à son sommet, se trouvait le Vogue Merry. Un peu plus loin sur le côté, ils aperçurent 3 silhouettes, celle de Robin, Nami et Zoro, ce qui laissait penser que Chopper était toujours sur le bateau.

Sanji : "AAAAHHH ! Nami-swan ! Robin-chwan ! J'ai passé l'ordalie de l'amour rien que pour vous !"

Ash : "Je confirme, je ne vois plus le rapport."

Le bateau s'approcha de la côte, le capitaine débarquant le premier, suivi par Sanji, Ussop et Ash, dans cet ordre.

Zoro : "Vous êtes dans un sale état. Il s'est passé quoi ?"

Luffy : "Un type tout rond nous a barré la route. Il était sacrément balèze mais on s'en est sorti."

Nami, voyant là une opportunité d'humilier Ash, se plaça devant lui, un sourire victorieux et sadique au visage, les bras croisés.

Nami : "Et j'imagine que Luffy t'as sauver les miches, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut croire que tu es juste une grande gueule."

Ussop : "En fait, c'est lui qui a battu le prêtre. On s'est fait mettre au tapis très vite et lui il était immunisé à sa technique principale, alors du coup..."

Le visage de Nami, qui s'était tourné vers Ussop, se décomposa en entendant ça. Et elle pouvait littéralement entendre Ash sourire devant elle tandis qu'elle se refusait à le regarder, sachant qu'elle était mortifiée. Ash le vit et décida de pousser le bouchon le plus loin possible.

Ash : "J'accepte les compliments. Vas-y. Dis 'Bien joué, Ash'. Allez."

Nami rougit de plus en plus, tandis que les veines de son front et de son poing palpitaient de plus en plus, les autres faisant un pas vers l'arrière, au cas où elle exploserait. Et ce fut le cas. Elle tendis le bras pour le gifler, Ash se contentant de placer sa main droite devant sa poitrine, son majeur plié et maintenu par son pouce, une petite sphère d'air ondulant au bout de son majeur.

 _ **WAVE GUN !**_

D'une chiquenaude, il lança cette petite sphère sur Nami, qui fut projetée en arrière, atterrissant sur le sol. Cette action pris les autres par surprise, mais Ash les coupa rapidement.

Ash : "Shoge Shoge no Mi. Fruit des ondes de choc. Vous vouliez savoir quel était mon pouvoir, le voilà. Je créer des ondes de choc. Soit projetée comme je viens de le faire, ce que j'appelle les WAVE. Ou alors directement sur mon corps, ce que j'appelle les SHOCK."

Luffy posa rapidement une question, tout en retenant Sanji avec l'aide de Zoro, le cuistot voulant faire payer à Ash pour avoir 'attaquer' Nami.

Luffy : "Mais comment tu fais pour voler, du coup ?"

Robin : "Voler ? Vraiment ?"

Ash : "Alors, je ne vole pas à proprement parler."

Sur ce il fit la démonstration, décollant d'un seul coup, puis changeant de direction brutalement plusieurs fois dans les airs avant d'atterrir.

Ash : "Je crée des ondes de chocs sur mon corps. Très puissante et concentré, suffisamment du moins pour pouvoir faire changer mon corps de direction d'un seul coup. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai envoyé Sanji voler à travers le salon de Pagaya et Conis, j'ai contré avec une onde de choc suffisamment puissante pour l'envoyer valser."

Luffy : "Donc c'est un pouvoir mystérieux."

Ash : "Le vrai mystère, c'est plutôt où est passé ton cerveau, le ouistiti. J'ai pourtant été assez clair."

Luffy : "Un pouvoir mystérieux donc. Ah, et au fait."

*BAM* Luffy venait de frapper Ash au visage, un geste qui pris tout le monde par surprise.

Luffy : "Personne ne fait de mal à ma navigatrice."

Sur ce, il parti vers le bateau. Les autres, après s'être remis de leur état de choc, le suivirent. Mais Ash ne manqua pas de remarquer le visage écarlate de Nami suite aux propos tenu par Luffy à son égard. Ash exulta. Il avait sans doute trouvé de quoi taquiner la sorcière.

 **Ok, c'est dans la boite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, avec cette petite introduction des pouvoirs de Ash. Je voulais apporter une petite précision sur le 'Next Time' en fin de chapitre. Il est là pour vous teaser sur ce qu'il y aura dans le prochain chapitre, mais en même temps, j'essaye de pas avoir de chapitre trop long à écrire. Je suis actuellement sur une logique de 7-8 jours pour un chapitre, trad comprise (en sachant que en semaine, de lundi à vendredi, je ne peut passer que 1 heure dessus). Donc, je ferais en sorte, comme ça a été le cas jusque-là, de mettre tout ce dont j'ai parlé dans le teaser dans le chapitre, mais si vraiment le chapitre venait à être plus long que prévu à écrire, je pourrais être obligé de ne pas suivre le teasing. Je dis ça car pour le prochain chapitre, il se peut que cela soit le cas, alors excuser moi d'avance si ça venait à être le cas.**

 **Next Time : La vraie nature d'Upper Yard. Réparations et chasse à l'or. Confrontation avec Dieu.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Explication et Dieu arrive

**Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va, même si mon allergies au pollen est en train de me tuer à petit feu, j'ai quand même l'énergie d'écrire la suite de cette fic. Ça sera plutôt un chapitre de transition, avec notamment l'explication sur l'origine d'Upper Yard et les raisons qui ont poussé Ash à suivre l'équipage.**

 **Sur ce, allons y !**

 **Ah et avant d'oublier, je ne suis pas le propriétaire de One Piece, seulement de Ash.**

 **Chapitre 4 – Mise au point et face à face**

Toute l'équipe était réunie sur une des rives du lac au centre duquel trônait l'Autel Sacrificiel, tous rassemblés autour d'un feu de camp, partageant un repas composé de poissons céleste grillés pendant qu'Ussop faisait un résumé de tout ce qu'il s'était passé jusque là depuis la séparation à Angel Beach. C'est ainsi que chacun appris ce que les autres avait du traverser. Du côté du groupe à Luffy, ce fut la découverte des 'obligations' des habitants des îles célestes, la mise en sécurité de Conis par Gan Fall et bien sur le passage de l'Ordalie des Sphères avec le combat face à Satori. Ussop s'était fait un plaisir de raconter tout ça à ses camarades, bien que les trois-quarts ont du être rectifiés par les 3 autres membres du groupe. Autant dire qu'entendre Luffy, et même Sanji, vanter les mérites de Ash pour s'être occupé seul du Prêtre ne faisait pas l'unanimité : un type qui débarque sans prévenir et qui comme par hasard se rend utile, il y a de quoi éveillé les soupçons, notamment avec Nami qui avait dors et déjà pris le porteur d'écharpe en traitre. S'en suivi le récit de Chopper, qui raconta qu'après le départ de ses 3 camarades, s'était retrouvé seul face à l'un des 3 autres Prêtres, un type armé d'une lance qui enflammait tout ce qu'elle touchait et accompagné d'un oiseau cracheur de flamme, ce qui expliquait l'état du Vogue Merry, qui était en piteux état, mais également les blessures de Gan Fall et Pierre, venu au secours de Chopper après que ce dernier ai utilisé le sifflet offert par le chevalier du ciel. Mais ce qui était le plus important pour le moment, c'était ce que Nami, Robin et Zoro avaient découvert et que Ussop s'apprêtait à résumer.

Ussop (pointant un tableau avec une baguette) : "Ok, avec toutes ses informations, on peut tirer pas mal de conclusion. Mais ce qui est le plus important, c'est que la cité d'or que cherche Monblanc Cricket est ici !"

Luffy : "Quoi, c'est sérieux ?"

Nami : "Je viens juste de te le dire, idiot ! C'est le Knock-Up Stream qui a envoyé un fragment de Jaya dans le ciel et elle a atterri sur une île céleste. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a laissé aucune trace et que personne ne l'a jamais retrouvé dans les fonds marins. Elle était ici depuis le début."

Luffy : "De quoi ? Mais comment une île a pu se retrouver ici ?"

Voyant que Luffy n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit, Nami soupira d'exaspération tandis que Ash se tourna le pirate au chapeau de paille.

Ash : "C'est une force mystérieuse de Grand Line qui a envoyé la cité d'or dans le ciel."

Luffy : "Ah, d'accord. Merci de l'explication, Ash."

Ash (tout sourire) : "Mais y a pas de quoi."

Nami grinçait des dents, clairement agacée, quand Ash lui tendit un livre. Un livre intitulé 'L'enseignement pour les nuls' avec un petit mot de collé dessus : "Je pense que tu en auras besoin. Ash". Nami était à deux doigts d'exploser, mais faisant preuve d'un sang-froid hors norme, elle parvint à se calmer, se contenta de jeter le livre dans les flammes de leur barbecue improvisé.

Luffy : "La cité d'or. J'ai tellement envie de la voir."

Ash : "J'avoue que ça peut être un spectacle plus qu'intéressant à voir."

Nami (oubliant d'un coup toute sa colère) : "Et moi donc."

Ash : "Je t'aurais diagnostiqué d'un sacré cancer du cerveau si t'avais pas était excité à l'idée de trouver une cité d'or."

Ussop : "Attend, Luffy. T'as pas oublié l'avertissement de ce mec tatoué ?"

Ash : "Je pense qui si. Il a pas l'air très vif comme garçon."

Chopper : "Et si Dieu se met en colère ?"

Ash : "Ça risque d'être fortement le cas en plus."

Robin (riant légèrement) : "Ça a l'air amusant."

Ash : "La chasse au trésor ou la colère divine ? Difficile de savoir avec un ton pareil."

Sanji : "Le but d'un pirate, c'est les trésors. On en peut pas passer cette chance."

Ash : "Merci, Captain Obvious."

Zoro : "Et toute une armée d'ennemis pour rendre le tout intéressant. Ça sent le survival, tout ça."

Ash : "En même temps, quand le combat est ta raison de vivre…"

Tout le monde (sauf Robin et Luffy) : "Tu arrêtes avec tes commentaires !"

Luffy (se levant, tout sourire) : "C'est décidé ! On part à la chasse au trésor !"

Après que tout le monde ai donné son accord, tout le monde s'affaira pour préparer le repas du soir, certains groupes allant chercher des aliments dans la forêt pendant que d'autres restèrent au camp. Ce fut le cas de Luffy, chargé de surveiller l'eau, actuellement en train de chauffer pour être saine pour le lendemain, de Sanji qui préparait le repas avec ce qu'il avait déjà, de Nami, en train de dessiner la carte complète de Jaya et de Ash, qui était allongé sur une racine observant les alentours. C'est à ce moment que Chopper et Zoro revinrent de leur recherche d'animaux et de plantes comestibles.

Chopper : "Sanji, on a ramené des provisions ! Noix, aloe, bananes et ail."

Zoro : "Rat et grenouille."

Sanji : "Super, on va mettre tout ça dans le ragout."

Nami : "Une minute ! Je suis pas d'accord !"

Sanji : "Oh, pardonne moi… Tu n'aimes l'ail ?"

Nami (Shark-teeth) : "C'est pas le problème !"

Ash : "Tu es une chef cuisinière ?"

Nami : "Non. Pourquoi ?"

Ash : "Alors ferme-la et tu manges ce qu'on prépare, petite nature."

Nami (méga énervée) : "Mais je vais le tuer, cet espèce de …"

La navigatrice s'arrêta net en apercevant Robin revenir de son exploration, un large cristal bleu dans les bras.

Nami (des étoiles dans les yeux) : "Robin ! C'est quoi ce truc bleu ? Une gemme ?!"

Ash (des lunettes devant les yeux, écrivant sur un carnet) : "Si la navigatrice pique une crise, l'amadouer en parlant argent ou trésor. C'est fort intéressant."

Sanji : "C'est un cristal de sel. Merci Robin-chwan !"

Plus tard, tout le monde était réuni autour d'un feu de camp pour que Nami puisse faire part de ce qu'elle avait trouvé à propos de l'île. Pendant que chacun mangeait, elle expliqua la situation et l'histoire de l'île aux autres.

Chopper : "Portée par le geyser géant ?"

Nami : "C'est surement la meilleure explication. Cricket a dit que le Knock-Up Stream jaillissait un endroit différent à chaque fois. Compte tenu de la puissance de ce truc, il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait pu envoyer une île dans les nuages."

Ash : "Ce qui explique que personne n'ai jamais trouvé la moindre trace. C'est parce que l'île n'a pas coulée, mais qu'elle était ici depuis le début."

Nami : "En effet. Maintenant, est-ce que vous vous rappelez de ce que Norland a écrit dans son journal ?"

Luffy (levant la main) : "Moi je sais. Il a vu de l'or !"

Ash (jouant la surprise) : "Putain, il est fort, le con. Tu t'es pas broyé le cerveau en réfléchissant autant."

Robin : "Sur la dernière page du journal… Il y avait quelque chose de particulier. 'J'ai vu l'or dans l'œil droit du crane.'."

Nami : "Exactement ! Regardez ça, c'est la forme d'origine de Jaya, telle que Norland la découverte avant qu'elle ne soit coupé en deux par le Knock-Up Stream."

Sur ces mots, elle posa sa carte sur une souche pour permettre aux autres de voir de quoi il en retournait. Effectivement, l'île de Jaya avait la forme d'un crâne humain, l'actuelle Jaya formant les mâchoires du crâne en question.

Ash : "Donc la cité d'or de légende serait sur Upper Yard ? Ça s'annonce intéressant."

Nami : "C'est ça ! Il y a un fabuleux trésor qui nous attend la bas !"

Une fois l'euphorie du moment passé, le sérieux retomba aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, partant sur un débat tournant autour de feu de camp, les 2 idiots du groupe, à savoir Luffy et Ussop, refusant d'éteindre le feu sur conseil de Robin, qui pourtant menaçait bel et bien de révéler leur position à leurs ennemis, pourtant nombreux sur cette île.

Luffy (à genoux) : "On va faire un super feu de camp !"

Ussop (même position) : "C'est la nature humaine qui veut que l'on ait un feu de camp quand on campe !"

Ash (notant sur un carnet) : "Je peux donc confirmer la présence de 2 idiots finis dans cet équipage."

Nami : "Vous être trop stupides !"

Zoro : "Hé Luffy !"

En entendant la voix de l'épéiste résonner, tous se tournèrent vers lui, qui se tenait debout à côté d'une tour de bûches, probablement monté avec Sanji qui se tenait à côté.

Zoro : "Qu'est-ce que tu dis de notre pile de buche ?"

Ash (les observe) : "… (retourne à son carnet) nous disions donc 4 idiots finis."

Les 4 concernés : "Hey !"

Et bientôt, malgré les remarques pertinentes de Nami et Robin à ce sujet, la pile de bois se transforma en feu de joie, les chapeaux de pailles, également accompagné de la faune locale, plus exactement des espèces de loup, dansaient autour du feu, sous les regards amusé de Robin, Zoro, Nami et Ash, qui étaient resté sur les côtés, deux d'entre eux occupés à boire. Soudain, une nouvelle voix se fit entendre s'approchant des pirates.

Gan Fall : "Je vois que vous avez apprivoisé les loups du ciel. Personne d'autres ne ferais autant de vacarme là où vis Enel."

Le chevalier du ciel pris place auprès des pirates, avant de prendre la parole de nouveaux.

Gan Fall : "Savez-vous pourquoi nous autres considérons cette terre comme 'terre sacré' ? C'est parce que la verdure et la terre ne sont pas des éléments du ciel. Ce sont des choses qui ne peuvent pas exister à l'état naturel ici. Nous l'appelons 'Vearth'. C'est devenu un objet d'isolation pour tous les habitants du ciel. "

Cette petite discussion terminée, Nami repris ses esprits pour aborder un sujet qu'il fallait impérativement clarifier avant de se préparer pour le lendemain.

Nami (s'adressant à Ash) : "Avant d'aller se coucher, je trouve qu'il serait temps de nous dire pourquoi tu nous as suivi à Mock Town. Et j'aimerais aussi savoir d'où tu viens, grande gueule ?"

Ash : "Tu veux pas un café avec ça tant que tu y es ? (soupire et s'assoit) Ok, tu veux que je commence par où ?"

Nami : "Ta famille par exemple. Attend, laisse-moi deviner. Vu que tu es du genre grande gueule, je penche pour un gars qui recherche le frisson mais qui doit dépendre d'un groupe puissant parce que tout seul il serait incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Peut-être aussi une enfance pourri gâtée avec des parents toujours là pour…"

Ash : "Ma mère s'est faite assassiner d'une balle en pleine tête."

La réponse brutale coupa Nami dans son élan, le visage figé par la surprise, d'autant qu'elle venait de se découvrir un point commun avec ce gars à l'écharpe : leurs mères ont été assassinées toutes les deux, et de quasiment la même manière. Ce qui surprenait le plus en revanche, c'était l'expression de son visage. Le visage de Ash habituellement malicieux, avec un sourire en coin et une lueur taquine dans les yeux, avait complètement disparu, remplacé par une expression sombre, un sourire amer et un regard plus froid qu'une d'hiver. Apparemment, la famille était un sujet plus que sensible pour lui. En voyant Ussop ouvrir la bouche, Ash devina ce qui allait sortir et enchaina direct.

Ash : "Du coup, je me suis retrouvé seul avec mon père, un pauvre type qui est loin d'avoir la fibre familiale. C'était il y a 10 ans."

Zoro : "Donc tu as fugué, c'est ça ?"

Ash : "Pas uniquement. Je cherche également à retrouver celui qui a tué ma mère pour lui faire payer vu que ces énormes feignasses du gouvernement n'en ont visiblement rien à foutre de ce genre de crime."

En disant ça, il avait commencé à caresser son écharpe, comme on caresse un animal de compagnie, se qui attira l'attention des pirates.

Sanji : "Et cette écharpe ? Elle est lié à cette histoire ?"

Ash : "Ouais. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère. C'est un peu mon trésor dans un sens."

Nami : "Ok, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu nous suivrais nous et pas un autre équipage."

Ash : "Tous les pirates affrontent la Marine, mais il y en a pas beaucoup qui auront les couilles et l'envie de se frotter à des affaires bien plus importante, comme le Gouvernement Mondial. Et j'ai dans l'idée que vous avez déjà mis votre grain de sel, ou plutôt de sable, dans cette affaire qui a secoué Alabasta."

En terminant sa phrase, Ash avait retrouvé une partie de son sourire tandis que les autres étaient plus que surpris de l'entendre parler du royaume de leur ami Vivi. Ce qui signifiait plus de questions de la part des pirates.

Nami : "Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'on a eu un rôle là-dedans ? Après tout, on est des pirates. Ce genre d'affaire ne nous regarde pas."

Ash : "En soit, je me moque des motivations qui vous ont poussé à vous mêler aux affaires d'Alabasta, mais je suis sûr à 95% que vous y êtes liés. Dans le journal d'hier, il y avait tout un article qui expliquait comment la Marine avait démanteler l'organisation criminelle secrète des Baroques Works et révéler les plans de Crocodile. Mais dans le même journal, il y avait les nouveaux avis de recherche concernant votre équipage. La prime de votre capitaine passant de 30 à 100 millions et la première prime pour Zoro de 60 millions. Or, selon les Log Pose, avant Jaya, on doit presque obligatoirement passer par Alabasta. Ce qui signifie que vous étiez là-bas lorsque cette affaire a eu lieu et je trouve ça vraiment étrange que la Marine monte la valeur de votre équipage de 30 à 160 millions de Berries sans aucune raison, surtout que pour des monter pareille, vous avez forcément fait quelque chose d'énormes. Alors, j'ai raison ou pas ?"

Luffy (du tac au tac) : "Oui. Vivi est une ami à nous, normal qu'on l'aide."

Reste de l'équipage (sauf Robin) : "LUI RÉPONDS PAS AUSSI RAPIDEMENT !"

Ash : "Pour aider une amie dans le besoin, vous allez vous frotter à un des 7 Grands Corsaires ? Vous êtes un équipage vraiment spécial, y a pas à dire. Laissez-moi deviner, la Marine s'est contentée de récolter tous les lauriers alors que si des pirates n'étaient pas intervenus, ils n'auraient jamais rien trouvé ?"

Sanji : "Ouais, ça résume assez bien ce qu'il s'est passé. Ça a pas l'air de te surprendre que la gouvernement fasse des trucs comme ça ?"

Ash : "En même temps, ils vont pas laissez les journaux dire à tout le monde que des pirates ont fait leur boulot, surtout quand ça révèle que le gouvernement est en partie à l'origine des problèmes réglés. Pour résumer, vous êtes des pirates mais vous êtes du genre à faire ce que vous voulez, souvent pour le meilleur. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous suivre. Ça vous va comme explication ? Bon sur ce, je vais dormir, à demain."

Pendant que Ash parti s'endormir sur une racine non loin de là, les pirates se regardèrent, comme pour prendre une décision, tout en réfléchissant à ce que leur 'invité' leur avait dit.

Ussop : "Vous en pensez quoi, du coup ? Vous croyez qu'il nous a raconté des conneries ?"

Robin : "Je sens qu'il a dit la vérité, mais qu'il cache aussi pas mal de détails qui ont surement beaucoup d'importance."

Zoro : "Moi je le sens pas ce mec. Il y a trop de chose qu'on ignore à son sujet."

Sanji : "Mais de toute façon, ami ou ennemi, il est considéré comme un criminel ici, tout comme nous et le Vogue Merry, même si il est pas en super forme, est le seul bateau avec lequel il pourrait retourner en bas. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va pas essayer de nous poignarder dans le dos. Ou au moins pas tout de suite."

Luffy : "Moi je l'aime bien ce gars. Et puis il a un trésor à protéger, il peut pas être méchant, du coup."

Nami : "Ça n'a rien à voir, Luffy. Quoi qu'il en soit, on va le laisser nous accompagner, mais restons quand même sur nos gardes, on ne sait jamais. En attendant, allons nous coucher, demain va être une journée chargée"

/- Le lendemain -/

Toute la troupe s'éveilla quasiment au même moment, certains ayant plus de mal à se réveiller que d'autres, mais Ussop l'était tout particulièrement. Il avait presque bondit sur ces partenaires pour leur annoncer une nouvelle plus que surprenante : le Vogue Merry aurait été réparé dans la nuit. Bien que les pirates pensèrent soit à un énième mensonge du sniper ou à une hallucination, ils furent tous pris par surprise en voyant que le bateau avait bel et bien était réparé, des plaques de métal couvrant les endroits qui étaient jusque-là endommagés. Même le mat, qui avait pourtant été arraché avait été remis en place. Cependant, un détail attira l'attention de l'équipage des chapeaux de paille.

Luffy : "Il a été réparé, mais ce n'est pas la version avec les ailes."

Ussop : "C'est ce que je disais, c'est comme si la personne qui a réparé le Merry connaissait sa forme d'origine."

Ash : "Ouais, sauf que c'est aucun de vous et que celui qui a construit ce bateau est surement dans votre mer d'origine, je vois pas qui ça pourrait être."

Nami : "Peu importe. Maintenant que le Merry est réparé, l'équipe 'Évasion' se charge de nettoyer ce bordel pendant que l'équipe 'Recherche' se prépare à partir."

Ash : "Et ces équipes sont … ?"

Nami énonça alors la liste des membres des différentes équipes. Nami, Sanji et Ussop dans l'équipe 'Évasion' resterait sur le bateau, le ramenant à Angel Beach pour se préparer à partir tandis que l'équipe 'Recherche', composé dons de Luffy, Robin, Zoro, Chopper et Ash, iraient à la recherche de la cité d'or, pour renflouer les poches de l'équipage…

Nami : "Et n'oubliez pas de me rapporter le plus d'or possible, pigé ? "

… Ou plutôt dans celle de la navigatrice, le genre de détail qui fit faire la gueule à Ash. Après avoir réglé les derniers détails, les deux groupes se séparèrent. Le Merry, tracté par le Karasumaru, s'éloigna de plus en plus de l'Autel Sacrificiel, les silhouettes de l'autre groupe disparaissant de plus en plus à travers les arbres. Mais Ussop remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

Ussop : "C'est bizarre, je vois que 4 silhouettes dans l'autre groupe."

Sanji (attrapant une paire de jumelle) : "Ah oui. Tête de cactus s'est déjà perdu ?"

Nami : "Ça m'étonnerais pas le connaissant."

Ash : "Où alors c'est quelqu'un qui est du genre à s'en battre les steaks."

Ussop : "Je vois qui dans l'autre groupe pourrait…"

Un ange passa, un silence gênant s'installant sur le bateau, très vite rompu par 3 hurlements simultanés.

Nami, Ussop, Sanji (surpris) : "MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ?"

Ash (tout sourire, buvant un soda) : "Je tape l'incruste."

Nami (Shark-teeth) : "POURQUOI T'ES PAS AVEC LES AUTRES, DU CON !?"

Ash : "Pour 2 raisons. Un, pour équilibrer les forces, maintenant, on est 4 par groupe. Deux, parce que si c'est pour que cet or finisse dans tes poches, tu peux te gratter pour que j'aille trimer à ta place, ma vieille."

Pendant que Nami prenait Ash en chasse, Gan Fall pris place à l'avant du bateau, assis contre la rembarde, pour expliquer aux autres les origines d'Upper Yard.

Gan Fall : "Comme vous le savez, Upper Yard est apparu il y a 400 ans dans les îles célestes. Auparavant, Skypiea était une île céleste tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible. De temps à autre, des objets de la Mer Bleue nous parvenait grâce au Knock-Up Stream. Pour les habitants des îles célestes, ces objets avaient une valeur inestimable. C'est ainsi que tout le Vearth est arrivé jusqu'ici."

Ash : "Et lorsque une île entière faite de cette 'Vearth' est apparu soudainement, ils ont probablement considéré cela comme un miracle, un cadeau des Dieux."

Gan Fall : "Exact. Et comme les habitants étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau du ciel, comme vous dites, ils ont commencés à la vénérer et à la considérer comme une terre sacré."

Ash : "Sauf que cette 'terre sacré' était en fait habité par le peuple que Norland avait rencontré il y a 400 ans. Et il s'est alors produit un enchainement d'évènement survenu plus d'une fois dans l'histoire à chaque fois qu'une civilisation a voulue s'emparer d'une terre qu'elle considérait comme sacré : une guerre. Les habitants des îles célestes ont chassés les habitants d'origine de l'île uniquement pour avoir leur terre sacré. Ce qui du coup pourrait expliquer pourquoi ce groupe de guérilleros cherche à affronter Enel : ce sont les descendants des habitants d'origine de l'île. "

Ussop : "Ils veulent juste récupérer ce qui leur appartient. Mais alors ça veut dire que…"

Sanji et Ussop (pointant Gan Fall) : "Que ce qui arrive est de votre faute !"

Pierre, n'appréciant pas que l'on parle mal de son partenaire, pris sa forme équestre pour mordre la tête des deux pirates d'un coup. Mais Gan Fall ne nia pas les fait, reconnaissant que cela était bel et bien de leur faute.

Gan Fall : "Oui, en effet. Depuis, la tribu de Shandia cherche à récupérer sa terre dont nous les avons si injustement privé."

Nami : "Et cet Enel ? D'où vient-il ?"

Le visage de gan Fall s'obscurcit, comme si le souvenir de ce Dieu était particulièrement douloureux.

Gan Fall : "I ans, alors que j'étais encore Dieu, il est apparu à la tête d'un groupe extrêmement puissant et il a décimé mon armée ainsi que celles des Shandia et il a finalement pris le contrôle de Upper Yard. Depuis, l'armée divine est obligé de collaborer aux projets d'Enel, des projets dont j'ignore tout. De toute façon, pour les Shandia, peu importe qui porte le titre de Dieu, ils feront tout pour récupérer leur terre."

Ash : "Et il a mis en place une espèce de régime de terreur, non ? Forçant les habitants à agir selon ses lois sous peine de subir le châtiment divin."

Gan Fall : "En effet, En forçant les habitants à condamner les voyageurs comme vous, qui sont automatiquement vu comme des criminels, ils fait naitre le remord en eux, sachant très bien que le remord rend les gens plus faibles, plus facilement manipulables. Il se prend réellement pour Dieu. C'est un homme qui n'a aucune limite."

Ces informations furent difficiles à digérer par les 4 citoyens de la Mer Bleue. La situation était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Les habitants des îles célestes étaient prisonnier du régime de terreur d'Enel et les Shandias avaient été injustement privé de leur terre d'origine. Au final, si Enel disparaissait, cela règlerait tout leur problème.

Gan Fall : "Au fait, quelle est cette cité d'or dont vous parlez depuis hier ?"

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le chevalier du ciel, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'il ne connaisse pas l'existence de cette cité.

Ash (pensées) : "Comment on peut trouver cette cité si des gens qui ont vécu ici toute leur vie ne l'ont jamais vu ? À moins qu'elle soit cachée, mais où ?"

Après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles l'équipage, ou plutôt Nami, essayait de comprendre comment Gan Fall ne pouvait pas connaitre la cité d'or, le chevalier repris la parole pour quelques explications. Il fit porter un tonneau sur lequel il disposa un coquillage identique à celui que Ash avait dérobé à Satori puis il s'adressa à Sanji, qui tenait un large marteau.

Gan Fall : "Frappez sur ceci le plus fort possible."

Ussop : "Vas-y molo, Sanji. Va pas abimer le Merry."

Gan Fall : "Donne tout ce que tu as, ne te retiens pas."

Ussop : "Non mais oh ! C'est pas ton bateau, je te signale !"

Sanji : "Ok, j'y vais à fond."

Malgré les prières d'Ussop, Sanji frappa le tonneau de toute ses forces, mais il ne se brisa pas. De l'extérieur, on aurait presque dit que le cuisinier avait juste posé le marteau sur le tonneau.

Ash (parlant dans un talkie-walkie) : "Michel, tu me reçois ? Sanji a perdu ses bras, tu les a vu ?"

Sanji : "Je comprends pas. J'ai tout donné pourtant. (se tourne vers Ash) Et toi, tu la fermes, et d'où tu sors ce truc ?"

Gan Fall : "Maintenant, posez le côté intérieur du coquillage sur la paroi du tonneau et appuyez sur le bouton au centre."

Sanji s'exécuta, pas convaincu, mais quand il pressa enfin le bouton, une déflagration retentie et le tonneau vola en éclat, le cuisinier fut quant à lui propulsé en arrière, allant percuter le bastingage.

Gan Fall : "C'est un Impact Dial. Il absorbe les choc et les restitue en projetant une force de puissance similaire en un impact puissant."

Ash : "J'avais donc raison sur con fonctionnement. C'est pour ça que face de ballon pouvait blesser Luffy. Un impact, c'est comme une onde de choc, ça inflige des dégâts directement à l'intérieur."

Gan Fall : "Certains Dial peuvent être beaucoup plus puissant que cela, voire même combiné avec des armes pour leur donner des effets dévastateurs."

Sanji : "Et ce Mantra, c'est quoi au juste ?"

Gan Fall : "Je l'ignore, mais on raconte que c'est le pouvoir d'entendre. On suppose que les hommes émettent une voix à travers leur corps et ce pouvoir permet de l'entendre, ce qui permet de prévoir à l'avance ce que quelqu'un va faire, mais aussi de repérer des personnes."

Ash (sourcils froncés, pensées) : "Ça ressemble quand même vachement au Haki de l'observation, ce truc. Si ce Enel le maitrise, ça va rendre le truc plus compliqué que prévu. (renifle l'air) C'est quoi cette odeur ? On dirait de… l'ozone ?"

*KRRZZZZZZT*

Nami et Ussop : "SANJI !"

Dans un bruit semblable à un zap, un type venait d'apparaitre sur le bastingage du Merry, ce tenant devant un Sanji carbonisé et en sang. C'était un homme de grande taille, au court cheveux blonds couvert d'une bandana blanc avec des sourcils semblable à des parenthèses. Torse nu, il portait un pantalon bouffant orange à motifs noir avec une sorte de voile bleu autour de la taille. Il avait une espèce de cercle d'or greffé sur le dos sur lequel était fixé 4 tambours. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au groupe pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait. Il avait devant eux le Dieu Ener. Et il venait de foudroyer Sanji.

Ussop : "AAAHH ! IL A TUÉ SANJI ! JE SENS PLUS SON CŒUR !"

Ash : "Ussop, le cœur est de l'autre côté."

Ussop s'arrêta net. En effet, il avait posé sa main sur le côté droit du torse du cuistot. Replaçant sa main au bon endroit, il fut soulager de sentir son cœur battre, bien que faiblement. Sa vie restait en danger. Mais hélas, il n'était pas le seul en danger de mort. Ener réapparu brusquement devant Ussop, foudroyant le sniper sans plus de cérémonie, sous les regards horrifiés de Nami, Ash et Gan Fall, même si ce dernier gardait un semblant de force dans le regard.

Ash (pensées) : "Ce type de pouvoir. Ça ne serait pas… Si c'est le cas, je vais avoir besoin d'un truc. J'espère qu'ils en ont."

Discrètement, Ash se glissa hors du champ de vision d'Ener, partant chercher quelque chose qu'il espérait trouver dans les calles du bateau. Mais hélas pour lui…

*KRRZZZZZZT*

Il se fit foudroyé par Ener, qui l'avait vu tenter de s'échapper. Ash, complètement grillé, tomba dans la cale à travers la trappe du pont, s'écroulant dans un tas de caisse. Une fois notre homme à écharpe hors d'état de nuire, Ener et Gan Fall étaient en pleine discussion.

Gan Fall : "Que fais-tu ici ?"

Ener : "Les travailleurs que nous avons capturés i ans quand nous avons attaqué l'île travaillent très dur pour moi. Et le grand ouvrage qui les occupe depuis tout ce temps est sur le point de s'achever. Ce qui veut dire que je ne vais bientôt plus avoir besoin de cette île. Je suis donc simplement venu dire au revoir. Les habitants de Skypiea sont vraiment aveugles. Il ne voient que la Vearth et rien d'autre."

Gan Fall : "Quoi ? Que veut-tu dire ?"

Ener : "Si j'ai pris cette île par la force i ans, c'est pour la même raison qui a poussé ces habitants de la Mer Bleue à venir et ce que les Shandia veulent récupérer. Nous voulons tous les vestiges de la cité d'or de Shandora. En attendant, nous nous approchons de la fin. Celui qui survivra pourra garder tout l'or pour lui. Et bien entendu, je fais partie des joueurs."

Gan Fall : "Attend ! Est-ce que tu vas libérer la Garde Sainte ?!"

Ener : "Dieu seul le sait."

Sur ce, il disparu littéralement en un éclair, laissant derrière lui une navigatrice et un chevalier trop surpris par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Après s'être remis de leurs émotions, Nami et Gan Fall avaient pu soigner Sanji et Ussop et les avaient placés sur des matelas, mais il y avait un problème. Les cales du bateau avaient été fouillées, toutes leurs réserves renversées et surtout, Ash avait disparu.

 **Ok, voilà, c'est fait. Avec un petit cliffhanger en prime. Désolé pour cette fin un peu bâclé. Je vais essayer de me reprendre pour le prochain, même si j'ai encore quelques doutes sur le contenu exact du chapitre en question. À la prochaine !**

 **Next time : Survival dans la forêt ! Les héritiers de la cité de Shandora. Calgara et Montblanc Norland.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les héritiers de Shandora

**Salut, tout le monde ! J'espère que ça va. On est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic One Piece. Au programme, traversé de la forêt, rencontre avec les Shandias, l'histoire de l'île et plan divin.**

 **Avant de démarrer, je voudrais éclaircir un petit point qu'on m'a fait remarquer dans la version anglaise de la fic sur Ash et le fait qu'il 'déteste' Nami. En fait, actuellement, c'est plutôt Nami qui déteste Ash vu qu'il passe son temps à l'emmerder et à lui faire des remarques. Si Ash fait ça, c'est parce qu'il aime pousser les gens à bout, les faire s'énerver et il a vite que Nami est du genre à partir au quart de tour, ce qui en fait une cible parfaite pour ses taquineries de l'extrême. Leur relation globale ira mieux avec le temps si ça peut vous rassurer. Quant à savoir si Ash aura une copine, je n'ai pas encore totalement décidé. Alors voila.**

 **Et dernier rappel, je ne suis pas le propriétaire de One Piece.**

 **On est parti !**

 **Chapitre 5 : Les héritiers de Shandora.**

Détonations, bruits de métal qui s'entrechoque, hurlement et même coup de tonnerre. Cela était tout ce qui pouvait être entendu dans tout Upper Yard, à cause de la battle royale s'y déroulant actuellement, une bataille opposant 3 camps. D'un côté, les Shandias, venus dans le but d'affronter et tuer Ener, pour récupérer la terre perdue de leurs ancêtres, bien que les objectifs précis du groupe restent assez flous. De l'autre, Ener et ses sbires, qui étaient là pour bloquer et arrêter les intrus, leur chef divin faisant par ailleurs partis de cette chasse à l'homme. Et au milieu de tous cela, l'équipage de pirates des Chapeaux de paille, s'intéressant plus à la cité de Shandora pour l'or dont elle censée être constituée qu'autre chose mais pourtant impliqué malgré eux dans ce conflit dont l'ampleur ne cessait d'augmenter à mesure que le temps passait. C'est au cœur de cette forêt que l'on retrouva Ash, en train de courir comme un fou à travers les arbres, une sacoche portée en bandoulière à ses côtés, contenant ce qu'il avait pris sur le Vogue Merry avant de partir. Il avait un objectif bien précis en tête, qu'il ne cessait de se répéter en boucle, comme s'il avait peur de l'oublier.

Ash : "Je vais retrouver face de parenthèses et lui faire bouffer les pastèques surgonflées qui lui servent de chevilles. Sauf que…"

Il s'arrêta, et ce pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le Merry, c'est-à-dire depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, pour regarder autour de lui avant de croiser les bras, les lèvres retroussées et les sourcils froncés.

Ash : "… Je suis perdu. "

Un ange passa.

Ash (hurlant à plein poumons) : "MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI CON ! ASH, POURQUOI TU PARS EN COURANT SANS RÉFLÉCHIR QUAND TU SAIS PAS OÙ TU VAS ?"

Ash (calmement) : "Surement parce qu'une cité d'or, sans doit se voir de loin."

ASH (hurlant de nouveau) : "SAUF QUE PERSONNE DANS LES ÎLES CÉLESTES N'A JAMAIS VU D'OR DONC ÇA VEUT FORCÉMENT DIRE QU'ELLE EST CACHÉ, PAUVRE CON !"

? : "Est-ce l'idée de faire face à Dieu qui vous a rendu fou ?"

Ash s'interrompit dans son monologue pour tourner la tête vers celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole et fit face à plusieurs hommes en toges blanches, les mêmes patins aux pieds que les Shandias, avec comme pour tout le monde ici, des ailes dans le dos. Mais ce qui pris le plus Ash par surprise, c'était que ces mystérieux personnages avaient tous des têtes de chèvres.

Ash : "Ah ben ça alors. Je savais pas qu'il y avait un zoo sur les îles célestes."

? : "Comment ça, un zoo ?"

Ash : "Ben vous êtes des chèvres, non ?"

Groupe de ? : "ABSOLUMENT PAS, IMBÊÊÊCILE !"

Ash : "Pourtant, vous bêler de la même façon. Si vous êtes pas des chèvres, vous êtes quoi ?"

? : "Nous sommes les soldats de la milice du Dieu Ener. Et tu dois surement être l'un des criminels qui est entré dans les îles célestes illégalement avec ces camarades."

Ash : "Camarades est un bien grand mot. Mais je tiens à dire que ça n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais payé sans aucun souci. C'est juste que leur navigatrice a des oursins plus gros que des melons dans les poches."

Milicien : "Pour nous, cela ne change rien. Vous restez un criminel et devez être puni."

Ash (soupirant) : "Je me suis fait foudroyé il y a moins d'un quart d'heure. C'est pas déjà assez comme punition ?"

Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçu fut de se faire attaquer en simultané par les 5 miliciens qui lui faisait face jusque-là. Comprenant que ces types devaient se battre comme le type aux ballons de la dernière fois, il décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop les sous-estimer. Du coup, il n'allait pas retenir ses coups.

 _ **SHOCK CLOTHELINE !**_

Il accueilli le premier avec un coup de la corde à linge détonnant, droit dans le cou du milicien, qui fut mis au tapis en un coup. Étant un combattant d'un tout autre niveau que ces types-là, il sentit une attaque venir, qu'il esquiva en se penchant légèrement sur le côté, un coup d'Axe Dial qui l'aurait coupé en deux autrement allant percuter le sol un peu plus loin, tandis qu'il contre-attaqua en lançant une de ses chaînes à l'attaquant. La chaine s'enroula autour de son cou et Ash le tira vers lui, le milicien approchant tête la première.

 _ **SHOCK BROAD KICK !**_

Ash envoya son pied droit dans le visage du pauvre milicien, lui éclatant le visage au passage.

 _ **AXE DIAL !**_

 _ **WAVE GUN !**_

L'un des miliciens restant utilisa un Axe Dial à son tour, mais l'attaque fut contrée par Ash et son _**Wave Gun**_ , le porteur d'écharpe se jetant sur son adversaire, lui attrapant le visage de sa main droite, qui se couvrit d'ondulations.

 _ **SHOCK FACE GRAB !**_

Le visage du milicien fut frappé de plein fouet à bout portant par l'onde de choc, Ash le lâchant pour qu'il soit envoyé au loin. En sentant les 2 restants venir vers lui des 2 côtés, il lança ses 2 chaines, qui s'enroulèrent autour du cou des 2 hommes à tête de chèvres.

 _ **SHOCK CHAIN : TWISTER !**_

Les chaînes tendues vers l'extérieur, il utilisa ses ondes de choc pour tourner sur lui mêmes, ses chaînes tournoyants, créant un vrai tourbillon de fer auquel les 2 miliciens étaient attachés.

 _ **SHOCK CHAIN : SLEDGEHAMMER !**_

Il s'arrêta soudainement de tourner, déroulant ses chaines tout en se servant de l'élan accumulé pour envoyé les 2 miliciens contre un arbre, qui se brisa sous la puissance de l'impact, mettant les 2 hommes K.O. Une fois tout le monde hors-jeu, Ash se rendit compte d'un truc.

Ash : "J'aurais pu leur demander où trouver la cité d'or, en fait. Bon pas grave, je vais me démerder."

Il repris sa route, se retrouvant à la lisière de la forêt, devant une sorte de plaines couverte de plantes géantes ressemblant à des nénuphars. Au milieu de ce décor très bucolique, Ash se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme, un Shandia à en juger par ses vêtements, toujours les mêmes types de patins aux pieds, avec une espèce de bonnet couvrant ses yeux. Il était en sang, un entaille assez profonde sur le torse, ce qui était étrange étant donné que le milicien allongé plus loin n'avait pas d'épée. Voyant que cet homme était conscient mais souffrant le martyre, Ash s'approcha, sortant quelques bandages de sa sacoche et, sans un mot, entrepris de le soigner, ce qui bien sur le fit réagir.

? : "Qui est-tu ?"

Ash : "Moi, c'est Ash. Et je dois t'appeler comment ?"

? : "Braham. Tu serais pas un de ces criminels de la Mer Bleue ?"

Ash (sortant un antiseptique) : "Et toi tu es un Shandia. Vu qu'on est tous les deux en train de se balader sur le terre du 'Dieu' Ener, on est dans le même bateau. Attention, ça va piquer."

Braham (grinçant des dents) : "Ghh. Je vois mal comment on pourrait être dans le même bateau quand c'est un de tes camarades qui m'a fait ça."

Ash : "Un mec pas sympathique et plutôt idiot avec trois sabres ? Faut pas lui en vouloir, il est juste stupide."

/- Au même moment, haut dans le ciel -/

Zoro : "Achooo ! Qui vient de se foutre de moi ? Bah peu importe. ET TOI, L'OISEAU, TU ME REND CE SAC TOUT DE SUITE."

/- De retour dans le champ de nénuphar -/

Ash : "Enfin bref, toujours étant que ce bandage n'est pas très efficace, c'est vraiment un moyen temporaire de stopper le saignement, mais tu as besoin de soin. Ta tribu, elle se trouve où ?"

Braham (soudainement méfiant) : "Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Et pourquoi je te le dirais ? Je ne te connais pas et j'ai pas confiance en toi."

Ash (un sourire en coin) : "Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas vraiment le choix d'une certaine manière. Soit tu me le dis et je te conduis auprès des tiens, soit tu t'obstine et je te laisse moisir ici, avec quasi aucune chance que quelqu'un ne te retrouve. C'est toi qui voit."

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Braham du admettre qu'il n'avait en effet pas le choix et se résigna, acceptant la proposition de son 'sauveur'.

Braham : "Très bien. Mais j'ai pas vraiment la force de tenir debout par moi-même."

Ash : "C'est pas un problème. Viens par-là, mon grand."

Ash attrapa Braham et l'aida à se relever avant de se mettre à le porter sur ses épaules, tremblant légèrement, Braham n'étant pas ce que l'on peut appeler un poids plume.

Braham : "Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?"

Ash : "T'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà porté 20 fois plus lourd que toi."

Braham : "Et quoi par exemple ?"

Ash : "Ta mère. Allez, on y va ?"

/- Plus tard -/

Le duo progressait dans la forêt, Braham toujours sur le dos de Ash, ce dernier ayant le visage complétement défoncé, les yeux enflés, la bouche en sang, et ce à cause de Braham, qui avait moyennement apprécié la vanne que Ash avait faite. Ils avaient cependant eu de la chance puisqu'ils n'avaient pas rencontrés d'autres miliciens. C'était autant une bonne nouvelle qu'une mauvaise. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient pas été inquiétés mais en même temps que le nombre de participants à cette battle royale diminuait de plus en plus, faisant que Ener s'approchait de son objectif dans le même temps. Après avoir porté Braham à travers toute la forêt, Ash, toujours avec le Shandia sur le dos, était arrivé au bord d'Upper Yard, faisant de nouveau face à la mer de nuages.

Ash (déçu) : "Je crois que tu t'es planté, mon pote. Il y a rien ici à par vos nuages liquides."

Braham : "*soupir* C'est pas des nuages liquides. Contente toi de sauter dessus, faut que tu passes au travers des nuages."

Ash était sceptique. Il y avait un risque que Braham se foute de lui et que percer les nuages le fasse tomber jusqu'à la Mer Bleue. Mais il oublia rapidement ces pensées. Après tout, pourquoi Braham lui mentirais alors qu'il risquait la même chose en étant sur son dos ?

Ash : "Bon, ok, si tu le dis. Accroche toi."

Ash sauta alors jusqu'à être au-dessus des nuages. Braham ne compris pas ce que le citoyen de la Mer Bleue voulait dire et il fut couper dans ses pensées par un léger vrombissement provenant d'en dessous de lui. Baissant les yeux, il vit des ondulations apparaître sur les jambes d'Ash alors que ce dernier tourna sur lui-même de sorte à ce que ses jambes pointent vers le ciel.

 _ **SHOCK SKYDIVING !**_

Le choc fut brutal pour Braham. Ash et lui venaient d'être projeter d'un seul coup vers le bas. Ash et le Shandia traversèrent la couche nuageuse et Ash fut surpris de voir qu'il faisait face à une zone cachée au cœur des nuages.

Ash : "Pile à l'heure pour le thé. Hey, mon pote, on est arrivé."

Il tourna la tête vers Braham pour se rendre compte que ce dernier était complètement dans le gaz, sonné par la traversée plus que brutale des nuages qui fut un peu trop mouvementé pour lui. Ash s'arrêta un instant sur ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Des totems en bois représentant divers animaux faisait office de lampadaires grâce aux flammes des vasques posé dessus. En guise d'habitations, de grandes tentes été érigées ça et là. Au loin, une sorte de haricot géant traversait les couches nuageuses qui encadrait le village. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'est ici que se terrait les Shandias depuis que leur ancêtres avaient été forcé de quitter leur terre. Et si ce village avait put encore lui laisser des incertitudes, l'arrivé soudaine de dizaines de Shandias les firent disparaitre aussitôt. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants le regardait, tous trop surpris de voir un non-Shandia ici. Les hommes avaient sortis leurs armes, prêt à se défendre, mais ils ne bougèrent pas, attendant que Ash fasse le moindre faux-mouvement.

? : "Attendez !"

Une voix de vieil homme bloqua les gardes, qui s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un homme avec une sorte de robe à rayure verticale jaune et noire et un chapeau en forme de tête de chien, avec des sortes de plumes rouges sur le dessus.

? : "Je suis le chef de ce village. Qui que vous soyez, veuillez partir immédiatement."

? : "Attendez, chef. On peut pas le laisser partir comme ça."

Ash : "Calmez-vous, j'ai un truc qui va, je suis sûr, vous intéresser."

Sur ce, après avoir obtenu l'attention des Shandias, il se pencha pour déposer Braham sur le sol, sa blessure s'étant légèrement réouverte. La vue de leur camarade dans un si piteux état souleva de nombreuses interrogations, mais Ash se contenta d'apporter quelques précisions.

Ash : "Je l'ai trouvé sur Upper Yard dans cet état. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour le soigner, mais il a besoin de vrais soins. Je ne suis pas venu en ennemi."

Après quelques instant de doutes, dissipés par un hochement de tête de leur chef, les villageois se ruèrent sur Braham, l'emmenant dans une des tentes pour être soigné.

Chef : "Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin de soins aussi."

Le chef et quelques villageois étaient restés en arrière avec Ash, le chef remarquant le corps toujours marqué par son 'combat' face à Ener. Ash se regarda, comprenant l'inquiétude du vieil homme, mais se contenta de hausser les épaules en secouant la tête.

Ash : "Ça va aller. J'ai connu bien pire. Et de toute façon, faut que je retourne là-haut. J'ai des comptes à régler."

Chef : "J'ai entendu dire que des habitants de la Mer Bleue se sont attirés les foudres du Dieu Ener. Vous en faites partie n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi y retourner alors ? Cela serait plus simple pour vous de partir."

Ash : "Hélas, je suis dépendant d'un équipage de pirates qui s'intéresse de très près à la cité d'or de Shandora."

Les visages des villageois et du chef s'assombrirent d'un coup, n'appréciant visiblement pas que des inconnus convoitent leur terre.

Chef : "Shandora ne vous appartient pas. Elle appartient à notre peuple, avant que les habitants de Skypiea ne massacre nos ancêtres pour s'en emparer."

Ash : "Quand vous parlez d'ancêtres, vous parlez de ceux que Montblanc Norland a rencontré il y a 400 ans, je suppose ?"

Le chef se figea d'un coup, au même titre que le reste des villageois présent, ne s'attendant absolument pas à entendre cet inconnu parler de Montblanc. Devant la surprise des locaux, Ash sourit avant de leur expliquer.

Ash : "En bas, Montblanc Norland est connu pour être un légendaire menteur. Après avoir découvert la cité d'or, il est allé voir le roi du royaume dont il été originaire pour lui parler de cette cité. Il l'a mené jusqu'à l'île de Jaya, mais quand il est arrivé, la partie de l'île contenant la cité de Shandora avait déjà été envoyé dans le ciel. Le roi l'a accusé de lui avoir menti et il a été condamné à mort, devenant l'homme qui avait imaginé la cité d'or."

Les villageois furent choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. L'ami du légendaire Calgara avait été condamné à mort à cause d'un mensonge qui n'en était pas un.

Chef (à voix basse, la tête baissée) : "C'est donc pour ça que Calgara voulait rallumer la flamme de Shandora."

Le chef avait parlé à voix basse, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, mais Ash avait entendu et tourna brusquement la tête, le visage empli d'incompréhension.

Ash : "Quelle flamme ? De quoi vous parlez ?"

Chef : "Au cœur de Shandora trônait une gigantesque cloche d'or, l'un des trésors de notre peuple. Une cloche qui pouvait être entendue à des kilomètres à la ronde. Quand Calgara et les guerriers de Shandora ont tentés de protéger notre terre il y a 400 ans, il avait dit vouloir rallumer la flamme de Shandora, ce qui voulait dire faire sonner cette cloche. Il avait probablement espérer que le son de cette cloche parvienne jusqu'à son ami pour le prévenir de ce qui se passait. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Wiper, Braham et les autres veulent faire."

Ash : "Wiper ? Ça ne serait pas le chef des Shandias qui sont sur Upper Yard en ce moment ? Un type avec un bazooka, la clope au bec ?"

Chef : "Oui, en effet. Mais il ne sert à rien d'y aller. Calgara voulait faire sonner la cloche pour son ami Norland. Mais après tant d'année, ça ne sert plus à rien. Ils vont se faire massacrer sans raison, j'en ai bien peur."

Ash : "Non, ce n'est pas trop tard !"

Cette affirmation de Ash fit naitre la surprise et l'incompréhension des villageois, désormais plus nombreux, qui ne comprenait pas où l'homme à l'écharpe voulait en venir.

Ash : "Les descendants de Montblanc Norland ont souffert pendant toutes ses années du soi-disant mensonge de leur ancêtres. Tous ont consacrés leur vie entière à prouver que la cité d'or existait vraiment, que Norland n'a jamais menti. Son descendant actuel, Cricket, a passé sa vie a enchainé les plongées au fond de Grand Line, se ruinant la santé à essayer de trouver une preuve de l'existence de Shandora. Si cette cloche peut vraiment être entendue d'aussi loin qu'on le dit, je suis sûr que Cricket l'entendra et au moins il saura que la légende de Shandora est vrai. Ce serait un moyen de réaliser la dernière volonté de Calgara et de laver l'honneur de la famille Montblanc."

Cette explication sonna les Shandias, y compris Braham, revenu à lui bien que toujours allongé dans une des tentes, et des larmes apparurent alors dans leur yeux à tous. Ce que voulait faire Wiper allait au final pouvoir honorer la mémoire de Calgara, le héros de Shandora.

Chef : "Je vois, alors cette promesse vieille de 400 ans va enfin pouvoir être tenu. Mais pour cela il faudrait accéder à Shandora."

Ash : "Ce qui est basiquement ce qu'il va se passer. Upper Yard est devenu le théâtre d'une Battle Royale dont l'objectif est Shandora."

Braham : "Alors Wiper doit réussir."

Le guerrier Shandia se tenait debout dans l'entrée de la tente où il avait été soigné, se tenant sur une sorte de béquille, ayant insisté pour participer à la conversation.

Chef : "Braham. Retourne te reposer. Tu n'es pas en état de…"

Braham : "Ça ira. Je vais déjà mieux. Comme je le disais, en ravivant la flamme de Shandora, nous pourrons reprendre cette terre dont les habitants de Skypiea nous ont si injustement privés."

Ces mots déclenchèrent des vagues d'approbations parmi les autres Shandias, jusqu'à ce que Ash les interrompe.

Ash : "Sauf qu'ils sont eux aussi des victimes dans cette histoire."

L'intervention d'Ash lui valut de s'attirer les regards noirs des autres, ne comprenant pas en quoi les habitants des îles célestes pouvaient être des victimes en quoi que ce soit.

Braham : "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ils ont…"

Ash : "Je sais ce qu'ils ont fait, ok ? Mais c'était il y a 400 ans. Au même titre que vous n'avez pas personnellement lutté pour protéger Shandora, les habitants actuels n'ont pas combattus pour vous en priver. Depuis que Ener est devenu 'Dieu', il a instauré des règles et lois qui obligent les habitants à faire des choses horribles sous peine d'être puni de mort."

Si les propos de Ash eurent un impact sur les Shandias, c'est plus l'expression de plus en plus sombre du citoyen de la Mer Bleue qui les prirent le plus par surprise.

Ash : "Ce type n'est pas un Dieu, mais un tyran qui utilise son statut comme un prétexte pour faire ce qu'il veut sans que quiconque ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit. (L'image d'un homme, abattant une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs d'une balle dans la tête lui vint à l'esprit.). Je ne peux pas tolérer l'existence de personne dans son genre. C'est pourquoi je ne partirais pas de cet endroit tant que ce type sera là. Éliminer Ener reviendrai à régler tous les problèmes auxquels les îles célestes font face en ce moment."

Chef (après un court instant de réflexion) : "En effet, cela sera probablement le cas. Mais pourquoi vous mêlez de ces affaires qui ne vous concerne pas ? Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de votre part de partir, tant que vous le pouvez encore ?"

Ash (haussant les épaules) : "On a déjà offensé Dieu, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Et puis, comme je l'ai dit, je refuse de laisser une seule île de ce monde entre les mains d'un monstre. En plus, j'ai dans l'idée que le capitaine des pirates va pas vous laisser seul face à ce type s'il apprend la vérité sur cette histoire, d'autant plus qu'il va chercher à aider Cricket en faisant sonner cette cloche."

Braham : "Il y a un truc par contre que je ne comprends toujours pas. Qu'est-ce que Ener cherche à faire exactement ? Il a un plan, un objectif ?"

Ash : "C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir. Gan Fall a dit qu'il avait débarqué i ans parce qu'il convoitait Shandora. Et alors que je me remettait tout juste de son attaque, je l'ai entendu dire lui-même à Gan Fall qu'il arrivait au terme de son projet et qu'il allait quitter Upper Yard."

Ash fut de nouveau couper sauvagement par les Shandias, cette dernière informations les intéressant tout particulièrement.

Chef : "Il va quitter Upper Yard ? Mais alors il n'y a pas besoin de se battre. On a juste à attendre et on pourra reprendre notre terre sans faire de vague."

Ash : "Sauf que ça ne sera pas le cas." Le silence se fit dans la foule, leur attention retournant sur Ash. "S'il convoitait Shandora, c'était pour son or. Et son projet devait surement impliquer cet or. Ce qui veut dire qu'il a fait quelque chose avec."

Chef : "Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu fabriquer ? Et pourquoi avec de l'or ?"

Ash : "Il possède des pouvoirs électriques et l'or est un métal qui conduit extrêmement bien l'électricité. Et vu qu'il parlait de partir, il a surement utiliser cet or pour fabriquer un véhicule alimenté par ses pouvoirs."

Braham : "Peut-être, mais je sens que ça ne vas pas être aussi simple."

Ash : "Non, pas du tout. Il a pas l'air d'être du genre à juste partir. Il a autre chose de prévu. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cela peut être."

C'était la seule pièce du puzzle qu'il manquait à Ash, et malheureusement, c'était aussi la plus importante : le véritable but d'Ener. Quoi que cela soit, cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Ash avait un très mauvais pressentiment, mais il s'abstenu de blaguer à ce sujet : à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, cela tournait mal. Mais sans pour autant donner son avis, il n'allait pas laisser ces gens dans le cas improbable que ses impressions soient bonnes : et dans son cas, elles l'étaient souvent.

Ash : "En attendant, je vous conseille de quitter le village. J'ai dans l'idée que quoi que Ener veuille faire, votre village sera sur son trajet."

Sans laisser le temps aux Shandias de répondre, il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour se propulser de l'autre côté de la couche de nuages. Reprenant sa route à travers Upper Yard, il se rendit compte d'un truc.

Ash : "J'aurais pu leur demander où chercher Shandora avant de partir."

Ash (hurlant) : "ÉVIDEMMENT QUE TU AURAIS DÛ, ABRUTI FINI !"

Cependant, il remarqua le haricot géant qui se dressait sur l'île, plus exactement aux environs du lieu où la cité d'or étaient supposée se trouver selon la carte de Nami. De plus, il pouvait voir plusieurs traits blanc, ressemblant à des trainées de nuages qui courait le long de la plante géante.

Ash : "Ou pas. Je crois savoir par où commencer."

Sur ces mots, il s'élança vers le Giant Jack, prêt à régler ses comptes avec Dieu.

 **Bon, voilà, et un chapitre de plus. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. À la prochaine !**

 **Next time : La cité perdue. Dieu, Fairy Vearth et les survivants. Ce qui résiste à la foudre.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : La cité perdue

**Et salut tout le monde ! On est là pour le 7** **ème** **chapitre, Ash est de retour, prêt à débarquer dans la cité perdue de Shandora et à découvrir ce que compte réellement faire Ener. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu ou si vous avez des remarques à faire, j'en tiendrais compte pour la suite.**

 **Cordialement, la direction.**

 **Direction qui n'a d'ailleurs pas les droits de One Piece, je ne fais que m'en servir.**

 **Allons-y !**

 **Chapitre 6 : La cité perdue.**

Pour une fois, Ash n'avait pas de problème quant à savoir où se rendre. En même temps, quand votre destination est un gigantesque haricot visible à des kilomètres à la ronde et dressé au milieu des nuages, réussir à se perdre serait une indication claire que vous êtes en train de développer un cancer du cerveau à un niveau avancé. Bondissant au-dessus des arbres tel un singe sous acides, Ash se rapprocha de plus en plus du haricot, jusqu'à finalement arriver à destination. Se posant au pied de l'immense végétal, le mystérieux explorateur leva les yeux, tentant de voir où pourrait se trouver sa cible, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut un nuage de taille plutôt petite où se perdait les trainées nuageuses laissées par les patins des différents participants à la battle royale. Ash inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe.

Ash : "Est-ce que je suis au bon endroit finalement ? Après tout, je suis venu ici au feeling, mais j'ai pu me tromper. Hum. *lève la tête vers le ciel* Si c'est bien ici, j'aimerais qu'on m'envoie un signe."

Et comme d'habitude, il reçu sa réponse dans la seconde, mais pas comme il s'y attendais. Une déflagration d'énergie électrique traversa les nuages, remontant le haricot jusqu'à atteindre le nuage qui lui cachait la vue, le réduisant en cendre. Si ce n'était pas déjà assez surprenant en l'état, il découvrit rapidement que la destruction du nuage avait dans le même temps provoquer la chute des ruines qui se trouvaient dessus, une pluie de débris, parmi lesquels Ash reconnu les cheveux verts de Zoro, et même une sorte de serpent géant, passant juste devant lui avant d'aller s'écraser bien plus bas et à en juger par le bruit, ça n'avait pas atterri sur des nuages, mais bel et bien sur de la pierre. Ash garda les yeux fixés sur le trou béant devant lui avant de relever la tête, une expression amère sur le visage.

Ash : "Bon. Ok. Au moins j'ai ma réponse. Bon, ben y a plus qu'à descendre."

Et il s'exécuta, sautant dans le trou, utilisant ses pouvoirs pour freiner sa chute et aller se poser sur un bâtiment, en hauteur pour pouvoir observer la situation sans être vu. Une fois posé, il identifia les autres forces en présence comme étant Zoro, le serpent géant qu'il avait vu tomber, mais également Robin, Gan Fall, Wiper et Chopper, même si ce dernier étant inconscient, il n'était pas vraiment à prendre en compte. Ce n'est qu'une fois cette liste établie qu'il pris conscience de l'endroit où il se tenait désormais.

De grands bâtiment de pierre était érigés de tout les côtés, certains plus grand que d'autres avec en tête de file, un énorme bâtiment à la structure pyramidale dont le toit transperçait les nuages qui jusque là avait cachés cette cité aux yeux du monde extérieur. Le temps avait fait des ravages sur cet endroit, les murs étants couverts de mousses, de racines et d'arbres. Ash, mais également tout ce qui était présent, comprirent qu'ils avait trouvé ce que tous recherchait.

La cité d'or perdue de Shandora.

Ash (pensées) : "Pas un seul gramme d'or en vue. Je le savais, il voulait Shandora pour ça. Mais aucun signe de la cloche dont m'ont parlé les Shandias. Pourtant elle devrait pas être dure à trouver. Une cloche capable de résonner à des kilomètres à la ronde doit être énorme."

Ses pensées vagabondèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un 'HISSSSSSSSS' parviennent à ses oreilles. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et vit le serpent géant, la tête levé vers le ciel, en train de pleurer.

Ash (pensées) : "Est-ce qu'il…. Ce sont des larmes de joies ? Mais alors il…"

*KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK*

D'un coup, la foudre s'abattit sur le serpent qui fut rôti sur place tel une côte de porc oubliée sur le barbecue, ce qui fit réagir Zoro et Wiper.

Wiper : "AISA !"

Ash (pour lui-même) : "Qui ?"

Zoro : "Oh non, Nami !"

Nami (apparaissant de derrière un mur) : "Hein ?! Zoro ?! Robin ?!"

Ash (pour lui-même) : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ? Elle était pas sur le bateau ?"

Zoro (Shark teeth) : "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Quand es-tu sortie ?"

Ash (pour lui-même) : "Sortie d'où ? J'ai raté combien de chapitres, moi ?"

Nami : "Je vais bien mais Luffy…est toujours dans le serpent."

Ash (pour lui-même) : "Ah d'accord, elle est sortie du serpent… Attend, quoi ?"

Ash laissa tomber ses partenaires quand il entendit une déflagration provenir de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était Wiper, qui venait d'ouvrir le feu sur Ener, ce dernier assis en tailleur sur un nuage rond, flottant au-dessus du sol.

Ener : "Attend, pas si vite. Le jeu n'est pas fini !"

Ash (pour lui-même) : "Ah oui. La battle royale."

Ener : "C'était un jeu très amusant. Vous vous baladez sur l'île et au bout de 3 heures, on regarde combien ont survécu. J'avais prédit qu'il ne resterait que 5 concurrents et les prophéties de Dieu sont toujours exactes. Or vous êtes 7. Cela ne vas pas."

Ash (pour lui-même, les yeux écarquillés) : "Merde, son mantra. J'avais oublié ça ! Il va me repérer. Non attends, concentre-toi, rappelle-toi ton entrainement !"

Sur ce, il ferma les yeux, tentant de tenter un truc qu'il n'avait plus essayer depuis des années. Il se concentra de toute ses forces quand soudain.

Ener : "Hum ? Il semblerait que vous ne soyez plus que 6. C'est déjà mieux. Mais pas suffisant."

Ash (pour lui-même) : "YES ! J'ai réussi ! Comme quoi, je peux lui trouver tous les défauts du monde, il reste au moins un bon entraineur."

Ener : "Alors, qui va disparaitre ? Le ferez-vous vous-même ou bien je dois m'en charger moi-même ?"

Après un moment de réflexion au cours duquel les différents concernés firent par de leur refus à disparaitre, et après un court instant pendant lequel ils tournèrent la tête vers Nami qui cru pendant un cours instant qu'ils allaient la sacrifier, ils se retournèrent vers Ener, pointant leurs armes, ou pliant un bras dans le cas de Robin, vers le Dieu.

Gan Fall, Wiper, Robin, Zoro : "C'est toi qui va dégager !"

Ener : "…Petits insolents. Vous pensez pouvoir me battre ? Est-ce que vous réalisez à qui vous parlez ? Un vieillard qui inspire au bonheur sur Skypiea, un guerrier qui ne veut rien d'autre que ça terre natale, des voleurs de la Mer Bleue en quête d'or. Dans ce monde de conflit, je me fiche de ce que veulent les vers de terre. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas avec cette terre…"

Gan Fall : "IL SUFFIT ! Où est la sainte garde ? Dis-nous ce que tu cherches à faire."

Ener : "Une purification, Gan Fall. Je dois retourner quelque part. Sur l'île céleste où je suis né, il y a quelque chose comme des 'Dieux'. Les gens les appellent 'Fairy Vearth'. On y trouve plus de terre que le regard ne puisse voir, s'étirant jusqu'à l'horizon. C'est un monde de rêves que je cherche ! Cet endroit est pour moi ! Et non pas cette île insignifiante pour laquelle vous vous battez depuis des siècles. Votre conflit à des origines bien plus profondes que cela."

À ces mots, Gan Fall et Wiper, les 2 concerné par le conflit en question, affichaient des expressions confuses bien que toujours déterminées.

Ener : "Vous n'êtes pas des nuages, mais êtes né dans le ciel. Vous n'êtes pas des oiseaux, mais vous vivez dans le ciel."

Ash (pour lui-même) : "Attends deux secondes. Il est pas en train d'insinuer ce que je crois ?"

Hélas, les craintes d'Ash furent confirmées aussitôt par Ener.

Ener : "L'existence même de cette île dans le ciel est contre nature. Tout à une place à laquelle il doit retourner ! En tant que Dieu, je vais faire partir les humains du ciel !"

Gan Fall : "Revois tes concepts, Ener ! Le nom de 'Dieu' ne désigne rien de plus que le chef de cette île ! DANS LE MONDE OÙ NOUS VIVONS, ON A PAS BESOIN DE 'DIEUX' !"

Ener (descendant de son ballon) : "… Juste avant Gan Fall, tu t'inquiétais pour ta garde sainte. Quand je suis devenu leur maître, tes 650 hommes ont travaillés sur un travail que je leur avais confiés et ils l'ont finalement achevé. Et juste pour rappel, nous sommes 6 en tout sur cette île."

Réalisant ce que Ener voulait dire par là, Gan Fall, se figea, le regard vide, abaissant son arme quand il compris ce qui était arrivé à la garde sainte.

Ener (riant) : "Quand je leur ai raconté mes plans, ils ont perdus leurs esprits et m'ont attaqués."

Gan Fall (tremblant) : "Ils avaient des familles, sur Angel Island…"

Ener : "Quelle importance, ils finiront par les rejoindre de toutes façons."

Gan Fall : "MONSTRE !"

N'y tenant plus, Gan Fall se jeta sur Ener, lance en avant, bien déterminé à faire payer à cet ordure, mais hélas, Ener disparu en une gerbe d'étincelles, réapparaissant à ses côtés, les mains de chaque côtés de sa tête, qui se changèrent en électricité.

 _ **30 MILLIONS VOLT : VARI !**_

La foudre circula entre ses 2 mains en un arc électrique qui passa à travers la tête du vieux chevalier, qui fut carbonisé sur place, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

Ener : Gan Fall, il y a un 'Dieu' sur cette terre… Moi."

Ash (pour lui-même) : "Ok, j'en ai assez vu. Face de parenthèse va le regretter. Je ferais mieux d'intervenir assez vite. Face à un Logia aussi puissant que celui-là, ils ont pas la moindre chance, sauf si je le retiens assez longtemps pour que l'espoir ne revienne."

Pendant que Ash descendait de son perchoir, progressant tout en maintenant sa concentration pour éviter d'être repéré par Ener, ce dernier repris son speech là où il l'avait laissé.

Ener : "Et maintenant, nous sommes 5. Maintenant, chacun d'entre vous va pouvoir me rejoindre pour accéder au nirvana, la Fairy Vearth !"

La surprise pouvait se lire sur les visages, personnes n'ayant imaginé une telle révélation.

Ener : "Je vais y créer un monde de divinités. Et ceux qui pourront y vivre seront les élus que j'aurais choisi ! Je ne peux pas y emmener des gens faibles qui ne ferait qu'abaisser le niveau de mon pays."

Robin : "Et si on refuse ?"

Ener (surpris) : "Refuser ? Pourquoi faire ? Si vous restez ici, vous serez envoyés en enfer en même temps que l'île."

Robin : "Oui. Tes pouvoirs te le permettront peut-être. Mais que deviendras ce que tu recherches si tu détruis cette île ?"

Ash (pour lui-même) : "Ce qu'il recherche ? Elle parle de la cloche d'or, je vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre. Mais pourquoi il aurait besoin de cette cloche si il a déjà construit ce qu'il voulait avec l'or de la cité ? "

Ener : "Le cloche d'or ? YAHAHAHAH ! Ne t'en fais pas, je sais très bien où elle se trouve. EN fait, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où elle pourrait être. Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te montrer plus maline que moi ? Imbécile. *pointe un doigt vers Robin* Je hais les femmes trop rusées."

Et sur ce, il foudroya Robin, qui comme Gan Fall fut touchée à la tête, avant de retomber vers l'arrière. Elle allait toucher le sol quand Zoro apparu soudainement à ses côtés, la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne s'écrase par terre, pour la déposer délicatement sur le sol, tournant un regard noir vers Ener, le tout sous le regard de Ash, qui écrivait ce qu'il venait de voir dans un carnet.$

Ash (pour lui-même) : "Intéressant développement de personnage."

Zoro : "Enfoiré. C'est une femme !"

Ash (pour lui-même) : "C'est des propos de gentleman, ça. Surtout de ça part. Hum."

Zoro riposta, n'en pouvant plus de ce pseudo Dieu quoi lui tapait sur le système. Et il n'était visiblement pas le seul puisque Wiper sorti son Burn Bazooka, ouvrant le feu sur Ener, qui se contenta de sourire, avant de crépiter.

 _ **KARI !**_

Tel une grenade aveuglante, son corps dégagea une chaleur si intense que le tir de Wiper fut consumé et la lumière fut si vive qu'elle aveugla les guerriers présents. Nami était tétanisée, comprenant que ce type était beaucoup trop puissant pour eux, mais Zoro n'écouta pas, tentant de trancher Ener, mais ses sabres passèrent à travers son corps d'éclairs suite à quoi Ener attrapa ses 2 sabres et électrocuta Zoro via le métal des 2 katanas. Alors que Zoro, au sol, se faisait piétiner par Ener, Wiper sauta sur Ener, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et étonnamment, Ener ne parvint pas à se dissiper, son corps bloqué sous sa forme solide.

Ash (pour lui-même, s'approchant toujours) : "Il a pas de caoutchouc sur lui, ça peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose."

Wiper : "Du granit marin. Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? J'en ai ramené exprès pour toi."

Ener, se rendant compte qu'il était dans une position critique, commençait à stresser, tentant de convaincre Wiper de ne pas attaquer.

Ener (en léger stress) : "Attends ! Tu comptes utiliser un Reject Dial, c'est ça ? Dans ton état ton corps ne le supporteras pas. *stresse plus* Je veux dire – Pourquoi es-tu mécontent ? Tu crois déjà en Vearth !"

Wiper : "Je veux juste croire en ton cadavre."

 _ **REJECT !**_

La puissance du coup était clairement visible, le corps d'Ener pliant sous la puissance de l'impact, dirigé sur sa cage thoracique, une gerbe de sang jaillissant de la bouche du Dieu, qui tomba au sol, son cœur ayant cessé de battre sous la puissance du choc. Alors que les différentes force en présence commençait à assimiler le fait que le cauchemar était terminé, le corps d'Ener se mit à convulser, des éclairs jaillissant de son corps, comme si ces pouvoirs tenter de faire redémarrer son corps grâce à des électrochocs, ce qui fut d'ailleurs le cas, Ener se relevant peu après, sous les regards horrifiés des pirates et de Wiper, qui tomba à genoux, crachant du sang à cause du contrecoup du Reject Dial.

Ener : "N'essaie pas de forcer. Je vais être miséricordieux avec toi, guerrier Wiper."

Wiper (souffrant) : "Ne prononce pas mon nom… AVEC TES PSEUDOS CONSOLATIONS ! Il y a 800 ans, les nobles guerriers de Shandora se sont battus pour récupérer cette terre qui nous a été dérobé. On ressens encore aujourd'hui le chagrin de Calgara. Depuis cet époque, la seule chose que nous recherchions était cet endroit ! ET ON L'A ENFIN TROUVÉ ! Et le seul obstacle qu'il reste, c'est toi !"

Durant son monologue, Wiper s'était relevé, couvert de brûlures, se tenant debout face à Ener, ce dernier nullement impressionné par le discours du Shandian, se contentant de détruire d'un coup de son bâton d'or les patins de Wiper l'envoyant s'écrouler au sol.

Ener : "Je dois admettre que ton petit tour avec le granit marin était pas mal. Un simple humain sais qu'il court au suicide en utilisant un Reject Dial et pourtant tu tiens encore debout. Cela est tout à fait impressionnant. De toute façon, ce que tu t'apprête à subir sera bien pire."

 _ **30 MILLIONS VOLTS…**_

Son bras se changea en électricité, qui pris peu à peu la forme d'un grand tigre.

 **KI…**

… **CK IN YOUR BALLS !**

L'interruption fut brutale. La foudre disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue tandis que le visage d'Ener se tordit de douleur, les yeux blancs et la bouche grande ouverte. Face à lui, les pirates et Zoro, Wiper et Nami ne comprirent pas ce qu'il venait de se passer quand ils virent un pied contre les parties d'Ener, signe que quelqu'un était arrivé juste à temps. Quand Ener se plia de douleur, une main allant se poser sur son entrejambe meurtri, la surprise fut totale car derrière Ener se tenait Ash, qui tournait sur lui-même comme si il s'adressait à une foule imaginaire.

Ash : "Alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !? J'ai latté les couilles de Dieu, et alors ?! N'ÊTES VOUS PAS ASSEZ DIVERTIS ?!"

Nami : "MAIS D'OÙ TU SORS ? DEPUIS QUAND T'ES LÀ ?"

Ash (Les rejoignant) : "Depuis que monsieur tonnerre à décider de vous faire tomber du haricot jusqu'ici."

Ener (se relevant) : "Toi ! Mais que fait tu ici ? J'étais sûr qu'on était plus que 5."

Ash : "Va falloir revoir tes prévisions, mon gars. Et puis, j'en avais marre de t'entendre brailler à propos de ta toute puissance divine quand tu n'es clairement pas un Dieu."

Ener : "Au contraire. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe ici, je suis invincible, j'ai tout d'un Dieu. Je suis Dieu !"

Ash, face à tant de résistance, ne perdit pas patience et sorti une paire de lunette du sac qu'il avait avec lui, qu'il enfila ainsi qu'un dictionnaire, sorti de nulle part.

Ash : "Alors. Quand on parle de Dieu, on parle d'un être doté d'un pouvoir infini, de pouvoir être présent à plusieurs endroits simultanément et de savoir tout ce qu'i savoir sur les humains, le monde etc. Du coup, j'ai un moyen très simple de régler cette histoire. Il faut que tu répondes à ma question."

Ener (clairement ennuyé) : "Qui est ?"

Ash : "Quelles sont tes faiblesses ?"

Ener, bien que surpris, répondit rapidement.

Ener : "Eh bien, en tant que possesseur des pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon, la mer et ce granit marin sont mes faiblesses. Mais ici dans le ciel, il n'y a rien de ce genre qui n'existe. Je n'ai donc pas de faiblesse."

Ash : "Sauf que le simple fait que tu ais des faiblesses, même minime, est signe que tu n'es pas un Dieu. J'ai encore jamais entendu parler d'un Dieu qui se fait péter les couilles."

Ener : "Sache que si tu es encore en vie, c'est parce que j'ai juste envie de savoir comment tu as pu échapper à mon mantra ?"

Ash : "Parce que ton mantra n'est pas une exclusivité des îles célestes. Ça existe aussi sur la Mer Bleue. Et je connais 2-3 trucs pour le contrer. Et je suis surpris que tu ne te demande pas comment j'ai pu te frapper ? Un indice : j'ai pas de granit sur moi."

C'est sur ces mots que Ener, Wiper et les pirates firent vraiment attention à la tenue de Ash, qui était la même, sauf pour ses tibias et avant-bras qui étaient enveloppés dans une sorte de tissu, des bottes aux pieds et des gants sur les mains et plus exactement…

Nami : "Eh, mais. C'est pas les gants que Sanji utilise pour faire la vaisselle ?"

Ash : "Ouais. Et c'est ça qui va me permettre de cogner cette tête de con."

Ener n'y croyait pas du tout, aussi il ne chercha pas à esquiver quand Ash se jeta sur lui. Se fut une erreur. Comme promis, grâce à ses gants, Ener n'eu pas la possibilité de se changer en électricité.

 _ **SHOCK STRAIGHT !**_

D'un direct du droit, il frappa face de parenthèses au visage, la puissance de l'impact décuplée par la force de l'onde de choc que Ener se pris de plein fouet, projeté en arrière, se réceptionnant sur ses jambes malgré tout.

Ash : "De simples gants et de simples bottes pour atteindre 'Dieu'. Tu es censé être, par définition, détenteur d'un pouvoir infini. Si des choses aussi simple arrive à te contrer, c'est que tu n'es pas Dieu, juste un Logia qui se croit invincible parce qu'il peut se changer en foudre. Mais les mec comme toi ne font pas long feu sur Grand Line, en particulier dans le Nouveau monde. Et c'est parce que tu te prend pour un Dieu que je ne peux pas te supporter. *son visage s'assombri* Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un tyran qui tue et oppresse les citoyens en se servant d'un statut, dont il s'est emparé par la force qui plus est, pour justifier ses actes et les faire paraître comme normal. Tu es exactement le genre de trou du cul que je peux pas blairer."

Ener : "De bien grand mot pour un insecte. Certes, tu as ce qu'il faut pour m'atteindre, mais tu restes inférieur à la puissance divine. Il te faudra plus d'un effort pour ne serait-ce que m'égratigner, quant à moi, un éclair et tu es fini."

Ash afficha alors un sourire carnassier et provocateur, clairement pas impressionner par l'homme-foudre debout devant lui.

Ash : "J'ai déjà survécu à un de tes éclairs, je te rappelle. Mais j'imagine que la mémoire n'est pas ton point fort."

Ener : "Il se peut que je t'ai sous-estimé, mais cela ne se reproduira pas."

Et en un éclair, il disparut, réapparaissant derrière Ash dans un nuage d'étincelles, une main électrique tendu vers Ash. Sauf que ce dernier, utilisant ses réflexes hors-normes boostés par ses pouvoirs qui lui permettaient d'esquiver brutalement évita la décharge, lançant son pied au ventre d'Ener, qui disparu à nouveau pour réapparaitre un peu plus loin.

 _ **30 MILLIONS VOLT : KITEN !**_

Ener utilisa la même technique que celle qu'il comptait utiliser sur Wiper avant d'être interrompu par Ash, à savoir l'invocation d'un grande bête faite de foudre, semblable à un tigre, qui se jeta sur Ash, mais ce dernier ne fit rien pour s'échapper, se contentant de tendre son bras droit vers l'extérieur.

 _ **WAVE SWEEPER !**_

Balayant l'air devant lui de son bras droit, il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour projeter une onde de choc sur la bête électrique qui fut dissipée bien que une partie des éclairs continuèrent leurs routes, effleurant Ash qui ressentit sa peau le picoter légèrement. Mais il profita malgré tout cela, et notamment de la surprise d'Ener, sous le choc d'avoir vu sa bête disparaitre de cette façon, pour se jeter sur lui propulser par ses ondes de choc.

 _ **SHOCK DROP KICK !**_

Ash sauta, propulser comme un missile par des ondes de chocs produites au niveau des épaules pour arriver les deux pieds en avant sur Ener, qui esquiva sans problème, Ash continuant sa course jusqu'à l'espèce de bâtiment pyramidal qui traversait les nuages, la puissance de l'impact détruisant tout un pan de la structure tandis qu'Ener arriva sur lui, les échanges de coup reprenant de plus belle. Durant cet échange, Wiper, Nami et Zoro observaient le combat, impressionnés par ce que Ash arrivait à faire, mais dans le cas du chasseur de pirates et de la voleuse, l'admiration était fortement contrebalancée par une profonde méfiance.

Zoro (pensées) : "Ce gars est bon, y a pas de doutes possibles. Mais il est presque trop bon. C'est quoi ce Nouveau Monde dont il parle ? Et puis il a l'air d'avoir disputer beaucoup de combat, et pas contre des adversaires de bas niveau. Je sens que si Ash le demandait, Luffy n'aurait aucun problème à l'accepter à bord. J'ai déjà du mal avec Robin dont on ne sait rien, mais là c'est encore pire. J'ai intérêt à garder les yeux ouverts. Il est pas net."

Nami (pensées) : "Ce gars débarque de nulle part, nous voles nos affaires, passe son temps à nous provoquer avec des remarques à la con, mais en plus de ça, c'est un super combattant qui semble en savoir énormément sur ce monde et comment il fonctionne. Il nous a pas dit toute la vérité l'autre fois et le problème, c'est qu'il a pu nous mentir aussi sur ce qu'il a dit. Moi vivante, ce mec n'intègrera pas l'équipage. Je ferais tout pour ça, et il vaut mieux pour sa sécurité que Luffy ne s'oppose pas à mon choix."

Ash : "AAAAHHHHHH !"

Pendant leurs monologues mentaux, le combat avait continué mais ce hurlement leur fit réaliser que Ash avait sans doute atteint sa limite. En y regardant de plus près, Ash était à genoux, ses gants et bottes complètement détruit et une profonde entaille sur le flanc gauche qu'il bloquait comme il le pouvait avec sa main gauche, la droite occupée à le tenir en position, posée sur le sol. Mais la question était : comment Ener avait-il put le trancher sans armes tranchantes avec lui ?

Ener : "Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi."

Ash (souriant) : "Je le savais déjà, face de parenthèses."

Cette révélation surpris l'ensemble des personnes présentes, qui ne s'attendaient pas à une révélation de ce genre.

Ash : "Mais tu m'as permis de confirmer que tu es loin d'être invincible. Et ton némésis sera bientôt là. Alors profite tant que tu le peux, parce que ton temps est compté."

Ener (impassible) : "… Tu as renoncé à ton droit de vivre quand tu t'es opposé à moi. N'as-tu rien à dire pour tenter de sauver ta misérable vie ?"

Ash : "…Yolo."

Un silence. La déconfiture peinte sur tout les visages. Incapable de savoir si ce type était sérieux ou s'il s'agissait d'une énième provocation. Ener ne bougea pas puis brisa le silence en tapant sur ses tambours.

 _ **30 MILLIONS VOLTS : HINO !**_

Un oiseau de foudre surgit alors du tambour et se précipita sur Ash, passant à travers le porteur d'écharpe, lui arrachant un hurlement en sentant les millions de volts lui passer à travers, avant de le faire s'écrouler au sol, inconscient.

Ener : "Quel imbécile. Bon, où en était-je ?"

 _ **EL THOR !**_

Ener repris effectivement là où il avait été interrompu à la base, mais changea de programme et invoqua une gigantesque colonne de foudre qui s'abattit sur Wiper, qui n'avait presque pas bouger depuis tout à l'heure, captivé par ce qu'il se passait entre Ener et Ash et il fut donc envoyé au tapis par Ener, qui retourna son attention sur Zoro qui, sorti de sa torpeur, sabres au clair, se jetait sur lui.

 _ **50 MILLIONS VOLTS : KITEN !**_

De la même façon que pour Wiper, Zoro fut enveloppé par la bête électrique et envoyé au tapis, ne laissant plus que Nami, seule face à l'homme de foudre, pétrifiée par ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. En ce moment, son esprit n'était occupé que par une seule chose, une question : "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"

 **Voilà, voilà. Et de 6. Il n'en reste plus que 2-3 chapitres. Je trouve ça plutôt court, mais je promet que pour les suivantes (je ferais surement au moins Enies Loby), je ferais plus long mais avec la même recette (à peu près). J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. À plus !**

 **Next time : "Le héros sorti de la bête. L'arche de Dieu. Isolé contre la menace."**


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'arche de la foudre

**Saluuuuuuut tout le monde ! La chaleur va me tuer mais c'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher d'écrire. Donc on repart direct sur la suite des aventures de nos amis pirates sur les îles célestes !**

 **Ai-je besoin de le rappeler ? Je vais le faire au cas où : je ne suis détenteur d'aucun droit sur One Piece.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 7 : L'arche divine**

Les ruines de Shandora étaient plongées dans un silence absolue, pas un bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude de ces lieux. Pourtant, personne n'aurait pu imaginer il y a seulement quelques secondes qu'une telle situation soit possible, compte tenu de la violence des affrontements ayants eu lieu entre le Dieu Ener et les survivants de la battle royale, parmi lesquels s'était glissé un intru porteur d'écharpe. Zoro, Robin, Gan Fall, Wiper, Ash et Chopper étaient tous inconscients, complètement carbonisés, foudroyés par Ener à l'exception de Chopper, qui était déjà dans le gaz à son arrivé à Shandora, et Nami.

La navigatrice était tétanisée, assise à même le sol, toujours sous le choc suite au véritable massacre auquel elle avait assisté, voyant ses compagnons tomber les uns après les autres. Elle était désormais seule fasse à 'Dieu', en train de réfléchir tant bien que mal à une façon de s'en sortir quand elle pris finalement une décision, la seule qui en l'état lui permettrait de survivre.

Nami : "Je…Hum…Je veux dire…Pourriez-vous me prendre avec vous…s'il vous plais ?" commença-t-elle en levant la main. "Je vous suivrais…dans ce monde de rêves…L'offre est toujours valable, non ?"

Une pointe d'incertitude venait de naître dans sa voix quand elle vit Ener la regarder les yeux à moitié clos, visiblement pas convaincu quand il se mit soudainement à rire, en tournant les talons.

Ener : "HAHAHAHAHA. Bien. Tu me suivras. C'est parfait." Son regard se posa sur le Waver que Nami tirait avec elle. "Hum ? Tu veux emmener ce truc avec toi ?"

Nami (en sueur) : "Eh bien… Si vous voulez, je peux le laisser ici…"

Ener : "Je doute que tu en ais l'utilité où nous allons, mais si tu y tiens tant que ça…"

Nami : "Merci beaucoup."

Et sur ses mots, Nami suivi Ener, qui se dirigeait hors des ruines, laissant derrière eux les corps sans vie des vaincus.

Ou pas.

Ash : "Agh. Sa mère, ça fait mal."

Ash était en train de se relever, n'ayant jamais était réellement inconscient.

Ash (s'asseyant) : "Dès fois, j'aimerais ne pas être aussi résistant juste pour ne pas avoir à souffrir autant. D'un autre côté, la foudre de ce type n'est rien comparé à lui."

En terminant sa phrase, assis par terre, il porta une main à son cou à travers son écharpe, les sourcils froncés, se remémorant un épisode douloureux de sa vie tout en réfléchissant au départ de Nami.

Ash : "J'imagine qu'après avoir vu tous ces gens qu'elle considère comme plus puissant qu'elle tomber les uns après les autres, elle en a conclus qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire elle-même et a décidé de jouer le jeu d'Ener pour sauver sa peau. Un instinct de survie classique, mais au ton de sa voix, il semblerait que ça ne soit pas la première fois qu'elle 'trahit quelqu'un' pour ses propres intérêts. Mais n'a-t-elle pas confiance en Luffy ? Elle devrait savoir qu'il est le mieux placé pour battre ce type. C'est pourtant pas dur à comprendre."

Son regard erra sur les ruines, se posant finalement sur l'imposant serpent qui était étalé sur un des bâtiments quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant des pupilles noires en fentes, des yeux plutôt étranges pour un serpent, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Ash. Haussement qui se changea en écarquillement lorsqu'il vit les yeux du reptile se bomber, comme si ils avaient été frappés de l'intérieur. Les yeux se fermèrent puis se réouvrirent quelques instant plus tard, avec toujours les mêmes pupilles, jusqu'à ce qu'une des pupilles, celle de l'œil droit, ne quitte son poste pour aller taper la discute avec l'autre œil, qui se retrouvait avec 2 pupilles au lieu d'une, celle de droite se révélant avoir des petites ailes et être plus petite que la gauche, qui elle semblait porter une sorte de chapeaux.

Ash, le visage tordu par l'incompréhension, se frottant les yeux : "C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai fumé quoi, moi ?"

L'œil gauche se ferma et après un court instant, le serpent, toujours dans les vapes, ouvrit la bouche et de cette dernière surgirent 3 silhouettes, les 2 que Ash avait vu dans les yeux du serpent et une troisième qui semblait être une espèce d'oiseau, Ash en reconnu 2 des 3, celle de Luffy et celle de Pierre, l'oiseau de Gan Fall. Il ne connaissait pas le petite qui les accompagnait, mais en se rappelant le cri de Wiper après que Ener ai foudroyé le serpent, il put en déduire qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Aisa.

Ash : "Mais comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour se retrouver là-dedans ? C'est une partie de Snake qui a mal tourné ou quoi ?"

Aisa : "Nous sommes enfin sortis de ce serpent. Mais où sommes-nous ?"

Luffy, debout au somme de l'espèce de pyramide : "Ohhh, quel grand trou."

C'est en observant le trou qu'il aperçu ses amis, tous au tapis non loin du trou en question. Il se jeta de son perchoir pour atterrir non loin du trou et se précipiter sur ses camarades pour tenter de les réveiller.

Luffy : "Zoro ! Écoute moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment ça a pu arriver avec toi dans le coin. Et Nami ? Elle est pas là ?"

Aisa : "WIPER ! WIPER !"

Les cris d'Aisa attirèrent l'attention du pirate au chapeau de paille qui alla vers le trou dans lequel Aisa se trouvait, à genoux à côté de Wiper.

Luffy : "Le type au bazooka. Même un type aussi fort que lui. Qui a pu faire ça ?"

Ash : "À ton avis, crétin. C'est Ener qui a fait ça ?"

Luffy : "Ash ! Tu vas bien ? Ener c'est le 'Dieu', c'est ça ? Il veut faire quoi ? Où est Nami ?"

Ash : "Déjà, laisse-moi le temps de répondre avant de poser d'autres question. Ensuite, un, je vais bien, mais ça pourrait aller mieux. Deux, Oui. Trois, je sais plus. Et quatre, elle a suivi Ener."

Luffy : "Quoi, mais pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? Je suis sûr qu'elle a une bonne raison."

Ash : "Pour sauver sa peau, je suppose. Notre instinct de survie a souvent tendance à nous faire suivre ceux que l'on considère comme plus puissant que soi."

Ash interrompu par un léger grognement, signe que quelqu'un était en train de se réveiller et en tournant la tête, ils virent que en effet, Robin était en train d'émerger, encore fortement souffrante de ses blessures.

Luffy : "Robin ! Ne force pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Robin : "Ce pays… Cette île dans le ciel… Tout va bientôt être annihilé."

Aisa : "Tout ? Même notre village ?"

Robin : "Absolument tout."

Ash, tapant son poing dans sa paume : "Ah. Voilà ce que j'avais oublié."

Aisa (shark teeth) : "COMMENT ON PEUT OUBLIER UN TRUC PAREIL ?!"

Robin : "Ener compte aller là où se trouve la cloche dorée. Mais on ne pourra jamais la trouver à temps."

Aisa : "Si on peut." Son intervention attira l'attention des trois (jeunes) adultes présents. "I voix qui se déplacent sur l'île."

Ash, les yeux écarquillés (pensées) : "Elle peut les sentir ? Mais comment elle peut avoir ce pouvoir si jeune ?"

Luffy : "Aisa, amène moi à eux, tout de suite !"

Ash : "Attend. Je viens avec toi. Je peux encore être utile."

Luffy : "Ok, allons-y"

Et sur ces mots, Luffy et Ash, guidés par Aisa, accompagné par Pierre qui servait de monture à la petite fille, se précipitèrent à travers les ruines, cherchant à rattraper Ener et Nami. Après plusieurs minutes de courses, ils arrivèrent à destination : l'entrée d'une sorte de caverne.

Ash : "Tu es sûre qu'ils sont là-dedans, Aisa ?"

Aisa : "Oui. À 100%."

Luffy : "Yosh. Allons-y !"

Ils se précipitèrent dans la grotte et après quelques minutes ils tombèrent sur un spectacle déconcertant. Ils débouchèrent dans une gigantesque grotte au centre de laquelle se trouvait une sorte de bateau en bois équipé d'hélices de plusieurs tailles différentes, avec un énorme visage fait d'or face à la proue. Des échafaudages étaient encore disposés tout autour de l'embarcation.

Ash : "Alors, c'est ça. Le projet sur lequel il a fait travailler de force les membres de la garde sainte de Gan Fall. Une sorte de véhicule, comme je m'en doutais."

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'émerveiller devant cette construction car debout sur le bastingage se trouvait Ener, les observant de haut, visiblement contrarié.

Ener : "Tout cela est vraiment désagréable… Cela veut dire que ma prophétie était erronée…"

Luffy : "TOI ! C'EST TOI, ENER ?!"

Luffy n'obtint pas sa réponse, mais en revanche sa voix était parvenue aux oreilles de Nami, qui se trouvait à bord de l'arche, la navigatrice se jetant vers le rebord du navire pour confirmer qu'elle ne rêvait effectivement pas.

Nami, larmoyante : "LUFFY !"

Ash, blasé : "Alors c'est ça que ça fait de se faire ignorer ?"

Luffy, à Ener : "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mes amis ?"

Ener : "Qui est cet insecte ?"

Ash : "Cet insecte, comme tu dis, ducon, est le némésis dont je t'ai parlé. Je suis sur que tu t'en souviens. "

Ener : "Mais oui, bien sûr. Comme si ce minable pouvait me vaincre. Je suis Dieu."

Luffy : "Je vois pas ce qui fait de toi un saint ?!"

Ash : "Rien en fait. Il a juste le melon."

Nami : "Luffy ! Attend …"

Nami du couper sa phrase en plein milieu car le regard que lui lança Ener lui fit soudainement craindre pour sa vie, mais le blond se contenta de rire. Bien que de son côté, Ash buta sur un autre détail.

Ash, blasé : "Et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être invisible. Je suis bien présent dans cet grotte, hein Luffy ? Rassure moi."

Ener : "YAHAHAHA. J'entends déjà les anges célébrer mon règnes ! On dirait que les habitants de Skypiea ont eu vent de leur destin. Je me demande jusqu'où ils pourront courir avant de ne plus avoir de nuages sous les pieds."

Luffy : "J'vois toujours pas de Dieu devant moi !"

Ash, se tournant vers le ciel : "S'il vous plait. Rendez-moi ma présence."

Sans attendre que Ash ne finisse ses lamentations, Luffy se précipita vers l'arche, étirant ses bras pour monter à bord. Ash se remis de ses émotions et sauta jusqu'au bateau, atterrissant près de Nami.

Nami : "Ash ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Ash, outré, shark teeth : "TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU REMARQUES QUE JE SUIS LÀ ?!"

Ener, à Luffy en l'ayant vu s'étirer : "Je vois… Tu n'es pas un humain normal. Mais ça ne change rien. Un simple Paramécia n'a aucune chance." Il ponctua ses propos en électrifiant sa main. "Tu ne peux rien faire. Je suis Dieu !"

 _ **EL THOR !**_

Ener déchaina alors la puissance de la foudre sur Luffy, l'attaque englobant totalement le pirate, qui disparu au milieu des éclairs, ces derniers traversant la grotte jusqu'à creuser un large trou dans le mur de derrière. Cela fit pousser un hurlement de terreur à Nami et Aisa, Pierre hénissant de peur lui aussi, Ash regardant la scène les bras croisés, un petit sourire au lèvres, qui s'accentua quand la foudre se dissipa, révélant un Luffy totalement indemne, les lèvres pincées, les mains sur les hanches, n'ayant pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Ener : "Bien esquivé !"

Nami : "Comment il a pu esquiver ça ?"

Ash : "Il a pas esquiver. Il s'est fait frapper de plein fouet."

 _ **60 MILLONS VOLT…**_

Nami : "Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !"

Ash, déçu : "Nami, je croyais que tu étais un des cerveaux de votre équipage. Réfléchis. Avec quoi j'ai pu frapper Ener, tout à l'heure ?"

… _**JAMBURE !**_

Ener avait continué son offensive sur Luffy, lui envoyant un dragon fait d'éclair, mais le résultat fut le même qu'avant : Luffy ne broncha pas.

Nami : "Tu as utilisé des gants, mais je vois pas le …"

Ash, soupirant : "Des gants en quoi, andouille ?"

Nami : "EN CAOUTCHOUC ! MAINTENANT, ARRÊTE DE…". Elle compris d'un coup, les yeux s'écarquillant en tournant la tête vers Ener et Luffy, le Dieu posant une de ses mains sur le pirate.

 _ **100 MILLIONS VOLT : VARI !**_

Nami : "Non. Tu veux dire que… ?"

Ash : "Et ouais. Le caoutchouc est un matériaux isolant. Et puisque Luffy en est constitué, ça veut dire…"

Luffy : "FOUT MOI LE CAMP !"

Luffy explosa finalement, projetant Ener au loin.

Ash : "… Luffy est insensible à la foudre."

Pour la première fois, Ener arborait une expression faciale qui n'avait rien de divine, faisant état de sa surprise face à cette découverte qui lui fit perdre son sang-froid. En voyant Luffy se jeter sur lui, il tenta de se reprendre, mais quand le coup de pied le frappa en plein ventre, l'envoyant au tapis sur le pont de son arche, il comprit ce que Nami venait d'apprendre et ce que Ash avait confirmer en l'affrontant avant cela.

Luffy, en tant qu'homme caoutchouc, était son seul ennemi naturel. Le seul capable de le battre.

Nami : "Mais c'est génial ! Ça va être du gâteau !"

Ash : "Tch, tu n'iras pas loin sur Grand Line, si tu penses comme ça. Ce combat va pas être simple pour autant."

En effet, bien que Luffy avait l'avantage élémentaire, Ener avait toujours le mantra, qui lui permettait d'esquiver les coups du pirate sans problème. Face à cette capacité, Luffy avait du mal à se battre, aucun de ses coups n'atteignant sa cible. Ceux d'Ener en revanche faisait mouche et rapidement, Luffy reçu plusieurs coups de bâton doré avant de se retrouver coller contre le visage d'or, maintenu en place par Ener, qui pressait son bâton contre sa gorge. Position dont Luffy se sorti assez vite, son corps étant également insensible aux attaques contond antes comme celle-ci, mais Ener avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche.

 _ **GLOAM PADDLING !**_

Sous les regards médusés de Nami et Luffy, Ener se servit de sa foudre pour faire fondre et remodeler son bâton en trident, Ash serrant les dents en regardant la nouvelle arme.

Nami : "Attends un peu. C'est avec ça qu'il t'a tailladé tout à l'heure ?"

Ash : "Ouais. On dirait bien qu'il a trouvé la faiblesse d'un homme élastique : les armes tranchantes."

Nami, shark teeth : "DIS PAS ÇA À VOIX HAUTES, CRÉTIN !"

Luffy esquiva le premier coup, se retrouvant sur le haut de la sculpture en or qui décorait l'arche. Il sauta vers Ener mais se dernier disparu pour réapparaitre derrière lui en un instant.

Nami : "Luffy ! Derrière toi !"

Ash : "Il a utilisé le masque d'or comme surface conductrice pour s'approcher."

Luffy se tourna juste à temps pour voir Ener surgir du masque, trident vers l'avant et se jeter sur lui. Depuis le pont, pendant un instant les silhouettes firent penser à Nami et Ash que Luffy s'était fait embrocher, mais en fait, Luffy avait attrapé le trident, se brulant les mains au passage, mais cette fois, il avait une ouverture pour frapper ce qu'Ener ne remarqua pas.

Ener : "AHAHAH ! Ma foudre ne peut pas te blesser, mais la chaleur qu'elle produit le peut."

Ce que le Dieu ignorait, c'est que Luffy venait d'étirer sa jambe vers le derrière Ener, qui ne compris que trop tard ce qui se passait.

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO AXE !**_

Le pied de Luffy s'abattit avec violence sur le dos d'Ener qui ne put éviter l'attaque et se retrouva écrasé contre l'arche, mais il se releva vite alors que Luffy, toujours en suspension dans les airs, préparais une nouvelle attaque.

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO GATLING !**_

Ce qui semblait être une pluie de coups de poings tomba sur Ener, qui ne fut pas déconcentré pour autant, utilisant son mantra pour attraper les deux bras en caoutchouc avant de projeter leur propriétaire au sol.

Nami et Ash : "Luffy !"

Ener : "Tu as mal choisi ton moment pour visiter Skypiea, ver de terre de la Mer Bleue. Je suis Dieu ! Tout arrive parce que je le décide !"

Ash : "Donc si tu décides de la fermer, tu arrêteras de dire des conneries ?"

Ener, veine palpitante sur le front : "Parle autant que tu veux, insecte, mais c'est pas des petits con dans votre genre qui vont interférer avec mes plans."

Pendant son petit monologue, Ener s'était dirigé vers ce qui semblait être deux boules en or disposées juste devant le trône en or au pied de la sculpture d'or et posa ses mains dessus, déclenchant par la même occasion ses pouvoirs électriques. L'électricité circula dans le métal, se frayant un chemin sur toute la surface de l'arche dont les hélices se mirent en route, le vaisseau d'or et de bois prenant peu à peu son envol.

Ener : "Regardez… Elle vole… Cette arche qui va nous mener au Fairy Vearth... L'arche Maxim !"

Ash , pensées : "C'est plus qu'une arche maintenant que j'y pense. Aussi puissant soit-il, un Logia ne peut pas, à ma connaissance, détruire des îles entières. Cette arche doit également servir à décupler ses pouvoirs suffisamment pour lui permettre un tel exploit. Il faut pas que Ener soit le seul à être mis hors-jeu, cette arche aussi doit y passer !"

À ses côtés, Nami était à genoux, les mains sur le visage, tremblante comme une feuille, en panique totale par rapport à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Nami, pensées : "Non ! On doit se barrer ! Dépêche, Luffy. Explose ce type ! Non, attend ! Si on bat Ener, l'arche va retomber mais si on le fait pas, Ener va détruire les îles célestes !" *à voix haute* "Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, Luffy ?! On… !"

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Luffy la stoppant net en posant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête, geste qui surpris légèrement Ash, mais moins que Nami qui écarquillait les yeux.

Luffy, sans détourner le regard : "Ne panique pas !"

Nami : "Mais … !"

Luffy : "Les membres d'équipage du futur roi des pirates ne doivent jamais se comporter comme ça et perdre leurs moyens !"

Ces mots marquèrent Ash qui esquissa un sourire. Ce type n'était définitivement pas un pirate comme les autres.

Ener : "Roi des pirates ? De quel genre de roi s'agit-il ?"

Luffy : "Le roi de toute les mers du monde !"

Ener : "Très bien. Nous allons régler ça… Dans le ciel."

L'arche venait de percer le toit en pierre de la caverne, commençant à apparaitre à la surface d'Upper Yard, bien que encore coincé dans la pierre qu'elle cherchait à traverser. Mais cela ne semblait pas poser de problème à Ener. Car bien qu'immobile, l'arche laissa échapper par sa cheminée ce qui ressemblait à des nuages noirs.

Nami : "Ce sont… des nuages d'orages ?"

Ener : "Exactement. Grâce à mes pouvoirs, cette arche génère des masses orageuses contenant une charge électrique des plus instables. Ces nuages amplifient l'électricité. Et ainsi, ils répandront le chaos sur tout Skypiea. Comme ceci, par exemple."

Pour ponctuer son exemple, Ener lança son bras vers la masse nuageuse au-dessus de l'arche et quand l'étincelle atteint finalement les nuages, un éclair surgit du nuage en question pour aller frapper un bâtiment de Lovely Street, amplifiant la panique des habitants déjà en train d'évacuer grâce aux avertissements de Conis.

Ash, les dents serrées : "Alors tu comptes détruire les îles célestes comme ça ? Avec des tempêtes d'éclairs ?"

Ener : "En effet, mais maintenant… J'ai besoin que vous disparaissiez !"

Sans laisser le temps à ses 'invités' de réagir, Ener attaqua, se concentrant sur Luffy tandis que Ash s'éloigna du combat, emmenant Nami et le Waver avec lui, tandis que Luffy et Ener échangeais les coups, Luffy ayant du mal à gérer le métal chauffé par la foudre et le mantra d'Ener.

Luffy : "Marde. Si seulement j'avais un truc pour pas qu'il puisse lire mes pensées. Ah, je sais !"

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO BOHHH !**_

Nami et Ash, s'attendait à une technique puissante, mais ils furent plus que déçu en voyant Luffy se tenir debout sans rien faire, le visage exprimant une absence totale de réflexion, comme si il avait mis son cerveau sur pause.

Ash : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fous ?"

Ce qui semblait être une technique idiote se révéla en revanche être plus utile que prévus quand Ener attaqua à nouveau, Luffy esquivant ses coups sans problème.

Ash : "Il ne pense plus à rien et se contente d'utiliser son instinct pour esquiver. De cette manière, Ener ne peut pas prévoir ses mouvements." Expliqua-t-il à Nami, qui était perplexe quand à l'utilité de ce genre de techniques. "C'est une technique utile, mais elle a quand même un gros défaut."

Luffy, reprenant ses esprits : "Quand je pense à rien, je pense pas à attaquer du coup."

Nami : "Quel abruti !"

Et en se demandant comment empêcher l'homme-foudre de reculer, Luffy eu à nouveau une idée de génie.

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO TAKO !**_

De nouveaux, Luffy laissa son corps se ramollir, mais uniquement les bras et les jambes, lui laissant la possibilité de réfléchir.

Nami, en larmes et énervée : "Arrête un peu avec tes idées à la con !"

Ash ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça, jusqu'à ce que Luffy ne se jette vers la statue en or de l'arche, son corps réduit en une sorte de sac de nœuds, les spectateurs incapables de savoir où les membres commencent et finissent.

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO TAKO HANABI !**_

De la même façon que pour un Gomu Gomu no Gatling, Luffy balança ses poings, mais aussi ses pieds dans tout les sens, frappant tous la grande statue en or, ses poings et pieds rebondissants à sa surface, tous redirigé tel un tromblon vers Ener, qui tenta une fois de plus d'utiliser son mantra. Mais hélas pour lui, les coups de Luffy l'atteignirent quand même.

Nami : "Quoi ! Mais comment il a fait ?"

Ash : "Les ricochets ! Il n'a aucun contrôle sur la façon dont ses coups rebondissent sur l'arche et donc Ener ne peut pas utiliser son mantra pour les arrêter !"

Profitant du fait qu'Ener soit envoyer au tapis, Luffy couru vers lui, les bras tendu vers l'arrière.

Luffy : "Tu ne peux plus t'échapper !"

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA !**_

Les deux paumes de Luffy s'enfoncèrent dans le ventre d'Ener, le faisant tomber à genoux, plié en deux par la douleur, tandis que Luffy de son côté prépara une nouvelle offensive, tirant un bras vers l'arrière poing serré, le bras enroulé sur lui-même.

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO RIFLE !**_

Le poing frappa avec force sa cible, le corps d'Ener étant projeté en arrière jusqu'à la statue en tournant sur lui-même tel une vrille, s'écrasant violemment contre la surface métallique. Malgré le fait qu'Ener soit KO, le bateau ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, les nuages d'orages sortant toujours de l'arche, les hélices fonctionnant toujours. Cela signifiait que Ener était loin d'être vaincu, comme il le prouva en se relevant avec difficulté.

Ener : "…Enfoiré… Si tu n'étais pas là… Je serais invincible. Les gens me craindrais, me vénèrerais pour toujours. Le monde… est à moi. Tu ne peux pas me battre ! Ce n'est pas possible ! JE SUIS TOUT PUISSANT ! JE SUIS DIEU ! "

À mesure que son discours progressait, sa voix avait gagné en intensité tandis que l'arche se libéra enfin de la pierre qui la retenait prisonnière et commença à s'élever au-dessus du sol, les nuages d'orages toujours plus nombreux dans le ciel.

Ener : "Regarde, elastic boy… Le désespoir d'une île perdue… Personne ne peux plus l'arrêter !"

Luffy : "LA FERME !"

Alors que Luffy commença à courir vers Ener, Ash lui regardait l'homme aux tambours et ce qu'il vit dans ces yerux ne lui inspirais rien de bon.

Ash : "Luffy, arrête ! Dégage de là !"

Mais hélas, c'était déjà trop tard. Ener posa ses mains sur la surface en métal du masque d'or, qui commença à onduler, comme le bâton d'Ener un peu plus tôt.

 _ **GLOAM PADDLING !**_

Sans laisser à Luffy le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Ener rassembla le métal fondu autour du bras tendu de Luffy, et enferma ce dernier dans une énorme boule, l'homme élastique criant de douleur en sentant le métal encore brulant contre sa peau tout en essayant de sortir son bras de cette entrave, sans succès.

Ash et Nami : "LUFFY !"

Ener : "Et maintenant, il est temps pour moi de finir ce combat. Cet or… je te l'offre !"

D'un coup de pied, Ener envoya la boule par-dessus bord et Luffy, dont le bras avait atteint son étirement maximal, se retrouva plaqué contre le bastingage à cause du poids de l'or qui le tirait vers le bas. Mais Ener lui faucha les jambes, ce qui le fit tomber dans le vide, rapidement suivi par Aisa et Pierre, qui les avait suivi jusque-là.

Ener, en voyant Aisa et le cheval ailé : "Alors c'était eux, les insectes que j'entendais."

Sa main se changea en électricité, prêt à foudroyer la petite fille et son camarade volant quand il fut interrompu violemment.

 _ **WAVE KNOCKBACK !**_

Une soudaine force rentra en contact avec le corps électrique d'Ener, qui fut soufflé tel une bougie avant de se reformer, tournant la tête vers Ash, les 2 mains tendues vers lui, Nami contre la rambarde, regardant dans le vide là où Luffy venait de tomber, partagé entre la peur vis-à-vis du sort de Luffy et la haine envers cet égocentrique qui était à l'origine de tous leurs problèmes.

Ash : "T'as déjà fait assez de victime comme ça, face de parenthèses."

Ener : "Tu es coriace, pour un insecte. Mais sans ton matériel, tu ne peux rien contre moi, donc je vais te laisser un sursis, en espérant que tu changes d'avis et te joigne à moi."

Ash : "Dans tes rêves, le timbré. Je l'ai déjà dit, je préfèrerais crever que laisser un enfoiré dans ton genre faire ce qu'il veut."

Ener : "Dans ce cas, tu périras en même temps que ces îles quand le temps viendras." Il tourna la tête vers Nami. "Quand à toi, je t'ai offert la chance de vivre plus longtemps. Oublie ces pauvres mortels, je peux t'offrir le futur que tu désires."

Nami, replaçant le chapeau de Luffy sur sa tête : "Oui, tu le peux certainement. Mais si c'est avec toi, je préfère de loin rester seule !" Ash la regarda du coin de l'œil, analysant ses propos. "Quel plaisir y a-t-il a obtenir tout ce que l'on veut si ce n'est pas par soi-même ? Oui, il y a plein de chose que je veux et que je souhaite… Mais si pour ça je dois quitter mes amis et aller avec toi, dans ce cas, JE NE VEUX RIEN !"

Ash esquissa un léger sourire en coin, son avis sur la navigatrice aux cheveux roux changeant radicalement. Elle venait de parler avec son cœur et elle lui avait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas uniquement la radine autoritaire qu'il croyait. Même si il avait maintenant la certitude que cette attitude était bel et bien due à quelque chose qui lui était arrivé il y a longtemps. Ener, quand à lui, était nullement impressionné par ces mots, il semblait même plutôt amusé.

Ener : "Tu ne veux rien ? Même pas vivre ?"

Sur ce, il lança un éclair dans sa direction mais, à la surprise générale, l'éclair dévia de sa trajectoire brutalement pour aller frapper un piquet en métal, maintenant détruit, planté à côté de Ash.

Ener : "C'est quoi ça ?"

Ash : "Un paratonnerre de fortune, mais il va plus être très utile, maintenant."

Nami : "Mais tu le sors d'où, ce truc ? T'as même plus de sac. Enfin, peu importe, protège moi, vu que tu le peux."

Ash : "Non."

Nami manqua de s'effondrer devant ce refus sans équivoque.

Nami : "Comment ça, non ?"

Ash : "T'es pas capable de te protéger toute seule ? Tu t'es engagé dans un équipage de pirates en te disant que tu survivrais uniquement grâce à la protection des autres ? Vous avez beau être soudé, il y a des moments où tu devras de débrouiller toute seule. Tu es peut être en charge de plus ou moins tout ce qu'il se passe à bord du bateau, mais au combat, c'est pas en restant dépendante des autres que tu vas être vraiment utile à l'équipage."

Nami ne disait plus rien. Elle était sous le choc, non pas parce que ces mots l'avait blessé, mais parce qu'elle devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Et elle eu une chance de prouver sa valeur quand un autre éclair s'approcha d'elle. Par réflexe, elle attrapa l'un des morceaux de son Climact Tact.

 _ **THUNDER BALL !**_

Utilisant ses bulles électrique, elle créa une sorte de chemin et quand l'éclair entra en contact avec lui, il dévia de sa trajectoire.

Ash : "Ben tu vois, tu peux te battre contre lui."

Nami : "Ouais, mais ça sera pas assez."

Ash : "En effet, il faut qu'on récupère Luffy, il y a que lui qui puisse le battre, mais pas avant d'avoir arrêté cette saloperie d'arche."

 _ **KAYAKU BOSHI !**_

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre, la main d'Ener ayant été frappé par un projectile explosif qui l'interrompit. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la porte situé à droite de la statue et devant cette dernière se trouvait Ussop, les mains devant la tête.

Ussop : "Je… Je… Je suis désolé."

Nami : "USSOP !?"

Ussop : "Hum ? Mais où est Sanji ? IL est pas encore là ?"

Le sniper croisa le regard d'Ener, son propre regard s'assombrissant.

Ussop : "Je vois…"

Une seconde passa, et Ussop reparti, fermant la porte derrière lui, Nami lui criant après.

Puis la porte se rouvrit, d'un coup dévoilant un Ussop plus sûr de lui.

Ussop : "Dieu, mon cul !"

*BAM* Un éclair frappa aux pieds d'Ussop, qui plongea sur le côté pour l'éviter, roulant jusqu'à Nami et Ash, ce dernier le suivant du regard sans bouger, les bras croisé depuis sa dernière intervention.

Ussop : "Nami !"

Nami : "Quoi ? Tu as un plan ?"

Ussop : "Sauve moi."

Nami, le frappant : "PARDON ! T'es pas là pour me sauver !?"

Ussop : "Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe."

Ussop, riant nerveusement la main devant le visage : "Et puis bon, c'est un Dieu. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?"

Nami, même position : "Oui c'est vrai."

*BAM* Même coup de tonnerre à leurs pieds, qu'ils plongèrent pour esquiver, Ash se sentant de plus en plus invisible.

Ash : "Je pense que le mieux à faire, c'est d'aller chercher Luffy. C'est le seul qui ai une chance contre lui."

Ussop et Nami le regardèrent, avant de se regarder et de retourner leur attention sur Ash.

Nami et Ussop : "Bonne idée !"

Et ils se séparèrent, chacun de leur côté, Ash chargé de faire diversion tandis que Ussop et Nami retournent au Waver. En guise de diversion, Ash utilisait ses pouvoirs pour se déplacer constamment, utilisant des ondes de chocs pour disperser les éclairs lancer par Ener, devant des fois s'interposer entre le Dieu et les pirates. Mais Ash se fit mettre au tapis très vite et Ener se concentra alors sur le sniper et la navigatrice, cette dernière aux commandes du Waver.

 _ **EL…**_

À l'instant où tout semblait perdu pour les deux pirates, une quatrième personne surgit de nulle part éloigna Nami et Ussop d'un coup de pied, se retrouvant à leur place face à Dieu.

Ussop et Nami : "Sanji ?!"

Ash : "Le cuistot ?"

… _ **THOR !**_

Le blond ne put, et ne fit, rien pour éviter l'attaque tandis que Nami et Ussop tombait dans le vide. Mais le cuistot, à la grande surprise d'Ash, ne s'effondra pas de suite, restant debout face à Ener.

Sanji : "Hey… Le Dieu, là. Merci…" commença-t-il en prenant le mégot calciné qu'il avait à la bouche. "J'avais justement besoin de feu pour ma cigarette… !"

Ash : "Est-ce permis d'être aussi classe que ça ?"

Ener : "Et quoi d'autre ?"

Sanji : "J'ai vraiment hâte… de te voir pleurer…"

En s'effondrant, Sanji laissa planer un doute dans l'esprit de Ash qui reçut une réponse quand l'arche cessa de créer des nuages d'orages, sous le regard médusé d'Ener.

Ener : "Quoi ? Mais qu'as-tu fait ?"

Ash, sentant que Ener risquait de faire passer la cuisson de Sanji de saignant à bien cuit, décolla d'un coup sec, attrapant le cuistot, avant de se jeter dans le vide à son tour, ayant déjà en tête son objectif final : abattre cet enfoiré.

 **Wow ! Plus long que prévu, ce chapitre ! Mais j'en suis assez fier. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. Bye !**

 **Next time : Apocalypse, phase 2 ! Remonter et abattre le Giant Jack. Rallumer la flamme de Shandora !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : La flamme de Shandora

**Salut ! On a commencé cette nouvelle semaine sur un air de victoire. ON EST CHAMPION DU MONDE ! J'espère que vous en avez profité, en tout cas l'euphorie était présente. Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de foot, mais pour poursuivre les aventures de nos pirates préférés dans les îles célestes. Alors allons-y !**

 **Je ne suis pas propriétaire de One Piece.**

 **Chapitre 8 : La flamme de Shandora**

\- "AAAAAHHHHH ! ON TOMBE ! ON VA S'ÉCRASER ! S'ÉCRASER ET MOURIR !"

Les hurlements d'Ussop résonnaient pendant sa chute, parvenant jusqu'aux oreilles de Ash, qui se trouvait plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut, les 2 personnages en pleine chute libre après avoir sauté de l'arche Maxime, Ussop ayant sauté au même moment que Nami et Ash ayant pris un peu de retard, récupérant Sanji qui avait été foudroyé une nouvelle fois par Ener en voulant protéger ses amis (ou juste Nami, selon les points de vues).

Quand les cris d'Ussop s'arrêtèrent brusquement, Ash compris que sa chute arrivait à son terme et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il entra en contact avec le sol nuageux, non sans se placer de sorte à protéger Sanji de l'impact qui restait assez violent, le cuisinier ne pouvant pas amortir sa propre chute. Quand il se remis de l'impact, il vit Nami courir vers eux, tirant le Waver à côté d'elle et Ussop, la tête plantée dans le sol jusqu'aux épaules, des espèces de ressort attachés à ses chaussures.

\- "USSOP ! SANJI !" cria la navigatrice en s'approchant des 3 autres survivants, Ash tirant soudainement la gueule.

\- "Tu pourrais pas au moins prétendre que j'existe ?"

Mais une fois de plus, la rousse ignora le blanc (A.N : il a les cheveux blancs pour rappel) et tomba à genoux à côtés du blond.

\- "Sanji, ça va ?"

\- "Vraiment ? Tu lui demandes si ça va ? Mais ça se voit qu'il est en pleine forme, avec son corps grillé comme une brochette cuite au feu de bois." Charria Ash, tentant de dégager Ussop du nuage dans lequel il était planté, obtenant enfin une réaction de la part de Nami, à savoir un regard noir. "Mais je dois avouer que j'ai rarement vu un truc plus badass que ce qu'il a fait là-haut."

\- "Ouais ! Sanji, quel homme. T'as pas intérêt à mourir ici, tu m'entends ?!"

\- "Mais dans tous les cas, il faut qu'on bouge." Commanda Nami. "Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres et qu'on fiche le camp d'ici." Termina-t-elle en montant sur son Waver.

\- "J'suis d'accord. Je sais pas exactement ce que Ener comptait faire avec cette arche, mais on lui a mis de gros bâton dans les roues. Ça devrait le ralentir suffisamment pour nous donner le temps de partir." Enchaina Ussop, prenant Sanji sur son dos, avant que Ash ne rajoute son grain de sel.

\- "Sauf que votre plan va pas marcher comme prévu."

Ussop et Nami tournèrent la tête vers Ash, qui était penché sur un énorme télescope, observant l'arche qui flottait à proximité du Giant Jack.

\- "Mais d'où tu sors tous ces trucs ?" demanda Nami en montrant le télescope. "Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

\- "Je veux dire que des Jet Dials recouvrent la coque de l'arche et la maintienne en hauteur et Ener va sans doute réparer cette machine plus vite que prévu."

\- "On s'en fiche ! Du moment qu'on se tire d'ici, c'est tout ce qui compte." Tenta Ussop, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de rester ici une seconde de plus.

\- "Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de tel lâche dans cet équipage. Vous comptez réellement partir et laisser Ener détruire cet endroit ? "

Les mots d'Ash firent réfléchir les pirates. Ils repensèrent à Conis, son père, et tous ces gens qui n'ont rien demandé à personnes et qui vont tout perdre à cause de ce type. Mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- "Et puis, votre capitaine ne voudra pas partir. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il a encore un truc à faire ici et il repartira pas sans l'avoir fait. J'imagine qu'il est du genre têtu sur ce genre de chose, non ?"

Ussop et Nami soupirèrent, se rendant compte qu'en effet, si Luffy ne voulait pas partir, personne ne le pourra. Nami secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et repris la parole.

\- "Quoi qu'il en soit, on doit aller chercher les autres dans les ruines avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Allons-y !"

Nami, Ussop et Sanji, toujours porté par le sniper, montèrent sur le Waver et partirent en direction du Giant Jack, suivi par Ash qui usait de ses ondes de choc pour les suivre, sans pour autant se laisser distancer. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la base du haricot géant, ils virent qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir besoin de redescendre dans les ruines.

\- "Robin ! Aisa ! Vous allez bien ?" demanda la navigatrice en voyant l'archéologue, la jeune fille mais aussi Pierre qui se tenaient devant le Giant Jack, apparemment en bonne santé.

\- "Ah ! Mlle la navigatrice, le sniper et le cuisinier."

\- "Je crois que c'est officiel, je suis invisible." Se plaignit le porteur d'écharpe alors que le groupe s'arrêta enfin devant le haricot, Ussop voyant pour la première fois les autres victimes d'Ener.

\- "Zoro ! Chopper ! Le vieux chevalier ! Le guérillero ! Merde, ils ont tous… Si j'avais été là…"

\- "…Rien n'aurait changé."

\- "CASSE PAS MES MOMENTS !" hurla Ussop en se tournant vers Ash, qui regardait Aisa d'un œil curieux.

\- "Attends. Si Aisa est là, où est Luffy ?"

\- "Il est parti là où se trouve Ener !" répondit Aisa

\- "Donc on le rate de peu. C'est pas grave, je vais prendre le Waver et monter le chercher. Vous, vous essayez de retrouver le Merry par tous les moyens !"

/- Pendant ce temps, à bord de l'arche -/

\- "Ces petits insectes de la Mer Bleue m'auront causé plus de tord que je pensais, mais ils ne peuvent rien contre Dieu. Il est maintenant temps de raser cette endroit et d'entamer le voyage vers Fairy Vearth."

Le ciel était maintenant entièrement couvert de nuages d'orages, obscurcissant l'ensemble des iles célestes tandis que les éclairs qui parcouraient les nuages étaient de plus en plus nombreux et violents.

 _ **DEATHPIEA : MAMARAGAN !**_

/- Au pied du Giant Jack -/

Un éclair énorme frappa les ruines non loin du groupe rassemblés au pied du haricot géant dans une détonation d'une rare violence. Mais le groupe remarque que cet éclair n'était pas le seul : une multitude d'éclair identiques à celui-ci étaient en train de bombarder toute l'île céleste, de Upper Yard à Angel Beach, détruisant tout sur son passage, accentuant la panique des habitants pour qui s'était déjà la fin du monde. Nami n'en démordit pas et remonta sur son Waver, bien déterminé à aller chercher Luffy. Elle accéléra d'un coup et remonta le haricot tandis que les éclairs détruisait de plus en plus les îles célestes, comme le village des Shandias ou Lovely Street, l'autel de Dieu, mais également les embarcations qui avaient déjà quitté le port et fuis sur la Mer Blanche-Blanche et même la cité de Shandora, manquant de tuer par la même occasion ceux qui étaient restés en bas. Nami de son côté commençait à paniquer.

\- "Il est trop rapide, j'arrive pas à le rejoindre."

\- "C'est peut être un problème de poids."

Nami se figea, sans pour autant ralentir, tournant la tête vers l'arrière, apercevant Ash, ses chaines attachées au Waver, se faisant tirer par le véhicule comme s'il faisait du ski nautique. Nami ne répondit pas, se contentant de détacher les chaines sans un mot, laissant Ash tomber dans le vide en poussant un hurlement qui, étrangement, semblait avoir garder la même intensité même après plusieurs secondes de chute. Quand Nami tourna à niveau la tête, cette fois-ci vers sa droite, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Ash, toujours en train de hurler, qui usait d'une drôle de technique pour littéralement courir dans les airs à ses côtés.

\- "TU ME FAIS CHIER !" hurla Nami, n'en pouvant plus de ce type qui la rendait chèvre, et venant de la part de quelqu'un qui passait sa vie à faire face aux débilités de Luffy, ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses.

\- "Mais de rien. Je suis venu parce que je me suis dit que Luffy pourrait avoir besoin d'un coup de main."

\- "Un coup de main pour que dalle ! Je le ferais descendre de ce haricot en le tirant par la peau du cul s'il le faut."

\- "Sauf que c'est un homme élastique. Tu auras beau lui tirer la peau du cul autant que tu voudras, le reste du corps va pas bouger. Et j'ai dans l'idée que même si tu pouvais le tirer jusqu'en bas, s'il a décidé de rester, il restera et vous avec, obligés de le suivre, mais pas uniquement parce que c'est le capitaine. J'ai pas raison ?"

Nami ne su pas quoi dire face à ça. Elle se contenta de regarder à nouveau devant elle, sans pour autant contredire Ash. Il avait raison sur ce point : quoi qu'il décide, Luffy faisait toujours comme bon lui semblait et embarquait toujours son équipage dans des histoires qui souvent les dépassaient. Mais le plus souvent, ses décisions s'avéraient payantes. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'aux ruines où s'était déroulé l'Ordalie du Fer et lorsqu'ils franchirent enfin le nuage, la première chose qu'ils aperçurent fut le Giant Jack en train de tomber dans le vide, le végétal foudroyé par un éclair qui sectionna le végétal géant, envoyant un fragment de tige de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long jusqu'au sol, manquant d'écraser les personnes massées au pied du haricot. Surgissant du nuage tel 2 fusées, ils se posèrent sur le sol, brutalement dans le cas de Nami tandis que Ash lui avait touché le sol sans encombre, mais pourtant, le Waver de Nami profita d'un airbag peu commun.

\- "Luffy !" s'exclama la navigatrice en réalisant que le Waver avait atterri sur son capitaine, la boule en or toujours attaché à son bras.

\- "Hein ? Nami ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ?" répondit Luffy, toujours sous le Waver, surpris de voir Nami ici, la croyant sur l'arche d'Ener.

\- "Je vais bien. Sanji et Ussop m'ont sauvé. Je suis venu te chercher."

\- "Je vois. C'est génial ! Mais le plus important…" commença Luffy, en train de se relever, avant d'être coupé par Ash.

\- "Attend ! C'est quoi, ça ?"

Nami et Luffy tournèrent la tête dans la direction vers laquelle Ash pointait pour voir les nuages se rassembler en une énorme boule crépitante d'électricité qui descendait lentement mais surement vers la ville des anges.

\- "C'est très mauvais ! Il y a un vent d'une force incroyable et de fortes décharges d'éclairs dans ces nuages !" expliqua la navigatrice, ses connaissances en météorologie lui laissant deviner que cette sphère n'avait rien de bon.

\- "Pas besoin d'avoir un doctorat en météorologie pour comprendre que ce truc craint un max, Nami ! Mais merci quand même !" taquina Ash, n'obtenant quasiment pas de réaction de la part d'aucun des deux pirates, trop concentrés sur cette sphère.

/- Sur l'arche -/

\- "YAHAHAHA !" exulta Ener, debout sur le bastingage de l'arche. "Vous allez comprendre pourquoi le paradis m'appartient ! AVEC MES POUVOIRS ET L'ARCHE MAXIME, JE PEUX RÉALISER CE GENRE D'ACTES DIVINS !"

 _ **RAIGO !**_

/- Retour sur le groupe de Luffy -/

Les 3 citoyens de la Mer Bleue, au même titre que toutes les personnes présentes sur l'île céleste, assistèrent impuissant à un spectacle d'une horreur sans nom. En entrant en contact avec le sol nuageux de la ville des anges, elle explosa, libérant toute la puissance des éclairs accumulés à l'intérieur dans une explosion de lumière et d'éclairs qui aveugla toute l'île. Quand la lumière s'estompa enfin, le spectacle fut tout aussi saisissant mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Là où se trouvait la ville natale de Conis se trouvaient maintenant un trou béant, la ville totalement vaporisée à l'exception d'une partie de route nuageuse qui reliait la ville à Upper Yard. Tout le monde était sous le choc, y compris nos 3 amis, Nami réenfourchant le Waver pour repartir mais Luffy ne semblait pas décidé à bouger.

\- "Luffy ! Allez viens ! Tout le monde descend ! Les autres sont déjà parti pour le bateau ! "

\- "Faux !" interrompit Ash, un autre télescope sorti de nulle part à ses côtés, braqué sur le pied du haricot. "Ils sont tous en bas du haricot, ils ont pas bougés. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils attendent leur capitaine."

\- "Quoi ? Mais je leur ai dit de partir !" s'indigna Nami, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils ne l'avaient pas écoutée.

\- "Sauf que tu n'es pas la capitaine. C'est sa parole avant la tienne au fond." Expliqua Ash en pointant vers Luffy, le regard toujours braqué sur le trou géant au milieu de la Mer Blanche-Blanche.

\- "Je pars pas d'ici ! J'ai un truc à faire ! La cloche dorée est là-haut !" Ces mots prononcés par Luffy firent sortir la navigatrice de ses gonds.

\- "L'or ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche, de l'or !"

\- " 'On s'en fiche de l'or' ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Nami ?" demanda Ash, en tenu de Sherlock Holmes, pipe à la bouche et examinant Nami à la loupe.

\- "LA FERME, TOI ! Luffy, regarde' autour de toi ! Même si tu n'es pas sensible à la foudre, il peut détruire ce qu'il veux ! Et tu veux de l'or ? Regarde ce que tu as au bras ! C'est suffisant, non ! Oublie cette cloche ou il te tuera ! TA VIE VAUT BIEN PLUS QU'UNE CLOCHE, LUFFY !"

\- "TU L'AS BIEN VU, NON ?" contra Luffy, qui restait sur sa position.

\- "VU QUOI…"

\- "Il y a vraiment une cité d'or !"

Nami s'arrêta net, ne comprenant plus où Luffy voulait en venir, alors que Ash, de son côté, réalisa ce dont Luffy voulait parler.

\- "Le mensonge de Montblanc Norland !"

\- "Il ne mentait pas. L'ancêtre de tête de diamant ne mentait pas. Il doit savoir que la cité existe bel et bien !" expliqua Luffy, Nami réalisant enfin ce que Luffy comptait faire.

\- "En sonnant la cloche, vu sa taille, il l'entendra forcément depuis Jaya. Au moins, i saura que son ancêtre avait raison. En plus, en faisant sonner la cloche, on rallumerais la flamme de Shandora, permettant à la promesse vieille de 400 ans faites entre Calgara et Norland de se réaliser !"

\- "C'est pour ça que je vais pas laisser Ener avoir cette cloche. C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JE VAIS LA FAIRE SONNER, CETTE CLOCHE !"

\- "Luffy…"

La conviction de Luffy fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Nami, qui s'en voulait d'avoir douté du cœur pur de son capitaine, ce même cœur qui l'avait poussé à changer l'image qu'elle avait des pirates. Mais elle ne fut pas la seule.

\- "HAHAHAHAHA !"

Luffy et Nami se tournèrent vers Ash qui riait à plein poumons, sans qu'aucun des deux ne sache quoi faire face à ça jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête et se tourne vers aux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- "Aaaah, c'est trop bon. Je me doutais que vous étiez pas des pirates comme les autres, mais allez prendre temps de risque juste pour permettre de régler un tort vieux de 400 ans, j'avoue être surpris. J'vais te filer un coup de main, Luffy. Je crois avoir trouvé l'équipe idéale pour mes objectifs."

Les derniers mots d'Ash laissèrent un arrière-goût étrange qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix pour l'instant.

\- "Merci, Ash, mais je vais y aller seul, pas la peine de vous mettre en danger pour rien." Et sur ce, il étira son bras pour attraper l'arche mais Ener l'attendait et l'homme-foudre dégagea sa main d'un coup de pied, renvoyant Luffy auprès des autres.

\- "Qui t'as donné la permission de monter à bord ?" demanda Ener depuis son arche. "Vous ne voyez pas que cette île va disparaitre du ciel ? Jeune fille… Je crois que tu ne trouveras plus absurde mon invitation pour le Fairy Vearth…"

\- "Jamais !" répondit Nami avant que Luffy ne se place entre elle et le 'Dieu'.

\- "Laisse-là en dehors de tout ça et viens te battre, connard !" La menace n'eu aucun effet vu qu'Ener continua en ignorant l'homme élastique.

\- "Une fois que j'aurais ce que je voudrais, le prochain Raigo rasera tout Skypiea. Je ne laisserais personne s'échapper ! Cela vous concerne tous les deux ainsi que les quelques voix en dessous… Je vais détruire ce pays et ces gens qui n'auraient jamais dû exister dans le ciel, et tout redeviendra comme avant ! C'est mon devoir en tant que Dieu !"

\- "Un dieu né dans le ciel qui considère les gens qui y vivent comme des 'erreurs de la nature' ? Est-ce de l'ironie que je sens ?" lança Ash en reniflant l'air autour de lui, laissant Luffy s'élancer une nouvelle fois vers l'arche en se courant sur le Giant Jack, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit car il se fit déloger par un éclair qui frappa le somme du haricot et l'envoya de nouveau auprès de ses partenaires.

\- "YAHAHA… Adieu, elastic boy… On ne se reverra jamais ! Assieds-toi et attend la mort ! Personne ne peux plus m'arrêter !" Jubila Ener en s'éloignant du Giant Jack, se rapprochant de plus en plus du légendaire clocher de Shandora. Mais Luffy se refusait à abandonner tentant de se servir du Waver de Nami pour y retourner, mais il se fit repousser une nouvelle fois par un éclair.

\- "Fais chier !" hurla-t-il, hors de lui. "Faut que j'y arrive. Je dois leur faire savoir ! Je dois faire sonner cette cloche !"

La frustration de Luffy se ressentait aussi chez Nami et Ash, qui voulaient faire quelque chose mais sans savoir quoi, jusqu'à ce que Ash ai une idée.

\- "Ener et son arche, ils sont encore atteignable. Mais pour ça, on doit faire tomber le Giant Jack !"

\- "Attend, quoi ? En quoi ça va nous aider ?" s'interrogea Nami, prête à entendre les suggestions de cet énergumène si cela leur permettait de réussir.

\- "Si on fait basculer ce haricot, on pourra s'en servir comme rampe de lancement pour atteindre l'arche avec le Waver. Il faut qu'on fasse passer le message aux autres."

\- "T'es sur de ça ? Nami, t'en pense quoi ?" se demanda Luffy, se tournant vers Nami pour voir son avis sur ce plan.

\- "Ça peut marcher ! On va le faire ! Mais il me faut de quoi écrire et un support."

Ash ne tarda pas. Il alla chercher une des énormes feuilles poussant sur le Giant Jack et l'amena à Nami qui s'empressa de laisser un message, le plus court et clair que possible pour gagner du temps, avant de jeter la feuille dans le vide.

\- "Y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il réussisse à détruire la base du végétal et on sera bon. Tenez-vous prêt !"

Ash et Luffy s'exécutèrent, l'homme élastique prenant place derrière Nami sur le Waver, Ash se tenant debout à côté d'eux, prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour les suivre quand le haricot démarrera sa chute. Hélas, pendant qu'ils attendaient que leurs amis réussissent, ils assistèrent à la naissance du deuxième Raigo qui, comme promis par Ener, était suffisamment grand pour englober tout Skypiea et tout réduire en cendres sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Il fallait que les autres se dépêchent de faire tomber le Giant Jack, ou tout était fini.

\- "Nami, tu es sure de vouloir le faire ? Je comprendrais si tu voulais retourner avec les autres. Je peux me charger de ce gars moi-même." Proposa Luffy, pas vraiment sur de vouloir laisser sa navigatrice s'embarquer dans cet assaut final.

\- "Bien sûr, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour conduire la Waver. Et puis, je peux pas vraiment me considérer comme une pirate si je dois constamment dépendre des autres quand on est pas sur le bateau." Elle termina avec un sourire narquois dirigé vers Ash, ce dernier souriant à son tour, comprenant qu'elle faisait référence aux remarques qu'il avait faites à son sujet sur l'arche Maxime. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre leurs amis.

\- "Et toi, tu restes aussi ?" Luffy reposa sa question en se tournant vers Ash qui regardait l'arche.

\- "Il y a longtemps, je me suis juré de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour faire en sorte de ne jamais laisser un peuple être dirigé par quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. Et ce gars en fait partie. Alors je partirais pas d'ici tant que ce type sera une menace pour les îles célestes. Ça vous vas comme motif ?"

\- "Ok. Je te fais confiance, alors. Shishishi !"

Luffy ponctua sa réponse de son grand sourire habituel tandis que Nami ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très clair avec lui, mais pour l'instant, elle allait devoir faire avec. Et puis si Luffy lui faisait confiance, ça ne devait pas être pour rien, ou du moins elle l'espérait.

Et cette réponse se fit sentir quelques minutes plus tard. Le haricot géant commença à basculer vers l'arche Maxime, donnant le signal de départ à Nami et Ash qui commencèrent à prendre leur élan, remontant le végétal à vitesse grand V, un second Mamaragan déversant une pluie d'éclairs tout autour d'eux dans une tentative plutôt vaine de les repousser. Arrivé au sommet du Giant Jack, le Waver décolla, se dirigeant droit vers l'arche d'Ener, ce dernier étant plus blasé qu'autre chose de les voir.

\- "J'en ai assez de vous, vraiment ! Bon, il devrait être assez gros… DIS ADIEU À CE PAYS ! "

 _ **RAIGO !**_

Voila un détail format XXL que les trois partenaires avaient réussi, sans savoir comment, à oublier. La gigantesques masse de nuages électriques qu'était le Raigo se trouvait juste au-dessus d'eux, descendant lentement, se rapprochant de plus en plus d'eux, et par conséquent des îles célestes. Et c'est à ce moment que Luffy pris une décision. Il sauta d'un coup, prenant le temps de s'assurer que Nami et le Waver avaient atterris sur un petit nuage situé juste en dessous, tandis que l'homme élastique se dirigeait vers le Raigo.

\- "LUFFY ! Sois pas con ! Ce truc est une véritable bombe électrique concentrée ! Même ton corps de caoutchouc va pas y résister !"

Mais cet avertissement ne servit à rien, le pirate disparaissant dans la masse de nuages tandis que le Giant Jack finissait tout juste de s'écraser au sol. Mais à l'intérieur du nuage, Luffy venait de commencer à balancer son bras armé de la boule d'or dans tout les sens ce qui, de l'extérieur, rendit la sphère de plus en plus instable, le métal conducteur perturbant les courants électriques, menaçant d'annuler le Raigo, ce que Ener ne pouvait tolérer.

\- " Bien. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de le balancer hors du ciel en premier ! "

Sur ces paroles, la sphère repris sa descente, Ener espérant réduire les îles célestes en cendres avant que Luffy ne parvienne à décharger la masse de nuages. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la masse de nuages se dissipant d'un coup, révélant un Luffy encore en un seul morceau, sa rage toujours aussi vive envers le 'Dieu', qui lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pour Luffy, il était temps d'en finir et pour cela, il tira son bras armé de la sphère d'or vers l'arrière, enroulant son bras sur lui-même.

\- "Adieu ! Je vais aussi te sonner les cloches !" provoqua Luffy, satisfait, tandis qu'Ener était maintenant hors de lui pour de bon.

\- "Sale petit con des Mers Bleues…! QUELLE INSOLENCE !"

 _ **200 MILLIONS VOLT : AMARU !**_

Ener libéra sa pleine puissance, qui se manifesta sous la forme d'une version gigantesque de lui-même, entièrement constitué d'électricité.

\- "C'est quoi ça ?!" s'exclama Luffy devant une telle apparition.

\- "Toi ? Faire sonner la cloche dorée ? Je suis Dieu ! Un simple vers de terre n'a aucune chance contre les pouvoirs de la foudre !"

Puis il décocha un coup de poing foudroyant sur Luffy, qui bien entendu, ne sentit rien.

\- "Ferme-là avec ton truc de Dieu ! Quel genre de Dieu ne veux pas sauver la moindre personne ?!"

Le pirate renvoya Ener en arrière d'un grand coup de pied au visage. Mais Ener avait prévu le coup, un trident apparaissant derrière Luffy, prêt à l'embrocher. Ener lança le trident en or vers Luffy, mais l'homme élastique ne sentit, étrangement, presque rien. Luffy regarda derrière lui, sentant quelque chose de dur sur tout son dos et la seule chose qu'il vit, s'était une écharpe rouge flotter dans le vent.

\- "ASH !?" s'exclamèrent Nami et Luffy, surpris de le voir là, luttant contre la force appliquée par le corps de Luffy qui était tiré vers l'arrière par la boule en or géante, et risquait de l'empaler sur le trident, ses bras et jambes tendues au maximum pour l'en empêcher, le métal chauffé en train de lui brûler la peau. "Mais qu'est que tu fais ? Tu vas te faire tuer !"

\- "Tch, désolé de te décevoir, Luffy, mais c'est pas demain la veille que je vais me retrouver dans un cercueil. Et puis, vu que je veux voir ce mec se faire éclater et que je peux pas le faire moi-même, autant te filer un coup de main !"

Mais hélas, le poids commençait à être trop lourds et Ash lâcha prise, tombant dans le vide avec l'homme élastique sous le regard satisfait d'Ener et celui horrifié de Nami.

\- "Luffy ! Ash !"

Cela dit, aucun des deux combattants n'avaient envie de renoncer. Luffy parvint à s'accrocher au nuage sur lequel se trouvait Nami, son corps tendu au maximum, tandis que Ash semblait sautiller sur place au milieu du ciel, les yeux braqués sur Luffy.

\- "NAMI ! NE RESTE PAS LÀ !"

\- "Hein ?"

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET !**_

La navigatrice ne bougea pas, ne comprenant pas ce que Luffy allait faire, forçant Ash à se jeter sur elle pour la pousser plus loin sur le nuage juste au moment où Luffy se propulsa avec la boule en or comme une flèche tirée par une arbalète jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau de l'arche, dans l'alignement de la cloche d'or, son bras reprenant la même position qu'avant, tiré vers l'arrière et enroulé sur lui-même.

 _ **GOMU GOMU NO…**_

\- "Tu veux encore tenter ce truc ?" questionna le Dieu, amusé de voir tant d'obstination dans un acte aussi vain.

-"Et je le ferais jusqu'à que cette cloche sonne !"

\- "Yahahaha, je t'attends ! Cette fois, je vais t'embrocher deux fois plus !"

En effet, Ener tenait dans chacune de ses mains un trident en or d'une taille impressionnante, surement assez gros pour intercepter l'attaque de Luffy. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que les tridents restent en position devant lui. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

 _ **SHOCK SPLIT KICK !**_

Ash avait soudainement surgit entre les tridents, dans une position de grand écart facial, une jambe tendue vers l'avant, l'autre vers l'arrière, frappant les deux tridents avec des ondes chocs au niveau des mains d'Ener, ce qui délogea les tridents et les envoya loin de leur propriétaire, qui baissa les yeux et vit derrière les jambes écartées le visage de Ash, lui faisant un doigt.

\- "Petit impertinent !"

Ener gifla Ash, qui fut ainsi traversé de part en part par un courant électrique de 200 millions de volts, le mettant KO et il chuta dans le vide, Ener satisfait mais ayant pour le coup oublié une menace bien plus importante. Et quand il releva la tête, c'était déjà trop tard.

… _**GOLDEN RIFLE !**_

Le bras tournoyant de Luffy fendit les airs tel un missile, la bille en or se transformant en boulet de canon géant que Ener ne put esquiver, se faisant de ce fait percuter de plein fouet par la masse métallique, son corps d'électricité ne l'aidant pas à se protéger. Si l'impact fut violent et suffisait à le mettre KO, cela ne s'arrêta pas là, le coup de poing continua sa route, embarquant Ener avec lui, arrachant une grosse partie du toit de l'arche et l'envoyant droit vers la cloche dorée qui trônait derrière l'arche. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

\- "SONNE !"

Le cri de Luffy retentit à l'instant même où la masse en or percuta la cloche, le temps semblant ralentir au même moment, Ener pris en sandwich entre les deux surface métalliques, la puissance de l'impact faisant éclater la sphère en or comme du verre tandis que la cloche se balançait pour la première fois depuis près de 400 ans, se préparant à faire résonner sa mélodie et à rallumer une flamme éteinte depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- "Papy tête de diamant ! Tu entends !? On l'a trouvé ! La cloche d'or était là ! Depuis 400 ans ! DANS LE CIEL !"

*DOOONNNG*

 **Et on y est, le finish de ce combat. J'espère que ça vous aura plus. Il me reste encore 1 ou 2 chapitre avant d'en finir avec cette fic. J'ai déjà prévu de faire Enies Lobby, pour la suite, on verra mais j'ai des idées. À bientôt !**

 **Next time : La fin du cauchemar résonne ! Épilogue d'une guerre inutile. Les ponéglyphes des îles célestes.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Épilogue céléste

**HELLO ! Comment ça va ? Bien j'espère. Aujourd'hui, je vous offre l'épilogue de la saga des îles célestes, qui aura été assez courte, certes, mais avait surtout pour but de servir d'introduction à mon OC, Ashuku alias Ash. Mais ne perdons pas plus de temps et en avant pour l'épilogue.**

 **Disclaimer : je ne suis pas détenteur des droits de One Piece.**

 **Chapitre 9 : L'épilogue des îles célestes**

\- "SOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNEEEE !"

*DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG*

Un cri. Celui d'un pirate affublé d'un chapeau de paille qui venait de réaliser ce que beaucoup considérait comme impossible. Un son. Celui d'une cloche de légende qui fit entendre sa mélodie pour la première fois après 400 ans de silence. Et dans le même temps, une promesse vieille de 4 siècles se réalisant enfin.

En effet, au terme d'un combat dantesque face à un ennemi aux premiers abords invincible, Monkey D. Luffy, le pirate originaire d'East Blue avait enfin réussi à venir à bout d'Ener, l'homme de foudre des îles célestes, sauvant les habitants des îles célestes menacer de destruction par celui qui s'était auto-proclamé Dieu et par la même occasion fit sonner la cloche de Shandora, la légendaire cité d'or, mettant un terme à un combat vieux de plus de 400 ans. Luffy était d'ailleurs toujours au milieu du ciel, en pleine chute après avoir porté le coup de grâce à Ener, ce dernier atterrissant sur un petit nuage tandis que la cloche bascula et chuta vers Upper Yard.

\- "Tu l'entends, tête de diamant ?! Vous l'entendez les primates ?! La cité d'or ! Elle existe vraiment !"

Au pied du Giant Jack, le reste de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, à l'exception de Nami qui avait accompagnée Luffy, entendait également le son de cette cloche.

\- "Ça alors, il l'a fait !" s'exclama Ussop, faisant référence à Luffy, comprenant que si la cloche sonnait, c'est parce que Luffy avait battu Ener.

\- "C'est merveilleux…" se contenta de dire Robin.

\- "Quel son superbe ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hein ? C'est quoi ?" demanda Chopper, émerveillé mais confus, n'ayant pas été conscient pour entendre parler de la cloche d'or.

\- "Alors c'est la cloche que Norland a entendu…" dis Sanji, assis par terre. Si les réactions de l'équipage se limitait à une forme d'admiration et d'émerveillement, pour certains habitants des cieux, comme par exemple Gan Fall, ce son était synonyme de bien plus de chose.

\- "J'avais espéré que ce moment viendrait, un jour…" pleura le vieil homme, submergé par l'émotion à l'entente de ce son légendaire. Et d'ailleurs, partout à travers les îles célestes, les habitants, qu'ils soient de natif du ciel ou héritiers de Shandora, entendaient également la cloche résonner, chacun l'interprétant à sa manière, mais tous comprenant qu'il s''agissait d'un heureux présage. Même le serpent géant dans lequel Luffy et Aisa avait été 'enfermé' semblait ému aux larmes d'entendre cette cloche sonner.

\- "Norland Montblanc. Tu l'entends ?" commença Wiper, debout les yeux fermés. "Nous t'avons fait attendre un moment. J'espère que tes descendants l'entendront."

Et en effet, ce fut le cas. Sur l'île de Jaya, assis au bord de l'océan près de sa maison, Cricket regardait le ciel, le son de la cloche d'or lui parvenant.

\- "Ouais, il n'y a pas de doute." Commença-t-il en se levant. "Il n'y a qu'une seule cloche qui puisse sonner ainsi. … Il y a une explication pour expliquer d'où sortes les 'monstres géants' qui apparaissent en même temps que les emperonimbus. Il y a des gens qui vivent dans les nuages et quand il fait un grand soleil, leurs ombres sont réfléchies de tous la haut jusque sur la brume d'ici, créant des silhouettes géantes. Si il y a des gens qui vivent là-haut et à en juger par ce son, la cité d'or existe bel et bien. Mon ancêtre Norland ne mentait pas. C'est ce que tu essayes de me dire, n'est-ce pas, gamin ?" il termina sa phrase en regardant la brume en face de lui, sur laquelle était projetée l'ombre d'un jeune homme, un jeune homme coiffé d'un chapeau.

/- De retour dans les nuages -/

\- "Regardez là-bas !"

Ce cri, poussé par l'un des habitants d'Angel Beach, attira l'attention de tout le monde sur 2 silhouettes qui étaient en train de chuter vers la mer Blanche-Blanche. La première, massive et de forme plutôt arrondie était l'arche Maxime qui, privée des pouvoirs d'Ener pour l'alimenter, ne pouvait pas se maintenir dans les airs et juste derrière, un silhouette beaucoup plus fine, de taille humaine, avec l'ombre d'un cercle collé à son dos. Il s'agissait d'Ener, qui suivait le même trajet que son arche, délogé du nuage sur lequel il avait atterri par cette dernière, les deux disparaissant dans la couche de nuages. Pendant ce temps, au milieu du ciel au-dessus d'Upper Yard, Luffy était allongé sur un petit nuage, en compagnie de Nami et d'Ash, tous profitant du calme pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

\- "Elle a sonné." Souffla Luffy, épuisé et allongé sur le dos.

\- "Oui." Répondit simplement Nami, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, mais jetant de temps à autre des regards discrets vers son capitaine, ce qui n'échappa pas à Ash.

\- "Il y a de grandes chances qu'ils aient entendu la cloche jusqu'à Grand Line. Tu as réussi. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais descendre moi." Lança Ash en se levant; sous les regards perplexes de Nami et Luffy.

\- "On est pas pressé pourtant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Luffy, intrigué par le comportement du porteur d'écharpe.

\- "Ben, seuls sur un petit nuages, avec une vue hyper dégagée sur l'horizon, avec le soleil qui commence à se coucher. C'est un cadre super romantique et j'ai pas vraiment envie de tenir la chandelle alors à plus."

Il eu tout juste le temps de voir le visage de Nami passer au rouge vif en l'espace d'une seconde avant de se jeter dans le vide, ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus sur place, faute de quoi il aurait fini par se faire massacrer par la navigatrice qui lui hurlait dessus, le visage rouge de honte et de colère, Ash ayant tout de même eu le temps de voir l'expression confuse mais aussi légèrement gênée sur le visage de Luffy avant de sauter, une expression qui lui laissait croire que l'homme de caoutchouc n'était pas aussi naïf sur le plan sentimental qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

"Son instinct à l'air de savoir plus de chose sur les émotions que son cerveau. Je me demande si je peux y faire quelque chose ?" se demanda Ash, tandis qu'il continuait sa descente, ralentie grâce à ses pouvoirs.

/- Plus tard, dans les ruines de Shandora -/

\- "HÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !"

Après être tous descendu du nuage, Nami et Luffy avaient rejoint Ash qui avait atterri sur le Merry et après avoir retrouvé Conis qui avait gardé le bateau, puis ils avaient fait le plein de provisions dans le garde-manger des prêtres sur lesquels ils étaient tombés par hasard et avaient finalement retrouvé les autres dans les ruines, Ash portant seul l'immense sac de provision, le visage déformé par d'énormes bosses.

\- "OOOH ! NAMI-SWAN ! CONIS-CHAN !" s'écria Sanji, l'œil en cœur en voyant les deux jeunes femmes courir vers eux.

\- "Luffy ! Et Ash aussi ! AAAAHHH ! Mais c'est quoi ces blessures ? DOCTEUR, VITE !" s'exclama Chopper, accourant vers le jeune homme au visage déformé, en pleine panique.

\- "C'est toi." Répondit Ash, arrivant tout juste à parler malgré ses lèvres enflées.

\- "Mais sérieusement, il t'est arrivé quoi ?" demanda le sniper tandis que le petit renne, remis de ses émotions, se mit au travail.

\- "J'ai été condamné par un démon pour avoir dit la vérité. Ce qu'il a perçu comme un blasphème." Sa réponse cryptée intrigua les personnes présente à l'exception de Nami qui, malgré de légères rougeur au visage, lui jetait un regard noir, et Luffy, trop occupé par le gigot qu'il avait entre les dents.

\- "Je suis si contente… Vous êtes tous en vie !" pleura Conis, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur son visage, témoignant des évènements traumatisants qu'elle avait vécue. "J'étais si inquiète… mais je ne pouvais rien faire…"

\- "Conis d'amour, tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?!" rêva Sanji en mode 'Melorine'

\- "Non. Pas que pour toi." Cassa Ussop, sans pour autant empêcher le cuisinier de ce faire des films.

\- "C'est quoi ce sac ? De la nourriture ? Vous l'avez trouvé où ?" demanda Aisa, curieuse.

\- "On a trouvé le garde-manger des prêtres sur le chemin. Vous pouvez y aller, il y en a pour tout le monde." Expliqua Nami, avant d'être reprise par Ash.

\- "Pour tout le monde jusqu'à ce que Luffy décide de tout bouffer. *murmure à Nami* À moins qu'il ne veuille TE croquer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Le sous-entendu fut compris et analyser en une fraction de seconde par la Navigatrice qui lança son poing vers Ash mais elle frappa Ussop, placé ici par Ash qui avait déjà disparu.

\- "ENFOIRÉ ! REVIENS ICI !" hurla la navigatrice et le sniper, la tête de ce dernier couverte d'une large bosse pour laquelle Nami n'avait d'ailleurs pas pris la peine de s'excuser. "TU PEUX TE CACHER, JE T'AURAIS UN JOUR !" termina la rouquine avant de se tourner vers le reste du groupe.

\- "Au fait, où est ton père ?" Demanda Zoro, s'adressant à Conis qui baissa la tête, le visage indiquant une grande tristesse.

\- "Et bien… Il m'a protégé… d'Ener… Et…" la fin de la phrase ne vint jamais mais cela suffit aux pirates pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il avait donné sa vie pour la sienne.

\- "Tu veux dire …" commença Chopper sans finir sa phrase, jetant un froid sur l'ambiance qui plongea dans la silence une bonne partie des personnes présentes.

\- "Conis…" soufflèrent Sanji, Luffy et Pagaya, ému et attristé.

Jusqu'à ce que les 5 fondateurs des Pirates aux Chapeau de Paille ne réalise qu'un truc n'allait pas.

\- "QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ !" hurlèrent les 5 pirates, en mode dents de requin, en pointant du doigt Pagaya qui se tenait debout derrière eux.

\- "AH, OUI ! Désolé, je suis vivant !" répondit Pagaya en faisant un pas vers l'arrière, pris de court par une telle hostilité qui était quelque peu compréhensible.

\- "Vous avez vaincu la mort. Félicitation !" félicité Ash en posant une main sur l'épaule de Pagaya, réapparaissant pour la première fois depuis sa fuite. Mais il se fit violemment catapulté dans les airs par un coup de poing de rousse qui le frappa en pleine mâchoire.

\- "JE T'AVAIS DIS QUE JE T'AURAIS UN JOUR ! " hurla la navigatrice, satisfaite de son coup et regardant Ash se fracasser dans un arbre un peu plus loin.

\- "PAPA !" le cri de joie de Conis se jetant sur son père, pleurant sur ses genoux ramena les visiteurs de la Mer Bleue à la réalité, à savoir comment Pagaya avait pu survivre.

\- "En fait, je suis simplement tombé dans la Mer Blanche. Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'ai eu qu'a me relever. D'ailleurs, les habitants qui avaient fuis vers la Mer Blanche sont en train de remonter via les Milky Way. Mais puisque Angel Island a été détruite, ils n'ont pas d'autres choix que de venir sur Upper Yard."

\- "Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé, je propose qu'on en profite pour se reposer. On en a tous bien besoins. On avisera sur ce que l'on fera après plus tard."

Tout le monde accepta la proposition de la navigatrice et ils ouvrirent le sac de provision, bien décidé à profiter du moment.

/- Plus tard, dans les ruines de Shandora -/

La nuit venait de tomber sur Upper Yard et c'est à ce moment-là que Wiper se réveilla, aux premiers abord intrigué par l'endroit où il se trouvait, à savoir une sorte de bâtiment remplis de colonnes avec une couche de nuage en guise de sol et une autre en guise de plafond.

\- "Où suis-je ?"

\- "Dans les ruines de Shandora."

En se tournant vers la voix qui lui avait répondu, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Gan Fall, qui se tenait debout un peu plus loin. La vue du chevalier força Wiper à tenter de se lever mais ses blessures l'en empêchèrent, également retenu par Conis, à genoux à ses côtés, occupée à panser ses blessures.

\- "Reste allongé. Tous les blessés sont traités de la même manière ici…"

\- "Chef ?" répondit Wiper, surpris de voir le vieil home ici. "Et la cloche dorée ? Nous avons toujours le devoir de la protéger…"

\- "Ne sois pas si pressé, attend de voir ce qu'il va se passer…" répondit le chef en s'avançant vers le rideau qui marquait la sortie. "En dépit de nos longues batailles et de diverses raisons remontant à des centaines d'années, le ciel est devenu notre patrie à tous."

\- "Chef !" s'indigna Wiper en se relevant, ne pouvant croire que le chef de la tribu des Shandias puisse tenir de tel propos.

\- "Écoute moi, Wiper. Le Vearth ne déteste personne." Commença le chef en poussant le tissu qui les séparait de l'extérieur. "Et désormais, plus personne n'a envie de se battre."

Et derrière le rideau se tenait un spectacle qui laissa le guerrier sans voix. Citoyens de la Mer Bleue, Shandians et habitants d'Angel Beach était tous réunis autour d'un gigantesque feu de joie au centre de Shandora, tous chantant, riant et unis par la fin d'un conflit que personne ne voulait poursuivre, fêtant par la même occasion la libération du ciel de la tyrannie d'Ener et de ses sbires, un règne de terreur qui avait durée plus de 6 ans. Alcool et nourriture coulaient à flot, tout le monde dansant et profitant ensemble, on pouvait voir dans cette foule Laki qui riait, Chopper et Sanji qui dansaient avec les locaux, Zoro en train de boire un coup avec Braham, le serpent géant dansant au milieu de la foule, mais aussi les mêmes loups que ceux qui s'étaient joint aux pirates lors de leur première nuit dans les bois. Sur les bords de la place, assis sur les gravats se trouvaient par exemple Robin et Ash, souriant devant ce spectacle, qui arracha également un sourire à Wiper qui compris enfin. La guerre était finie. Il était venu l'heure de la paix.

/- Plusieurs jours plus tard -/

Les festivités avaient durées plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits, une fête nécessaire pour célébrer la fin d'un conflit long de 400 ans. En pleine nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, certains dans des positions plus qu'étranges, une personne se leva et se fraya un chemin en silence entre les fêtards endormis. Il s'agissait de Luffy, qui réveilla sans vraiment le vouloir Ash en marchant et en bousculant légèrement une bouteille, le bruit du verre sortant le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs de sa torpeur.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?" se demanda Ash en voyant Luffy se diriger tel un ninja vers son équipage, endormi un peu plus loin. Se levant à son tour, il suivi le capitaine qui était accroupi auprès de Nami, la secouant doucement pour la réveiller.

\- "Hé, Nami ! Réveille les autres." Chuchota le capitaine tandis que sa navigatrice sorti de son sommeil, frottant ses yeux pour se débarrasser de sa fatigue.

\- "Hein ? Luffy ? Qu'est que tu as ?" demanda la rousse, clairement étonnée de voir son capitaine debout et visiblement excité.

\- "Chut ! On va piquer l'or et se barrer d'ici…" souffla-t-il un doigt devant la bouche pour intimer à sa navigatrice de garder le silence.

\- "Quoi ?! Il y a de l'or ? Je croyais qu'Ener avait tout utilisé ?" répondit Nami, la mention de l'or l'ayant totalement réveillé, visiblement ravie que Luffy ai envie d'une telle chose. Sauf que.

\- "Tais toi ! Parle pas si fort !" cria Luffy.

\- "Comment ça ? Mais elle parlait encore moins fort que toi." Rappela Ash, accroupis à côtés du capitaine.

\- "Mais je parlais moins fort qu'avant !" hurla Nami en guise de réponse, ignorant Ash et parlant plus fort encore que Luffy, le duo continuant leur échange en montant le son de plus en plus à chaque réplique, ce qui eut bien sur des conséquences. Celle de réveiller les autres pirates.

\- "TAISEZ-VOUS, JE PEUX PAR DORMIR !" hurla Ussop, hors de lui, frappant le sol de son poing, mais faute de sol, il frappa en fait Chopper, le pauvre renne hurlant à son tour, mais de douleurs cette fois-ci.

\- "GUAH ! Ussop m'a frappé !"

\- "Je crois qu'il va falloir appliquer des 'Calmez-vous'." Marmonna Ash pour lui-même.

\- "Bonjour, Nami-swan ! Attendez ! C'EST PAS LE MATIN !?" cria le cuistot s'éveillant à son tour.

\- "ARRÊTE DE CRIER, CUISTOT À LA CON !" Cette fois, c'est Zoro qui venait d'émerger et qui s'en pris directement à Sanji, qui répliqua immédiatement.

\- "QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS DIT, FACE DE PELOUSE ?!"

\- "Fufufu." Robin, connue pour avoir le sommeil léger, ne fut pas gênée outre mesure par le réveil brutal, se contentant de rire doucement devant ce spectacle que Ash avait du mal à supporter, n'étant pas vraiment du matin. Et il venait d'atteindre le seuil critique. Il se déplaça en un éclair derrière chaque pirate, à l'exception de Robin, les frappant à l'arrière de la tête, les stoppant sur le champ. Ce qui bien sur ne plus pas à certains d'entre eux, pour ne pas dire tous.

\- "T'AS FAISQUOI, LÀ ?!"

\- "J'ai appliqué des 'Calmez-vous'. Maintenant, vous pouvez reprendre cette discussion sans bruit ?"

Sur ce, il reparti se coucher mais pas sans prendre le temps d'écouter une dernière fois l'équipage.

\- "On ne visite pas une île céleste tous les jours ! On doit ramener des souvenirs !"

 _"Évidemment, ils sont des pirates avant tous. On verra bien demain."_

/- Le lendemain -/

Comme Luffy l'avait vendu la veille, ils partirent aux premières lueurs du jour pour aller chercher l'or que Ener aurait oublié, laissant derrière eux Robin, plus intéressée par une visites plus approfondies des ruines et Ash qui n'en avait rien à faire. C'est alors qu'il se produisit un petit évènement qui allait le sortir de son ennui. Un des Shandias venait de débouler dans les ruines de Shandora se ruant vers son chef.

\- "Chef ! On a retrouvé la cloche dorée ! Elle est tombé sur le Giant Jack ! On est en train de la remonter !"

Si cette nouvelle concernant la cloche ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, l'expressions solennelle sur le visage habituellement impassible sur le visage de Robin l'intriguait beaucoup plus. La voyant ramasser son sac et suivre les Shandians jusqu'à la cloche, il décida de la suivre. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à la cloche qui avait était relevée et se tenait maintenant debout, faisant naitre la fierté sur le visage des habitants du ciel. L'un d'entre eux remarqua alors une sorte de stèle carré remplie d'inscription étrange.

\- "Regardez ça. Un Ponéglyphe…"

\- "Qu'est-ce qui est écrit, chef ?" demanda l'un des Shandians, s'adressant à son chef qui se tenait face à la cloche.

Les yeux d'Ash, qui suivait de loin, s'écarquillèrent en entendant le mot 'Ponéglyphe' qu'il associa directement à une partie obscure de l'histoire que le Gouvernement Mondial cherchait à étouffer par

tous les moyens. Mais c'est ce qui suivi qui le pris le plus au dépourvu.

\- "Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir, tout ce dont nous avons besoin…"

\- " 'Garde tes vraies intentions dans ton cœur, pendant que tes lèvres resteront closes. Nous sommes ceux qui tissons la toile de l'histoire tout au long des échos de la cloche de cette tour.' "

Robin venait de s'avancer, récitant ce qu'elle avait découvert dans les ruines de Shandora lorsqu'elle les a découverte, prenant par surprise le Chef qui ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais aussi Ash qui la regardait avec de grands yeux avant d'adopter une expression plutôt sombre, en pleine réflexion.

\- "C-comment ? Tu peux lire ces inscriptions ? " Demanda le chef, surpris, tandis que robin avançait encore jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le Ponéglyphe de la cloche.

\- "Une arme ancienne du nom d'un Dieu… 'Poséidon' et son emplacement."

La surprise fut générale, personne ne s'attendant à ce que cette inscription puisse parler d'une arme. Mais Robin quand à elle semblait déçue, chose qui n'échappa pas à Ash, puis elle tournait les talons, prête à repartir quand un villageois l'interpella.

\- "Hé, toi ! C'est pas la même langue qui est écrite là ?" demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt une petite inscription sur le côté de la cloche. En lisant ce petit texte qu'elle avait manqué, Robin eu un sursaut de surprise.

\- " 'J'étais là, et ces mots vous guideront vers la fin. Gol D. Roger, pirate.' "

Les yeux de Robin et Ash s'écarquillèrent en même temps, leurs esprits occupés par les mêmes questions, notamment une qui soulevait beaucoup d'autres questions : Comment le roi des pirates pouvait-il connaitre et écrire dans une langue disparue depuis des siècles et aussi importante que celle-ci ?

\- "Le roi des pirates a trouvé cette cloche. Et il est dit ici qu'il y a deux types de Ponéglyphes : Ceux qui donnent des informations et ceux qui mène à ces informations. Ce Ponéglyphe est un Ponéglyphe qui donne des informations. 'J'étais là et ces mots vous guideront vers la fin…' Vous guiderons… Alors le Rio Ponéglyphe serait … !" Son analyse finie et ayant visiblement réalisé quelque chose, Robin se tourna vers le chef des Shandias et Gan Fall. "Chef, ce Ponéglyphe a déjà servi son but."

\- "Son but ?" Répéta le chef, sans comprendre.

\- "Oui. Si on rassemble tous les Ponéglyphes du monde qui contiennent des informations, ils forment alors un message qui pourrait être l'histoire des âges perdus." En entendant parler des 'âges perdus', Ash semblait d'un coup plus attentif. "Le Rio Ponéglyphe est le message complet et Gol D. Roger a du arriver à l'endroit indiqué par ce message. "

Pendant que le chef tombait à genoux, secoué par l'émotion en comprenant que son peuple n'avait plus à se battre, Ash lui réfléchissait à ce que l'archéologue avait dit.

 _"Si Gol D. Roger a découvert l'endroit mentionné par ce Rio Ponéglyphe, il devait sans doute connaitre des choses que le Gouvernement Mondial voulait absolument garder secrète, ce qui expliquerait que la Marine ai mis autant de moyen en œuvre pour l'arrêter. Cela veut aussi dire que ce secret pourrait très bien se trouver dans un lieu que seul Roger connaissait : la fin de Grand Line, Raftel ! Bon, sortons de l'ombre un peu."_

\- "Hey ! Ça, c'est de la cloche ! Elle est encore plus impressionnante vue de près !" s'exclama Ash, jouant parfaitement la comédie, personne ne se doutant qu'il était là depuis le début, bien que Robin semblait avoir quelques soupçons.

\- "N'est-ce pas ? Dites, vous ne voudriez pas un peu de cet or ? Dans les Mers Bleues, ça a énormément de valeur, n'est-ce pas ? Que diriez-vous de ce pilier cassé ? Après tout, on ne peut pas vous donner la cloche ?" proposa le chef en montrant de son bâton une énorme colonne en or massif qui avait atterrie à côté de la cloche.

\- "Vraiment ? Ils vont être ravis !" affirma Robin.

\- "Ouais, et une navigatrice en particulier va aimer. Mais je crois pas que le bateau soit assez solide pour un truc aussi gros." Indiqua Ash, mais sa remarque tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd puisque les gens avaient commencés à se rassembler pour tenter d'amener cette colonne aux pirates.

\- "Dites-moi …" interpella Gan Fall, attirant l'attention de Robin et Ash qui avaient commencés à s'éloigner. "Ce jeune garçon m'a un peu rappelé Roger à l'époque où il était arrivé sur l'île. Ils sont liés d'une quelconque façon ?"

\- "Pas exactement." Répondit Ash, un sourire se dessinant sous son écharpe. "Mais il s'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, si ça répond à votre question."

\- " D. ? Je vois. Ils sont plus que liés, alors."

\- "Oui, en effet." Répondit Robin, un sourire identique à celui de Ash apparaissant sur son visage. "Je suis sure que quoiqu'il se passe, il marquera cette ère de son nom."

Après plusieurs minutes de marche dans la forêt, ils avaient enfin atteint les ruines, le reste de l'équipage étant rassemblé aux centres de celle-ci, tous portant de grands sacs qui semblaient plein à craquer. Sortant ses jumelles, Ash y vit de l'or.

\- "Mais où ils ont trouvé tout cet or ?"

\- "Hé ! Robin ! Ash ! Vite ! On a piqué tour l'or !" hurla Luffy, ne semblant pas comprendre que la brune et le blanc n'étaient pas seul, ce que Sanji ne tarda pas à lui faire remarquer. À côté d'eux, Ussop et Chopper semblait en pleine panique.

\- "Hey ! Mais ils sont en train de partir ! Attendez !" Hélas, les cris des Shandians ne les atteignirent pas et le chaos s'en suivit. Les pirates commencèrent à prendre la fuite, poursuivi par les Shandians et les anges (ndla : je parle des habitants d'origine de Skypiea) qui cherchaient à les remercier par tous les moyens.

\- "Mais ils ne veulent pas de cet or ?" se demanda l'un des habitants, sa réponse venant de Robin et Ash qui se tournèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- "Apparemment pas, non." Et les 2 prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous, rejoignant les autres pirates qui étaient en train de fuir les ruines partagé entre joie pour certains et peur pour d'autres.

/- Plus tard -/

Les pirates avaient enfin rejoint le Merry et avaient repris la mer sans attendre, accompagné par Pagaya et Conis qui les menaient à la sortie de Skypiea pour retourner sur Grand Line. Galvaniser par l'or qu'ils avaient récupérés, tous pensaient déjà à ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir acheter une fois en bas. Luffy pensant à une énorme statue, Ussop à des canons supplémentaires, Chopper voulaient des livres de médecine, Sanji tentait de charmer Nami pour avoir un frigo qui se ferme à clé mais cette dernière semblait, étonnamment, calme malgré le véritable hold-up qu'ils avaient réussis et la fortune qu'elle avait désormais en sa position.

\- "Calmez-vous, tout le monde ! On fera le partage une fois de retour en bas."

\- "Regardez ! On y est ! La 'Cloud End' !"

En entendant le cri de Pagaya, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'avant du bateau, une grande arche similaire à celle qu'ils avaient empruntés lors de leur arrivé sur l'île. Mais cette fois, c'était pour en repartir. Tous ressentait une certaine tristesse à l'idée de partir et de laisser leurs amis derrière eux, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

\- "*soupir* si seulement ou pouvait rester au moins un jour de plus." Se plaignit le capitaine, affalé sur la tête de proue.

\- "Sauf qu'on peut pas Luffy. Tu as bien vu le canon qu'ils avaient avec eux, ils doivent nous en vouloir pour avoir piquer cet or." Expliqua Ussop, qui frissonna en repensant à l'énorme canon emballé qu'il avait vu à Shandora.

\- "En fait, c'était pas un canon, mais un morceau de la cloche d'or. Une colonne en or massif d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de long."

Cette précision, apporté par Ash qui était assis sur le bastingage, s'attira les regards de l'équipage, Robin riant doucement en se doutant de ce que cette révélation allait provoquer.

\- "ET TU AURAIS PAS PU LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?! MACHINE ARRIÈRE TOUTE !" hurla la navigatrice, les yeux en forme de Berries.

\- "C'est trop tard pour reculer hélas. Dommage."

\- "Espèce de …"

Nami avait attrapé Ash par l'écharpe mais ne put rien faire d'autres, interrompu par Pagaya et Conis qui courrait à côté du bateau.

\- "On ne peut pas aller plus loin ! Prenez soin de vous !"

\- "Prenez soin de vous vous aussi. Merci pour tout !"

\- "Ok. Hissez les voiles ! Ça risque d'aller vite !" commanda Nami, reprenant son rôle de navigatrice en un instant. L'euphorie était au rendez-vous, tous motivés à l'idée de retourner chez eux.

\- "Faites attention en tombant !"

Ce dernier avertissement de Conis jeta un froid sur le bateau mais avant que qui que ce soit ne comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire, le Merry s'était retrouvé au milieu du vide, les yeux de tous l'équipage sortant de leur orbites devant la violence de la chute. Chute qui ne dura au final qu'un instant car après quelques longues secondes de chute, un poulpe avait surgit des nuages et agrippé le bateau avant de se gonfler d'air, servant de parachute au bateau pour la plus grande joie d'un équipage qui était plus que secoué. Au loin, les pirates pouvaient entendre la cloche d'or résonner, saluant leur départ tout comme les habitants de Shandora l'avaient fait pour Norland il y a 400 ans. Après plusieurs minutes de chute, accompagné par le son de la cloche, ils touchèrent, ou plutôt percutèrent, enfin la surface de l'océan, retrouvant leur mer d'origine.

\- "Wow, c'était pas mal. Tout le monde va bien." Demanda Ash.

\- "Hum. C'est sur on a visité une sacré île." Constata Sanji, en allumant une énième cigarette.

\- "Merci, en tout cas, j'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être invisible."

\- "Nous revoila en bas. Cela semble si loin." Ajouta Robin.

\- "Mais allez-y rajoutez en une couche, je dirais rien."

\- "Je me sens comme si j'avais rêvé." Ajouta Nami

\- "C'était le pays des rêves. Je me demande si on y retournera." Se demanda Chopper, ce à quoi Zoro répondit dans la seconde.

\- "Tu y retourneras quand tu mourras. Ou pas loin."

\- "Pardon ?" interjeta Ash, pensant avoir mal entendu.

\- "Tu es sur d'aller au paradis, Zoro ?" s'interrogea Ussop, Ash se posant la même question.

La minute de nostalgie étant passée, Luffy retrouva vite son envie d'aventure et son poste de capitaine par la même occasion.

\- "Ok ! Descendez les voiles ! On va à la prochaine île !"

\- "Attend un peu, Luffy." Intervint Nami. "Les vagues ici sont bizarre et la raison, se trouvent juste là." Elle pointa l'arrière du bateau, une énorme vague former par des singes des mers menaçant de les engloutir.

\- "TOUT LE MONDE À SON POSTE ! VITE OU ON VA SE FAIRE RATTRAPER PAR LA VAGUE !"

Ash observait les pirates s'affairer à la tâche avant de rentrer dans le bateau, repensant à ce qu'il s'était produit à Skypiea et notamment sur le Ponéglyphe.

 _"Des stèles racontant les évènements d'un fragment de l'histoire complètement inconnu et que le gouvernement veut garder secret. J'ignore comment tu peux traduire ce genre de texte, mais le Gouvernement Mondial veut ta mort..."_ Pensa-t-il en sortant un avis de recherche, une mise à prix de 80 Millions de Berries sur la tête d'une enfant de 8 ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus glace. _"N'est-ce pas, Nico Robin ?"_

 **ET VOILA ! Le prochain chapitre sera en fait une nouvelle fic, qui prendra la suite de celle-ci et nous mèneras jusqu'à l'affaire Enies Lobby. On y découvrira également plus d'info sur la vraie nature d'Ash, qui garde bien des secrets. J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu ! À la prochaine.**


End file.
